Love Sick - A Yandere Tale
by DrkInferno72
Summary: Yandere-Chan: Like all of the Aishi women before her craves her Senpai. In secret, she plots the deaths of her rivals and stalks Senpai. While publicly acting like the perfect student. Senpai will be hers, unless Yandere tradition becomes her undoing. Completed 4/4/2019
1. Prologue

Prologue-

A powerful silence took hold of the room.

Within the miasma of death, it unleashed itself in a powerful wave, at once burrowing deep into the girl's core and radiating through its atmosphere to shake the universe itself. At the quake's epicenter stood Yandere, one single hand gripped on the katana, a blade dripping with the crimson color of blood, a love so strong within her that she feared she might disappear into it, consumed by it, never to return. But the moment didn't mark an ending so much as a new beginning, long overdue. It was truly transformation.

A number of voices, near and far, present and from eons past, drowned her thoughts. Raised in praise, the voices in her head, proclaimed her acts and cheered the conclusion of weeks of planning, years in the making. Her eyes lifted to the night sky, she felt of the weight of the world on her, and in the depth of her being he felt the power of love anoint her.

Slowly and reluctantly, she came back to herself. Returned to the world of the living, she took note of her rapid breathing. Yandere-chan moved to take in a look of the disarray: furniture knocked over; framed pictures shattered. As if a hurricane had swept through. And facedown on the floor lay a statue of Senpai.

A boy Yandere-chan had secretly coveted and stalked the last year.

There as well, lay Megami Saikou: her long, slender body sprawled on the fine carpets. Bloodsoaked head turned to one side. Dressed in a fine, as for a night on the town.

And now she lays dead.

Or was she?

Apprehension moved throughYandere-chan, rage returning to her eyes. Parnoia of her own making, or perhaps even one of forewarning?

Was it possible that the strong-willed Megami had deceived her? Perhaps the Saikou gilr had survived Yandere chan's blade and pretended to be dead? Never mind that it would make a petty move for one so proud of herself.

If she hadn't been concerned for her own safety, perhaps Yandere-Chan may have pitied her.

Wary of approaching the corpse of his former rival, she used the blade of her katana to roll the young woman over onto her stomach. From that angle, Megami Saikou looked almost as she had when Yandere-chan first met her, one week earlier. Strong and proud, a genius, a proud strong woman, a characteristic rarely encountered in the young women of Akademi High. But then again, Megami had never been an ordinary girl, nor an ordinary schoolgirl of any sort.

Yandere-Chan took care, still slowly approaching the body of her fallen rival. Faintly aware of the room about her, she sighed in relief, and pulled herself up to full height. This was no trick. Not a moment of faking death, but one of succumbing to it.

A look of sadistic amusement took hold of her eyes.

The girl might have lived many years. She might have lived forever with Senpai had she succeeded in her quest to win his hear. But in the end, despite all of her years of training, the martial arts and self-dense training, it failed when it was need most.

A sense of accomplishment moved Yandere-Chan,

"Well… that was easier than I had anticipated…"

Rarely did events plans ever play out as intended in any case. Rather, one could only act on instinct, grab hold of the perfect moment, and spring forth into action. One could only observe and react. The element of Surprise strangely absent from the periodic table, a missing ingredient.

Confident that this had all been for love, Yandere-chan returned to the room's window.

Two girls but in a school of hundreds, but what had happened in that room that night would affect the lives of all of them.

Her eyes looked to the looming overhead of stars, though soon to be overwhelmed by dawn's first light. As the morning sun drew in, it ushered in a bold future. In her mouth, Yandere-Chan tasted blood. In her chest, she felt the beast within rising, emerging from the innermost shadows of her psyche just short of revealing itself to the world.

Megami had claimed Senpai as her property, and now he would make senpai, hers.

Had this…. Love? Ever been felt so strongly in anyone?

She raised his gaze over the town. The answers were out there, and reflected the past ten weeks…


	2. Chapter 1 - Osana

Chapter 1 – Osana

Set ten weeks before Prologue

* * *

Akademi High was nothing more than a detached community of its own, set just outside of Buraza Town, populated by the wealthy, xenophobic students who expressed little tolerance for outsiders as they did for one another. Decades earlier, the school had a part to play in national news, a brief wink of notoriety. But now those days are long gone, ancient history to the students, and buried within the archives of the city's records.

"Uggh, you are always keeping me waiting." the orange haired was telling her friend as they walked side by side along the trees that lined the walls of the prestigious school.

A tsundere, Osana has been close friends with the boy ever since they were very young children. Having grown up next-door to one another and always walked to school together. To the untrained eye, her rude and harsh demeanor towards Senpai might have made her appear as unfriendly or even cruel to her friend. But in fact, Osana has always used this harsh attitude towards Senpai to mask her own romantic feelings, afraid of revealing her true nature.

"I guess you can say I've always been sort of like that," said Senpai, showing a smile.

Osana's lips twitched in disapproval, and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Uggh, you've been like this ever since our early years." she added.

Senpai endured the rebuke. He had been friends with Osana for as many years as he could remember, and still Osana never failed to find fault when she could.

"Osana, Can you believe that we're almost finished with School?" Senpai continued. "Aren't you excited to begin a new chapter in life?"

Osana kept her thoughts to herself, just as she kept her feelings to herself as well. She had planned it over in her head many times, thought about it, and contemplated the perfect moment. And indeed what more appropriate place for Osana to admit her feelings for her beloved Senpai than the school's own cherry tree. The aptly named "Confession Tree" located at the back of the school was in legend, said that if a girl brought a boy to the cherry tree on a Friday afternoon, and confessed her love for the boy, he was guaranteed to accept her love. The two would have years of happiness together.

The two students were outfitted in the required school uniforms. A short sleeved shirt with a blue torso and skirt for Osana. Wrapped around her collar was a red bow. As for Senpai, he wore the required male student uniform, a black gakuran with matching slacks and brown shoes. The school was a three story, architectural marvel. Funded by Saikou Corps back in the 1980s, theschool was well equipped to train the leaders of tomorrow. From a modern, state of the art gymnasium to a well-equipped computer lab, the school had it all. Classrooms and rooms for the use by students line the halls, creating a labyrinthine system. Osana and Senpai continued walking to the twin doors of the school, just short of entering the building.

A few stories above, stood Yandere-Chan, bucket full of dumbbells in hand. While Osana was preoccupied, Yandere-Chan quickly reoriented herself, aiming her raised hands at her rival and, with a downward motion of both arms, brought them down so quickly and with so much momentum that Osana was buried almost before she understood what had hit her. Hurled face-first to the ground by the intensity of the blow, Osana pressed-down, head cracked open like an egg.

"Osana-Chan!" cried Senpai, scrambling to his feet in vain effort to save his childhood friend.

Watching the commotion below, Yandere-Chan stood rooted in place as students and faculty gathered to understand what had just transired. But she gave it no thought. Her success in bringing the contents down on Osana was proof enough that the girl was unworthy of Senpai's love and was thus expendable. Otherwise, Yandere-Chan would be the one pressed to the ground of the grotto, head cracked open like an egg and chest cavity pierced by the pointed end of a fallen stalactite.

Now, though, it was Senpai who stood down on one knee, in an attempt to save Osana.

"Stop, Baka…" Osana strained to say.

"I can bring help. There's still time-"

"I'm dying… Senpai. There's time only for that."

Senpai continued to hold Osana's pained gaze. "I don't know what to do."

Tenebrous interrupted him once more. "Can't you… just shut up for one moment Senpai..." A stuttering cough of blood silenced her for a moment. "I have one last thing to say..."

Plagueis nodded. "What is it Osana?"

Tenebrous canted his huge head ever so slightly. "I.. lo…I.. lov…"

"Osana? Osana? "

Osana was paralyzed and now unconscious but not yet dead. Yandere-Chan had no interest in saving her, even if it were even possible. But she was interested in observing the behavior of the others below as life ended. As the school entered lockdown, students panicked and teachers struggling to gain order, the feelings were running wild. But to Yandere-Chan feelings were nothing, running interference and standing in the way of her and Senpai's love. Through years of experimentation, Yandere-Chan had honed an ability to mimic the emotions and behavior of others, though not yet the ability to truly feel them.

Osana then finally died while Yandere-Chan observed. Osana and all she had been in life were beyond Senpai's reach.

* * *

If Info-Chan was convinced, she kept it to herself, and said: "You are fated to repeat history Yan—han""She sent over text message. "It falls to you to bring these rivals of yours to their knees and to save your Senpai from himself."

Yandere-Chan texted back. "Luring her to that location wasn't hard. I simply had to forge my Senpai's signature."

"But I need to warn you …," Info-Chan texted back. Started to say and fell abruptly silent.

Even across a wall of text, Yandere-Chan could feel Info-Chan's highly intelligent mind replaying the day's events, calculating odds, reaching conclusions.

"Warn me about what, Info-Chan?"

"Your Senpai was depressed by the death if his childhood friend, and entered the local bakery. There he met another girl who works for her parents there. Amai Odayaka, of the Odayaka Bakery."

Yandere-chan gripped the thin phone in her hand tightly and gave a look of disapproval.

"But we were fated to fall in love." Yandere-Chan texted back.

"That's not my problem, but I can tell you the girl will be attending Akademi High next week. And she's invited your senpai to join that cooking club of hers."

Yandere-Chan's cell phone batter was winking out. The lights slowly deprived of a power source, and slowly died. Yandere-chan put the phone back into her pocket and laid down on her bed, lost in thoughts of Senpai. One day she would succeed in imposing her will on the boy. But such fantasies of the perfect life with that boy were for another time. Just now she had yet a new enemy to remove.


	3. Chapter 2 - Amai

Chapter 2 – Amai

Set Nine weeks before the Prologue

* * *

The cool early morning air was a welcome change from the summer's heat. As far as her eyes could see were rugged hills. There was once a time when forest had blanketed the landscape, before the residents of Buraza had felled the trees for building materials and firewood. Now what vegetation survived was confined to the rice fields outside of the town. A somber beauty.

A resident of Buraza for all of her life, Yandere-Chan was no stranger to the surrounding buildings. But unlike the other children, she was also accustomed to remote areas, having spent her childhood and adolescence walking around the surrounding fields.

With night quickly rotating into day, the temperature was increasing. The map she had brought out on her cell phone showed that her new rival's home was only a few hundred feet to the west. Yandere-Chan calculated that she could cover the distance to the residence before it was time to return to Akademi High. But she knew too that the route would take near where her beloved Senpai lived. So she resorted to traveling at night to avoid unnecessary contact with the boy until the time was right. There was little point to leaving dead bodies in her wake…. not yet anyway.

Clutching the rain coat, she began to move, slowly at first, then running faster. Up ahead she was bound to encounter the homes of the town's elite as well. The local bakery where the new rival resided was nearby as well. The girl likely up early to help her parent's make the early morning bread and cakes.

Predators of any size had been hunted to extinction since the days of the samurai, but the village was still home to countless varieties of voracious mosquitos that set upon her in clouds as she stalked her way through the buildings. Controlling her exhalations, and waving them away did little to dissuade the insects, so after a while she ceased all attempts at warding them off and surrendered to their thirst for blood, which they drew freely from her exposed face, neck, and hands.

"Let them have their feast", she thought.

Now that she understood where her quarry lived, she began the long process of returning home and beginning the day. Through the early hours of that morning she ran. Even that early , the town's residents were about, appearing from their homes to drop off trash by the curb or having their early morning cup of coffee.

Now back at her home, se chased sleep, but it eluded her, and she deplored the fact that she still had need for it. Her mother never slept, but then again few Yandere ever did.

Finally awake, she replayed the events of the previous week, still somewhat astounded by what she had done. The demonic entities had whispered to her "Your moment has come, Yandere-Chan. Claim your Senpai. Act now and be done with her." But the voices had only advised her. They had neither dictated her actions nor guided her hands. That had been her doing alone.

And yet …

She had heard the stories of her elder great-grandmother, how she had been hounded by the spirits of those she had murdered in order to claim her own Senpai.

Yandere-Chan rose from her bed, and approached the wardrobe that lined the wall of her room. Worming her way inside, she retrieved her bag, which contained a cell phone, her knife, and a change of clothes, among other items.

She would outlive any who challenged her and would attempt to take her Senpai, she might have thought.

* * *

Heading out the door, she continued to walk along the rows of the local homes until she came to a complete stop. The fire of anger burned within Yandere-Chan at the sight of her Senpai speaking to her new rival, that Amai girl. But she reined in his impulses to strike, her appetite for destruction, instead waiting for her chance to strike at the girl's most vulnerable point. Hurrying along the concrete sidewalk, she passed within feet of Senpai, but he only got a glimpse of Yandere-Chan, who on passing by reacted as if he had seen an apparition. Or else in hilarity at the figure Yandere-Chan must've posed.

Her destination close at hand, each waking second, summoned an unprecedented wave of dark thoughts. Located in the northern wing of the first floor, the kitchen club was the domain of students interested in the culinary arts. Amai Odayaka was the president of the cooking club. The room was divided into two sections, a kitchen containing a stove, toaster, a microwave oven and a refrigerator, provided the aspiring chefs with everything they needed to cook hearty meals. The kitchen was a square shaped room with a pink and white checkered floor with pink wallpaper. The other section of the room, contained a dining room with a table in the center of the room, complete with chairs and a pink table cloth.

The Cooking Club had been waiting for her.

An oven, product of Saikou Engineering, that had been an antique twenty years earlier sat in the kitchen of the cooking club, but it had been well maintained and retrofitted with modern sensors and digital timers. This particular model had been recalled back in the 1980s as it was apparent the anti-tampering system was faulty. A few nudges of the natural gas piping, would cause a serious explosion, killing or severely maiming anyone caught nearby. Despite this, the school continued to use it in their home economics classes and for cooking club activities. The school was planning a bake sale, where students, raising money for a trip to Kyoto would be selling cookies, cakes and other sweets. Scheduled to begin after classes, the students were getting ready with the last minute cakes. The cooking club with its eight members, including the president, buzzed with activity, taking out tray after tray of sweets that had been prepared. The good news for Yandere-Chan was that her target, Amai, had allowed her members to take a bathroom break. There-by allowing Yandere-Chan to sneak into the kitchen, and tamper with the pipes that held the explosive gas.

After a few moments of searching, she found her target. A small knob, 20 centimeters in diameter located on a small pipe in the back that connected natural gas to the oven. Loosening the knob leftwards with a wrench, Yandere-Chan twisted the knob just enough to make it loose. Natural gas was now flowing out of the room. It was to her luck that sensors relating to a gas leak hadn't been installed as well.

The cooking club president's reply was immediate. "Kokona-chan" she said to the purple haired girl "We have one more batch of cookies to make, would you like some?" "Amai-Chan I'd like to" The girl paused, then added: "I'm sorry Amai-Chan my phone is going off I have to take this ."

A smile appeared onto Amai's voice. "That's ok, Amai-Chan, just be sure to hurry back."

Kokona, ran off leaving only Amai to return to the cooking club. She quickly put her white apron back on and set about mixing ingredients. Brown sugar, sugar, vanilla, eggs, and chocolate chips, Amai intended these special cookies for her beloved Senpai, and thus put extra love in mixing the ingredients. Satisfied with the batter, she carefully mixed the dough into balls, and put them on a tray. Then she turned around and lit the stove to prepare tea.

The gas explosion caught up with them just as they were returning from the girls' bathroom. From deep down the halls resounded a squealing wail, and at the same time, almost as if the school was gasping for breath. Shards of glass and metal flew, tearing into the girl's body as though a grenade had been thrown from outside.

A few meters away Yandere-Chan turned her head in time to see the cooking club's members run in terror from the room. Amai Odayaka, just seventeen years of age had her life cut short before her prime. She would no longer threaten Yandere-Chan's love.

* * *

A several monitors, stack in a neat row, sat atop a desk in a smaller private office. Info-Chan placed her phone into the machine and an instant later had shacked into Akademi High School's Computer Network. She had congratulated Yandere-Chan on her recent success and was preparing the next set of information on another target for her client. A search for the individual revealed that she did have name a name, Kizana Sunobu, of the Drama Club, fresh out of the hospital from a previous broken leg. Scheduled to return to Akaemi the following week, the girl, president of the Drama Club would be preparing the western Paly "Romeo and Juliet" to present to the whole school.

Info-Chan placed her phone over the monitor and took a picture of the girl. "Yandere-Chan would be very interested to know her new rival"

Then, exhaling slowly, she stood up, and erased all evidence of her technological intrusions, and returned home.


	4. Chapter 3 - Kizana

Chapter 3- Kizana

Set seven weeks before the Prologue

* * *

Yandere-Chan's instincts about Kizana were correct. The young woman's beauty was of a sort that appealed to the hedonistic side of the male gender and perhaps would one day draw the wealthiest of them to court her, movie posters would be adorned with the image of their heroine, and all of Japan would know her name. But in those days, contact with her fans only extended to the school and the local town. And so the only the local boys lusted after her and the local girls wanted to be her. Haughty and arrogant, Kizana was the president of the school's drama club, an aspiring actress with talent. According to the data she had received from Info-Chan Kizana will be presenting to the school the classic Shakespearean play "Romeo and Juliet" a classic story about a couple in love. Kizana would be the star of the show as Juliet with Senpai as her Romeo, but not if Yandere-Chan could help it.

Akademi High's Drama Club was just one her local haunts. As often as not she could be spotted in the local coffee shop, sipping cups of espresso and smoothies, the town gym in an attempt to keep her figure small. But all were similar in that Kizana and her entourage of admirers and fellow actors would be discussing future scripts and roles and improving impressions of the favorite Japanese and Western actors of their day. Others would be off listening to J-Rock and J-Pop off on their own, while the more ambitious students listened to recordings to improve their English comprehension skills.

Hers was a precarious business, at a time when graduation for seniors was an event to look forward to, the students only had a year left to make the most of their acting talents, acting agents were few and far between, and a lapse in memory could end a play in disaster. The cost of putting up quality plays expensive, school officials had to be bribed and begged for time, and student schedules were subject to change without notice. Delays meant that the actors could lose the talent that made them desirable, or worse yet cancel the play altogether. The dangers were there, considering the president of the club herself had just recovered from a broken leg. You had to love the work if you wanted to reach for the stars.

As a consequence of having consumed too much caffeine and wasted too many hours talking at the coffee house, concerns about the coming play had bobbed to the surface of Kizana's mind.

"That's right," Kizana told Senpai. "And you fool yourself into thinking that you can't be a serious actor like yours truly."

Haruto Yuto and Yui Rio traded quick glances before the Senpai said, "Excuse me for saying so, Kizana, but you didn't seem particularly concerned about that last night-

"Watch what you say," Kizana told her first mate, barely restraining a smile.

"I thought you were ready to give that boy more than just a kiss as included in your script," Yui said teasing.

Kizana waved a hand in dismissal. "I was just toying with him."

"Toy?" Haruto Yuto said. "Since you're still young enough play with him."

The president planted her hands on her hips. "I can be convincing when I want to be."

"Oh, that you were," Yui said

"Everything else in order?" Kizana said as they entered the room

"Shipshape, Kizana" Senpai said trying hard to hide his apparent embarrassment over the previous converstion

"All scripts, costumes and props accounted for?"

"All here Madama President." Haruto said

She returned a satisfied nod. "Well, all right then."

"No oversights this time," she warned her actors in a gentle way

The fact that she had mentioned this, to minimize the impact of the near catastrophe that had nearly cost her the use of her leg by Horuda Puresu, had brought embarrassment to her face.

"We take your meaning, Kizana," said Senpai

"Inexcusable errors," Yui Rio interjected.

"Dumbass mistakes," Haruto Yuto completed looking over at the shy girl who was now hiding her face

The President allowed them a moment to reflect.

"I'm serious," she said as they approached the door to the Drama Club "I'll say it again: this club doesn't have time for members who knock over props. I nearly lost my leg." She looked at Horuda "Don't ever let that happen again. Now shall we rehearse?" Then she looked at Horuda Puresu. "Can you not screw this up again sweetie?"

"No," she said softly "It won't …happen… again…." as if by rote.

"So I'm simply speaking as a member of what should be a competent team"

"Kizana" said Haruto "I need your input on something"

"What is it?"

Haruto bit his lower lip and then said "Was someone else in the drama room?"

She gave a strange look "Well what do you mean."

"One of the costume Wardrobes looks opened"

"Or how else did one of the wardrobe could have opened?"

"By itself?"

"Maybe during class," Yui said

"Okay, so we go check it out." She glanced from Hauroto and Yui shook her head in ignorance. "What aren't you telling me?"

Yui answered for the two of them. "Remember that boy that Haurto was talking to back at the coffee house?"

"Which coffehouse?" Lah said; then added: "No, I remember him. He was looking for me."

Yui nodded. "He'd been expelled from his last school. He didn't say why, but Haruto thought he smelled trouble, and said we couldn't let him watch your play."

Kizana followed the clues they were giving her and nodded. "You're thinking I have a stalker?."

"Just a thought," the Haruto said.

"Which is why you wanted to check it out out?"

"Exactly."

Kizana wrinkled her face "Wouldn't we know if someone was here?"

"Unless he came in before we got here?"Yui said.

"You mean inside one of thewardrobes?"

Haruto nodded.

Kizana put her hands flat on the warddrobe's and leaned toward the door, while Haruto grabbed a prop sword. All they found inside were nothing more than boxes of fake jewelry and various costumes.

"Guess we're just being paranoid" Kizana said to her now relieved actors

She blew out her breath "Now lets get back to rehearsing Act 2 Scenes 1- 5 ."

The aspiring actors split up, each with duties to perform. Haruto would play the part of Romeo's father, Horuda Puresu would take to the costuming department; Senpai to put on his Romeo costume; Yui Rio to act as one of Julet's Servants, and of course Kizana playing the part of Juliet herself.

Without a moment of hesitation, the group of young actors rehearsed the pay over and over, repeating lines and scenes over and over as their lead actress saw fit.

"And that's it for today." Kizana finally said after repeating acts one through five multiple times despite the exhaustion in her group. "You're all free to go"

"Seriously?" Yui Said now drenched with sweat from her hot costume

"I'll be busy changing a few parts in the script" said Kizana glancing over at Senpai "I have ummm changes to give more time to our new actor"

Yui and the other actors, save for Kizana headed out the door, having changed into their uniforms. They would be heading to their homes or cram school, to prepare for coming examinations, and no sooner had they left, Yandere-Chan emerged from her hiding place.

"I need to have a word with you" Yandere said when she entered the room. Yandere-Chan hadn't moved from the treasure chest that served as her hiding place, until she was completely sure that the rest of the actors had left

"Oh do I know you? Oh you're Yandere –Chan here for an interview? An autograph perhaps? Are you an admirer of mine as well?"

"I wouldn't go that far," Yandere-Chan said remembering the week's progression from stalking to plotting her murder. "I decided I need to talk to you about that boy who you going to have as your Romeo."

Kizana made her eyes dull with disappointment. "Oh, that's disappointing, isn't he great, I'm going to ask him to be my boyfriend at the end of the play in front of the whole school."

In her mind, Yandere-Chan only heard her mother, Ryoba-Chan say "To us Aishi women, normal life isn't very important. The only actions we should undertake should be to protect our Senpai's love."

"I can't permit this, Kizana" she told her.

Her expression hardened. "I'm afraid you'll have to." Kizana said as she stood up to leave, annoyed by Yandere-Chan.

She had been aware from the start of the conversation that the Drama Queen always intended to take her Senpai. Baring teeth glinted in her slightly open mouth. Had she truly believed that reason could be arranged with the arrogant and immature Drama club president? Her fates had been sealed from the instant Yandere-Chan had glimpsed Kizana talking to her Senapi. The possibility of reaching any other conclusion was fictional. From that first moment, the two had been locked into an inevitable series of events, fate into conflict. Even Kizana must've realized this when Yandere-Chan produced a katana, freshly stolen from the office of Akademi High School's headmaster.

Kizana Pleaded: "Please Don't, Yandere-Chan."

But by then the warning was nothing more than words.

* * *

Among the Drama crew, the President, Kizana Sunobu, had been the swiftest rival, but she was beyond anyone's help by the time they could reach her. Had it not been for sloppiness on her part, the Katana might simply have pierced her neck and cervical spinal cord. But she had spun quickly at the moment of impact, and the blade had all but removed the back of her skull. How different it had been to observe the behavior of Kizana compared with that of Osana only two weeks earlier.

Feeling like she had accomplished all she had set out to do, Yandere-Chan rose from the from the floor of the Drama Club, and set about cleaning her handy work, stepping over the corpse drawled on the ground, the floor of which was awash blackening pools of blood. Grabbing a mop and a bucket of water, Yandere-Chan set about cleaning evidence of the crime. Within moments of scrubbing the crimson colored stains, Yandere-Chan had finished cleaning but now what was she going to do about the corpse she now had on her hands?


	5. Chapter 4 - The Delinquents

Chapter 4- The Delinquents

* * *

Having stuffed the girl into an abandoned cello case, appropriated from the now abandoned Music Club, Yandere-Chan began the long process of hauling her body out of the school. She thought about her most recent kill, the aspiring actress, Kizana, how she was going to pursue Senpai and what that would've meant for Yandere-Chan's and Senpai's love. And yet, yhe moment of death appeared to be somehow fixed in space and time. According her mother's teachings, since Kizana had been in some way dead from the moment Yandere-Chan spotted her with her Senpai. Any attempts to have saved her, was in essence comparable to using a sponge to dam a raging river.

Yandere-Chan was now seated atop of the cello case, in an attempt to fully enclose the girl inside. Carefully lifting the case onto her back, she awkwardly walked out through the door of the Drama Club and headed for the incinerator at the back of Akademi.

In most Japanese High Schools, there are no janitors and cleaning tasks are left to the students, cleaning floors, washing windows and disposing of trash. Akademi High was no different and had an incinerator, located on the north-west side of the school. The incinerator was brick furnace, complete with gates and a tall chimney. Students during cleaning hours would bring trash, discarded term papers, drinking cups and other trash and rubbish to be incinerated. As Yandere-Chan and her mother, Ryoba Aishi, before her have discovered however, it was also the perfect location for the disposal of unwanted bodies. Dragging the cello case further and out of the school, the incinerator had been waiting for her.

* * *

The delinquents didn't always have a fearsome façade they presented to the students. Once the meekest of the bunch, the five students, Dairoku Surikzu, Gaku Hikitsuri, Hokuto Furukizu, Hayanari Tsumeato and Osoro Shidesu's right-hand, Umeji Kizuguchi each had been on the receiving end of harsh bullying. Driven to the brink, each agreed they would all jump off the top story of Akademi High as part of a grand suicide pact. To shame their attackers and the school that had done nothing to protect them. But, as it had happened, something else changed their lives. An idol each of the five boys could look up to as an inspiration. Osoro Shidesu, the toughest student at Akademi High was ambushed by students from the nearby public school. Despite being outnumbered by forces ten to one, Osoro not only managed to evade her attackers but also knock them all out one by one, taking the uniform of one student as a trophy. Inspired by the fight, the five students followed Osoro around, dying their hair blonde, acting rude to authority figures and other acts of delinquency.

Claiming the incinerator as their turf, the four delinquents talk amongst themselves, drinking smuggled in alcoholic beverages and smoking cigarettes. The five took a liking to the spot as students rarely came down here, and authority figures, save for the guidance counselor, ever bothered them. Feeling confident, they would insult anyone that came their way, acting belligerent and blocking the paths of anyone wanting to use the incinerator. Yandere-Chan was no exception.

"The hell you want?" Umeji said, approaching Yandere-Chan with with a baseball bat "You're not welcomed here, get lost."

Yandere-Chan spread her hands in an innocent gesture. "I'm sorry to have bothered you boys. I merely need to access the incinerator. I only need five minutes and I will leave you to your activities."

Hokuto approached guardedly, motioning to the cello case on her back. "And what the hell is there that you're so eager to burn?"

Yandere-Chan waved her hand. "Nothing of interest to you, just some papers I need to dispose of."

Umeji surged forward, his face scowled in anger. "I'm not in the mood for this. Scram!"

Yandere-Chan coldly locked eyes with him. "Let me through now."

"I don't care get lost," Gaku said more harshly. "You looking for a fight? Wanna spill some blood"

Standing by the gate to the incinerator, Dairoku said, "Speaking of blood, you're leaking some."

Yandere-Chan saw that some of Kizona's blood had spilled out of the cello case and had coated her leg with some congealed blood. "The result of an accident. But thank you for noticing."

Umeji shifted his gaze from the container to Plagueis. "Well you'll be spilling more if you don't get lost."

"I'll give you a moment to think about that."

"You're a long way from the teahcers," Hayanari said. "And probably the last person we'd expect to find back here."

Yandere-Chan nodded in agreement. "I can well imagine."

"Ok you can come through," Dairoku said "Pay us 10,000 yen each"

The delinquents laughed in unison.

"Or better yet, show us what's in your cello." Said Gaku

"I'm not at liberty to divulge the nature of my activities." Yandere-Chan said

Yandere-Chan kept her eyes on Umeji. "I appreciate that you and your boys have many questions about me. But perhaps for the sake of simplicity, I don't have time for this. Let. Me. Through."

Umeji glanced at everyone, then laughed "Or what? There's five of us and one of you! And you're unarmed"

She scowled. "Enough of the polite jabber. I don't have the patience."

Yandere-Chan smiled without showing her teeth. "In that case, I do have time to play with you."

Yandere-Chan took the cello case off and walked towards the group of boys, now raising their weapons.

Her words stopped them cold. "I will kill you then"

"When have you ever known a school girl to say that?" Umeji whispered to his cohorts

"When have you ever known a girl, period?" Hokuto asked in kind.

"What's your gut telling you about her?" Dairoku asked in curiosity.

"Should we beat her up like the others?" Hayanari said raising his pipe

Dairoku drew in his fists. "We don't have to call it that."

"Forget it," Umeji said. "We've never done that—well, once, maybe—but we're not about to do it again."

"I agree," Gaku said.

"Same."

Hayanari withdrew somewhat. "Okay, so I was just thinking out loud."

A look of puzzlement tugged at Gaku's features. "You think she's dangerous?"

Umeji ridiculed the idea. "The students here are cowards, all of them. They use words as weapons."

Hayonari took a long breath. "You asked for my gut reaction. That's what I'm giving you."

The four delinquents had just finished talking amongst themselves when they heard unusual sounds coming from Yandere-Chan a hiss, head and arms twitching eyes widened, face darkened, the boys might have interpreted as a monster from a bad dream. And then a blur that raced towards the group of boys.

Umeji, Hokuto , Gaku, Hayanari and Dairoku turned in unison as the girl came to a momentum-defying stop a few feet from where the four of them were standing. Clenched in his right hand was a kitchen knife, stolen from the dilapidated cooking club. The set of her twitching limbs, the feral working of her jutting jaw, the dark look in her eyes, suggested to the group that the girl was making a serious attempt at killing them.

The knife dangling in her right hand, Yandere-Chan remained silent, letting her posture speak for her nefarious intent. In turn the delinquents, realizing that they were being attacked, clambered to get into position reaching at the same time for the weapons. That the girl permitted them to do so furnished them with yet another mystery, at least until they realized that the girl was merely courting combat.

Hayanari wondered what exactly they could possibly have said or done to arouse so much wrath in the girl. Had she decided that the problems the boys presented to her really could best be solved by killing them, and had decided to take it upon herself to mete out retribution of the cruelest sort?

The face-off had endured for only a moment when Umeji, who had served as Osoro's right-hand, leapt into action, attempting to knock the knife out of the girl's hand with his bat. A split second behind, Gaku raised his weapon and swung several times at the schoolgirl. In the same instant Hokuto, Dairoku and Hayanari , crouched, sprang forward in an attempt to outflank their opponent and place her at the center of a circle.

Spying Hokuto and Dairoku, Yandere-Chan hurled the kitchen knife in a spinning arc that stuck to Hokuto's left shoulder. Ducking from the Umeji's bat, she grabbed the knife and slashed the chest of Dairoku, misting the already agitated air with blood. As the melee continued, Hokuto folded and fell face-first to the concrete floor, while Dairoku, screeching in pain, collapsed to one side, clenching his chest in pain.

The kitchen knife had barely left Yandere-Chan's grip when Gaku flew Yandere-Chan's left side to bring the attack to the girl, swinging his crowbar ceaselessly as Umeji was still doing. This time, though, Yandere-Chan merely dived and ducked as the boys attempted to pummel her. Grabbing Dairoku's pipe, Yandere-Chan turn around and swung the heavy weapon at Gaku's nose, breaking the cartilage inside. He fell to the ground clutching the nose as blood poured freely onto his shirt.

Umeji's eyes tracked the rise and fall of his broken comrade. Angry, Umeji drew a switchblade from his belt sheath and launched himself at Yandere-Chan, his large right hand intent on fastening itself onto her neck.

Yandere-chan grabbed the fallen, but instead of bringing it to bear against Umeji, she danced and twirled out of reach of the switchblade and commenced parrying the delinquent's kicks and punches, until a side-kick to the solar plexus drove Umeji clear across the sidewalk and slamming into the gate.

Now Hayanari charged in from behind and actually managed to get a hold on her. But it was as if the girl had turned to stone Hayanari tried crushing punching her from behind, but to no perceptible effect. And when the Yandere had had enough of it, she positioned the kitchen knife directly in front of her and drove the blade into Hayanari's leg. Screaming in pain and clutching his leg, Hayanari fell to the ground, attempt to pull the knife out, and moaning in pain.

Straightening out of a wide-legged stance, Yandere put the knife away and scanned the boys she had had maimed with chilling exactitude. Her dark eyes fell on Umeji, but only for an instant. Then she went quickly to her nearest victim, who happened to be Gaku Hikitsuri. Dropping to one knee alongside him, Yandere-Chan gazed intently at the boy, but precisely at what couldn't be surmise. Hayanari's bulging eyes seemed to implore his assailant for help, but the Muun did nothing to stanch the flow of blood or offer palliative aid.

She remained by the Gaku's side for a few moments, then moved quickly to Umeji, from whose crushed chest cavity bubbled with each shallow breath.

Yandere-Chan appeared to be frustrated, and her disappointment increased on finding that she had wasted too much time in her melee.

"What… the hell is your problem?," Dairoku managed to say "You could've asked us nicely" he managed to say. "

Yandere-Chan's face contorted in distaste. "I've decided not to have to killed, yet." And knocked out the boys will a swing each from Umeji's bat.

Yandere surveyed her handiwork. "I'll have to hide to bring them to the basement." She shrugged and leaned on the Incinerator's gate. "For my little experiments."

* * *

Yandere-Chan then carefully removed Kizana's body from the Cello case and dumped the body in the incinerator. She closed the gate behind her and examined the broken and beaten boy's bodies on the ground. She retrieved a phone from a pocket in her uniform. Activating the phone, she spent a moment inputting texting Info-Chan. "I've taken care of Kizana. She won't be putting on plays with my senpai anymore, Info-Chan."

"Will there be anything else, Yandere-Chan?"

Then turning to back to the boy's she added

"I'll need cases to move some pieces of trash. Then food and drink. I'm famished."


	6. Chapter 5 - The Aishi Home

Chapter 5 – The Home of the Aishi Clan

* * *

Inside the Headmaster's office, Kocho Shuyona, headmaster of Akademi High for the last thirty years, sat motionless at his desk, reviewing a resume. Across from him, sat Muja Kina, a nurse sent by a job placement company. Dressed in a skirt and low hanging blouse, the young woman sat nervously, hoping she is chosen from amongst a pool of applicants for the prestigious job at Akademi High. Nasu, Kankoshi, Akademi high's official nurse was away on holiday and the headmaster, acknowledging the previous incidents at the school, saw the need for a temporary replacement, if not to treat random acts of violence, then perhaps give influenza shots, treat nausea and asthma, treat broken bones, and other duties expected of a school nurse.

"Recent graduate from your nurse's school, a letter of recommendation from your instructors," Kocho said without looking away from the resume. "What was your previous Internship?"

"Formerly I served the needs of children at a Red Cross Children's Hopsital in Tokyo." the nurse said

"In what capacity?"

"Taking temperatures, helping them take their medications, reading them stories. Cooling their fevers doing everything I can to make them nice and comfy. I want to take care of children."

The headmaster regarded the nurse. "Thus, your application to Akademi High."

"Yes, sir."

"And why have you decided to come?"

"I believe, sir, that my calling in life is to take care of children."

"Tell me, Ms. Kina, what is the proper treatment for setting a broken leg?"

Muja Kina didn't hesitate. "Treatment for a broken leg begins with evaluation of the patient." The nurse said "And immobilization of the leg with a splint. Though if there is a displaced fracture, you will need to manipulate the pieces back into place."

"And?"

"Mend with broken leg with a splint or cast and give the patient some crutches to keep weight off the leg."

"Well after taking a look at your qualifications and a letter from one of your instructors whom I had the experience of attending Tokyo University with, I have decided to take you on as a temporary replacement for our main nurse. You will start next week."

"Thank you very much." Muja said, very excited by the news "I will not let you down, sir."

* * *

Those fortunate enough to have attended Akademi High in the past have often remarked that the education and atmosphere of the pedagogical institute was one of the greatest in Japan. To maintain that pristine realm, to prevent it from being sullied by outsiders, the school maintained high standards of academic and personal conduct. Backed with funds, provided by Saikou Corps, the school was able to build state-of-the-art science labs, computer rooms, classrooms, club activities, swimming pool and the best sports equipment available. The school accomplished all these things thanks to funds provided by the mysterious Mr. Saikou. Save for when it came to collecting on overdue debts, on first acquaintance, appeared to be a stolid and lenient man, if somewhat arrogant, with a highly intelligent, inquisitive mind with a knack for technology. Rumor has it, though adamantly denied by the headmaster, that the school was nothing more than a funnel. To train students to eventually work for the Saikou Corporation. Be it as it ay that some students went on to find careers in other businesses, there was no discounting that many of the students, did in fact on to work for Saikou Corporation in a sort of school to Saikou pipeline.

As classes were not out of session, Akademi's students rushing off in all directions, eager to see the latest films, waste hard earned money at Pachinko Houses or continue their studies at Cram Schools. The group of students left the grounds on bikes, others walked to their homes while the rest would pack onto busses to be herded out to various stops throughout the town.

That day, cutting through the crowds like some predatory creature came Yandere-Chan. Making her way toward the busses, she was stopped by two school girls whom she recognized. The elder, a purpled haired, girl wearing her hair in pigtails was the most excited to her came directly to Yandere-Chan and embraced her in a hug.

"Yandere-Chan" Kokona Haruka said. "You, Saki and I really need to catch a movie together and hang out. I feel like you're one of my closest friends but we don't really hang out all that much. Ever since what you did for my father and me, I feel like you're one of my closest friends."

"When and wherever I can help my friends, Kokona" Yandere-Chan said.

Kokona Haruka, aged 18, was a girl with a troubled past. When she was younger, her mother died under mysterious circumstances. Since then, her father has been struggling to pay debts towards Ronshaku Loans, a loansharking business, led by Mr. Ronshaku, father of Musume Ronshaku. A rival for Senpai's love, Kokona was rare in that Yandere-Chan, whether by pity or some other reason decided against killing Kokona. Instead she had kidnapped the daughter of Mr. Ronshaku. Threatening to mutilate and then murder his daughter, Yandere-Chan successfully blackmailed the loan shark into freeing all of his clients, Kokona's father included, from their debts. Because of this Kokona was convinced to stop pursuing Yandere-Chan's beloved Senpai.

While feeling nothing for others, Yandere-Chan's mother, Ryoba, taught her daughter about the value of friends. While caring nothing for them, such individuals can be useful, if not for establishing alibies, than perhaps anything from acquiring necessary tools safeguarded behind the walls of clubs to possible patsies for a foiled criminal act. Since then, Yandere-Chan has established a pseudo-friendship with Saki and Kakona, eating lunches together and playing arcades and seeing movies when not stalking her beloved Senpai. While Kokona sees Yandere-Chan as a close friend, Yandere-Chan sees her nothing more than a possible tool, a stepping stone towards her love for Senpai.

"We expected you yesterday," Saki said, with a note of exasperation.

"Events of an unforeseen nature prevented me from returning earlier." Yandere-Chan said back to Saki

"Cramming for tests, I assume?" Kokona asked

"You assume correctly."

Kokona relaxed somewhat. "We shouldn't stick around here here any longer. The buses are waiting."

At Kokona's gesture, the three girls began to walk towards the buses.

"You're limping," Kokona said in hushed urgency. "Are you injured?"

"Healing," Yandere-Chan said. "Make no further mention of it."

"We could postpone the movie."

"No. It will take place as scheduled."

"I'm relieved to hear that," Kokona said, "since it's a romantic comedy."

The group was halfway to the busses when a group of girls, all wearing the same color of hair, deliberately cut across their path, forcing them to halt. The faction's obvious leader, a girl with dyed blonde hair and tanned skin, separated herself from the rest and moved to the front.

"Yandere-Chan ," she said. "What a surprise to encounter you here, among the rabble."

Yandere-Chan adopted a faint grin. "Excluding yourself, of course, Murasaki."

Kashiko Murasaki, eldest daughter of the Murasaki family, was a leader of a clique of girls known as the Bullies, characrerized by their tanned skin, dyed blonde hair and the colorful accessories they wore on their uniforms, wrists and hair. Presenting themselves as "sweet and pure, innocent angels" while in fact, save for Yandere-Chan, were the cruelest people in the school. Each of the girls were addicted to their smartphones, gossiping on social media and taking embarrassing photos of students and holding them for blackmail. It wasn't uncommon to hear that they had written awful things on desks owned by an unpopular student, clapping erasers over their heads and other acts of bullying.

Kashiko stiffened. "We're simply passing through."

"As are we," Yandere-Chan said, motioning to Kokona and the rest.

Kashiko shoved Yandere-Chan out of the way and led her group of girls to be the first to reach the busses.

When the group of bullies had moved off and Yandere-Chan's group was back in motion, Yandere-Chan glanced at Kokona. "Someday we will topple the Bullies from their high horses."

Kokona and Saki smiled back. "I hope I'm alive to see that day." Kokona said

"You would know better than most." Yandere-Chan said more to herself

Having arrived at the bus, Kokona was motioning to her friends to take their seats. "You'll be going to your residence or coming with us Yan-Chan?" asked Kokona

"Directly to my home. I have things I need to take care of."

"You'll be meeting us at the theater tonight?" Saki inquired

Yandere-Chan looked away to the window and said "Of course, unless something comes up."

Kokona lowered her voice to say, "Did you hear about the accident?"

"Accident?" Yandere-Chan said

Kokona turned to face Yandere-Chan after looking away from her phone, a text message shocking her face. "The president of my old club, the cooking club, well President Amai is dead."

"Amai Odayaka?" Yandere-Chan asked in faked astonishment. "How? Where?"

"In the hospital recovering, from a gas explosion," Kokona said. "What will her parents think? She was always so sweet so kind, she didn't deserve to die like that."

Yandre-Chan didn't bother asking for details. "I'm sorry about your friend. Do you need time to recover?"

Kokona nodded. "Girls, I'm really sorry, but we're going to have to postpone the movie… I .. I … need time."

Saki turned to her friend. "We're here for you if you need us, Yandere-Chan and I."

* * *

More remote than some, the Aisihi residence, which had been in the Aishi clan for several generations, was otherwise typical of the homes throughout Buraza Town, with its unassuming features typical of that which can be found in a Japanese home.

Yandere-Chan entered the home and began in the outermost rooms, which were appointed with furnishings and objects of art, as well as family photos. The ornamented chambers quickly gave way to the living room rooms crowded with furniture, a table and a television set. And then to galleries filled to overflowing with ancient documents, recorded on media ranging from Washi to flash drives containing information on the Aishi clan's previous records and dealings all in order to collect their own senpai.

Deeper in the house was the basement where Yandere-Chan's real work took place. Confined to cages, were captured students brought to the Aishi home from various locations at Akademi High and Buraza Town. Some were delinquents while others were students who had merely looked at Senpai the wrong way. Some were whose bodies completely intact while others resembled creatures concocted from borrowed parts. Some were well-fed, and others looked as if they were being kept at death's door. More than a few were the subjects of ongoing experiments in what seemed to be vivisection, and others were clearly in a coma. The point of these experiments wasn't out of a need to bleed individuals, but to break the minds of her captives and turn them into mindslaves, whose will has been broken in favor of her own.

Experiments in absolute mindbreaking had gone horribly awry for recipients, often resulting in death or psychotic breakdowns, in which they attempted to kill one another and not kill for Yandere-Chan. While others appeared to resist manipulation and had to be disposed of, some remained passive, even compliant. Perhaps that explained why it was often easier to call on the Mindslaves to kill someone other than Yandere-Chan do the dirty work herself. Ending life, then, could hinge on something as simple as being able to induce a student to take their frustrations out on someone else, such as the rivals for Senpai's love.

Yandere-Chan took a moment to stalk the media page of senpai. Because of the recent events, his relationship status had still been set to single. Trial and error had long ago established that continuing to sabotage all attempts by rivals to steal her senpai, would ensure that their love would last forever.

If one accepted the tales handed down in the Asishi family, from mother to daughter, the ancient Yandere's had known how to accomplish this. But had the Aisihi's such as Yandere-Chan's mother, grandmother, great-grandmother and so forth genuinely been more clever, your had they benefited from the different circumstances in those bygone eras

Yandere-Chan had no interest in being a lingering, disembodied presence, trapped between worlds and powerless that feeling without her beloved Senpai. A world without love was a world without color, one that she wasn't willing to lose ever again. Nothing less than his total body and mind would suffice.

Eternal Love.

Sadly she could only learn so much from social media and had to rely on Info-Chan for information that she wasn't aware of on her own, such as phone calls, emails, and text messages.

Alone in her basement, surrounded by her mindslaves, the enormity of the task suddenly rose up before her like a monolith of immeasurable proportions. For the first time she could feel his love not as a mere supporting wind, fluffing the sails of a pleasure boat, but as a hurricane eager to loose a storm of destruction on Akademi High, it's students, and anyone foolish enough to stand in their way. A scouring storm that would lay waste to her rivals, and pave the way fin which Yandere-Chan would be returned to her rightful place as the lover of Senpai.

The task before her was at once invigorating and daunting, and in the eye of that hurricane she could hear the faraway voices of all those who had come before her. Those in the Aishi Clan who had enlivened the hurricane with their breath and lives. The death of Osana, Senpai's own childhood friend, had been the inauguration, the commencement of Yandere-Chan's pursuit of Senpai, into which the students and faculty of Akademi High which to their own hazard be drawn.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **As you can see, I've decided against taking out the rivals in order as present by YandereDev. His game is one thing, but I feel like it's too restrictive for a story and have decided to go about my own way on it. The rivals will of course die as they threaten Senpai and Yandere-Chan's love. The next chapter won't focus on Yandere-Chan but rather the Saikou Family, specifically Megami and her father. Stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 6 - The Hunting Lodge

Chapter 6 - The Hunting Lodge

* * *

An afternoon breeze carried the fresh scent of blood. Shrieks of agony and death pierced through the branches of trees. The sounds of weapons, old and new, bow and arrow and firearms, came from the mountains that walled the ancient fortress to the west. And to the clamor of parties of beings returning from their separate hunts, blood of whatever color and consistency stirred by primal violence, voices lifted in song or chant, the gutted carcasses of their prey strapped to vehicles, ready for roasting over bonfires that burned in the fort's courtyard, or for preservation by taxidermists. Wild boar, Asian black Bear, Red Fox, Serow, Sika Deer. Whatever their preference.

A hunting lodge located deep in the mountains, whispered by those who knew it slightly, and even by those who had visited over the centuries. The coordinates could be found in the registries, but only if one knew where to look, and how to decipher the data that revealed its location.

Here, once every standard year, Yukio Megami, and the dozen men and women who made up Saikou Corporation hosted a gathering of influential people from across Japan. Their names might be known to a few, but they were largely invisible to the masses and could move among them unrecognized, though they were responsible, for events that shaped modern history. They were conveyed to Lodge in secret, aboard ships designed by Saikou Engineering and owned by Yukio Megami. None came without an invitation, for to do so was to risk immediate destruction and death. What they shared, to a being, was Yukio's belief that financial profit mattered more than notoriety, politics, or vulgar morality.

Founded many generations earlier by members of the Saikou Clan, the lodge had begun as a place of relaxation for the clan, in reward for services and loyalty from the Togugawa Shogunate. Despite having lost nearly everything during the reforms of the Meji Era, the Lodge and the private land, though significantly shrunk, have remained in Saikou possession for many years. A perquisite for those of exalted privilege. Later, under the management of the elder Saisho Saikou, Yukio's biological father, on his retirement from the Chief Executive Officer position of Saikou Corporation, the lodge had become something else: a place where only the most important players in Japan were brought together to exchange ideas. A place where it wasn't uncommon to see members of the Japanese Diet rub shoulders with leading officers of the Japanese Self-Defense Forces, with business leaders and Yakuza crime lords. It was here that the value of the Yen had been established, the Presidency of Japan first proposed, the Ministry of Finance reorganized. The infamous Yukio Mishima, and his private army, the Tatenokai, or Shield Society, were even invited to train at the lodge. The elder Saikou had been moved by the writer's nationalist papers and had even been inspired to name his eldest son after the late writer.

Then, under Yukio Saikou, the lodge became something else again. No longer a simple resort, but also an experiment in bolder thinking, in social alchemy. A place to plot and strategize and wrench the course of world history from the hands of chance. Where once private security had provided safety, Yukio's contingent of borrowed soldiers from the Self-Defense forces now held sway. At great expense, antique art had been smuggled from the Louvre. The forests had been stocked with exotic game, the ancient encampment transformed into a kind of lodge, with Yukio's very important guests residing in crude shelters, with names like Nest, Cave, Hideaway. All to encourage a like-mindedness that would end in partnerships of an unusual sort.

Yukio remained on the rampart while the light waned and darkness crept over the forested landscape. In the grand courtyard below, the bonfire flames leapt higher and the odors of charred meat hung thickly in the air. Wines, spirits and other alcoholic beverages flowed freely. Girls entertained and the crowd grew rowdy. Each hunting party was required to display and butcher its prizes; to get limbs and other appendages wet with blood. Not all participants ate meat, but even those who were considered vegetarian were drawn into the savagery. At midnight the principles of Japan would be mocked in skits, and prominent members of the Japanese Diet, except of course those who were present, would be subjected to ridicule.

Seeing the arrival of his daughter Megami Saikou and two other leading members of Saikou Corp, he swung from the view.

Megami Saikou, was the beautiful heiress to Saikou Corp. A certified genius, an Olympic level athlete, an accomplished martial artist with black belts in Judo, Jujutsu, Aikido, Krav Maga, Kyokushin Karate and a kickboxing enthusiast. Megami was trained to become the perfect leader, to succeed her father as CEO of Saikou Corps. The most popular girl at Akademi High and student council president, though under circumstances that her father refuses to provide, she has been forbidden from attending regular classes at Akademi High. Instead taking classes through distance learning and receiving school updates by email. Mature and intelligent, it is as though she has rehearsed every possible outcome of a conversation and acts accordingly. Though forbidden from going to school, Yukio has allowed his daughter to come with him to his annual gatherings, to see where the real business of Saikou Corp takes place.

"Lady Akira has been waiting for you all night, father," Megami said.

"The price of meeting with me," Yukio said.

Megami gave her father an annoyed look. "If she didn't know that, she would be long gone."

Yukio tailed the trio down a long flight of stone steps and into a reception area warmed by colorful, imported rugs, tapestries, and a fire place. Lady Akira, Yakuza crime lord and notorious gambler, dressed in a pink suit and clutching a white, Persian cat in one arm, attended by an entourage that included her majordomo, bodyguards, and others. Yukio's own guards were quick to usher everyone but the Yakuza Crime boss back into the waiting room. Megami Saikou and two other members of Saikou Corp remained at Yukio's side.

Curled upright on a wooden chair, Lady Akira extended her bare, stubby arms toward the fire. "I've been admiring your comfort women, Saikou," she said. "Particularly the twin sister singers. Perhaps you could help me procure some."

"We've a partner who supplies the girls," Yuikio Saikou said from his armchair. "You'll have to speak with him."

Lady Akira noted the sharp tone in his voice. "On to business then?"

Yukio Saikou offered an apology. "A busy schedule affords little time for pleasantries."

Unaccustomed to straight talk, the Hutt frowned, then said, "I plan to make a grab for Osaka, Mr. Saikou, and would like your support."

"An important shipping port for Japan," Megami said quietly from behind.

"By support, I presume we are talking about money," Damask said.

Akira repositioned herself on the chair and sat her cat down. "I'm aware that you disapprove of drugs and slavery, but there are profits to be made by other means."

"Not pachinko machines, then."

Akira glowered. "You mock me."

Yukio motioned negligently. "I tease you, Akira."

"While, longevity comes naturally to my family," Akira said. "But I don't want for enemies of a different sort. Enemies who would like nothing more than to see me in an early grave."

"The Sorariku clan."

"They are precisely the reason I wish to remove myself from Tokyo and secure the funds for secure my position in Osaka, and from the likes of Akihiro Sorariku and the rest. With your financial assistance I can accomplish that and more. I know that you have befriended other Yakuza in your own neighborhood."

"It's true that other Yakuza clans have done well for themselves," Damask said, "but their successes came at a high cost. What are you offering in return for our investment?"

A light came into the elder woman's dark eyes. "A Pachinko Parlor that will make those on Akihabara seem like amateur games. In addition, the machines will bring tens of thousands of gamblers to fill my coffers to overflowing." She paused, then added: "I'm aware your company produces such machines, and I'm willing to take you on as a partner."

"A silent partner?" Saikou amended.

She nodded. "As you wish."

Saikou steepled his fingers and raised his hands to his jutting chin. "In addition to a percentage of the profits, I want you to arrange for Boss Alfonso to operate freely as well."

Akira adopted an incredulous look. "The Gajin crime boss?"

"You know the one," Megami said sharply.

Lady akira fretted "I can't make promises, Mr. Saikou. The Yakuza is deeply entrenched, and the other clans are grooming their own to assume control of the organization. They may not appreciate or permit-"

"Those are our terms, Akira," Saikou cut in. "Find some way to allow Alfonso to reach an accommodation with the Yakuza and we will support your takeover of Osaka." He gestured toward the fo courtyard. "This very night I can arrange for you to meet with officials representing the Ministry of Fiannce, who will advance whatever amount of cash you need. As well I will put you in contact with our engineering teams to ensure your pachinko machines can never be beaten."

After a long moment of silence, Akira nodded. "I accept your terms, Mr. Saikou. You will not be disappointed."

When the Yakuza crime boss had steered away from the room, servants showed in a group of tall officers who stood at attention and wearing uniforms consistent with those in the high command of the JSDF. Yukio's previous contact with the Defense Forces had been limited to secret channels, now he leaned forward in keen interest as the spokes-member introduced himself as Haru Yamamoto representative of the Council of the Rising Sun, a group of war hawks within the Self-Defense Forces and launched immediately into a diatribe denouncing the Diet for refusing to transform the Self-Defense forces into a true army worthy of defending Japan. Haru went on to say with fist-pounding emphasis that although World War 2 had ended nearly one hundred years earlier, the Japanese Self-Defense Forces remained an underprivileged, poorly-equipped army deserving of far better treatment.

"Or else we will all pay in for it in blood," Haru warned.

Megami waited until she was certain that the officer was finished to remark under her breath, "I'm not sure even the Diet is ready for them."

"We might be willing to help you lobby for representation in the Diet," Yukio said at last, "but the process could require years or even decades, and I'm not convinced you have the patience for it."

Haru's wide nostrils flared. "What's a decade when we have been patient for a century? Aren't we not the defenders of Japan? Or are we required to embrace the conditions along with accepting them?"

Damask shook his head. "No one is asking you to applaud the arrangement."

Haru's expression softened somewhat. "Then we have an accord?"

"Then we shall draw up a contract," Yukio said. "In the meantime, I want some assurance that I can call on you for a favor should the need be called for."

Haru stared at him. "A personal favor? Of what sort?"

Yukio tilted his head and said "Of whatever sort I require"

The officers traded uncertain looks, but Haru ultimately nodded in agreement. "Done, Mr. Saikou."

"A favor?" Megami asked incredulously as the JSDF officers were being seen out.

"Nothing more than a test," Damask told him.

Next to be admitted for audience were two politicians; the taller of the pair, a Diet Representative named Fujiro Saito, represented the Japan First Party. Saito had barely taken a seat when he said, "Promise me, Mr. Saikou, that you haven't entered into a deal with Lady Akira."

"Our dealings with the Yakuza," Yukio said, "are no less confidential than our dealings with you, Representative Saito."

The Representative looked annoyed. "Rumors abound of Akira's plans to refurbish the Pachinko Parlors in Osaka and enter into direct competition with my own."

Yukio regarded him blankly. "Surely you haven't come all this way to hear me address rumors."

Saito worked opened his mouth. "Promises were made, Mr. Saikou."

"And fulfilled," Yukio said; then, in a calmer voice, he added, "As a means of offsetting losses in revenue from pachinko, perhaps we could work out a deal on raising the prices of rare earth elements instead."

The politician said. "That sounds more like a possibility than a guarantee."

Yukio shrugged. "We will take it up with Saikou Mining. But for now, consider it a starting point for discussion." Reclining in his chair, he appraised Saito before saying, "What else is troubling you, Representative Saiot?"

"The favoritism you show to the war hawks within the Self-Defense Forces."

"We are merely helping them secure full representation within the Diet," Yukio answered.

Saito grew strident. "The Self-Defense Forces were doing perfectly fine for themselves without full representation. And in exchange for what, surrendering some of the islands in the Pacific?"

"What's fair is fair," Yukio said evenly.

Saito gave him a scathing glance. "Fairness has no part in it. You're interested only in having the Self-Defense forces act as your personal army, Mr. Saikou." Abruptly, he got to his feet. The representative showed the members of Saikou Corp his back and stamped out the door, leaving his aide to look around in confusion, before he hurried out.

Megami's mouth opened in surprise. "He can't just-"

"Let him go," Yukio said.

Megami compressed her lips. "Father, If we are going to benefit from the power they wield in the Diet, we'll need to find some way to placate them.."

"I disagree," Yukio said. "We need to find a way to show them that they are expendable."

* * *

Leaving his fellow members of Saikou Corp to rest, Yukio Saikou climbed the lodge's eastern rampart for nightfall. He was as weary as any of them but too dissatisfied with the outcome to find much comfort in sleep.

Once the last of the arrivals had been dealt with, Yukio, Megami, and the other members of Saikou Corp had devoted the rest of the evening to meeting with members of what they termed their steering committee, which was made up of select politicians, officers of the Self-Defense forces, and industrialists, and bankers. The committee met bi-annualy, though seldom at the lodge, to assure the swift passage of corporate-friendly legislation, fix the price of such commodities as natural gas, steel, and oil, and keep members of the National Diet in their place.

Not everyone agreed that the Saikou's strategy was the best method for keeping the Government of Japan off-balance and thus ripe for manipulation. But Yukio Saikou had insisted that their common goal of oligarchy, which is the government by a select few, would be realized, even if attained as a result of actions and events only few would even observe.

Yukoo took comfort in knowing that his guests believed they had taken part in something secretive, and had been encouraged to execute campaigns that on the surface may have seemed informed by self-interest but were in fact bits of his personal business.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I decided that for this chapter, we will take a look at the mysterious Mr. Saikou and his dauther, Megami Saikou. We know basically nothing of the man besides that he is the CEO of Saikou Corps. Next however, we will return to our Yandere-Chan and her pursuit of Senpai**


	8. Chapter 7 - Osoro

Chapter 7 – Osoro

Set Six weeks before the Prologue

* * *

With Foot movements like a symphony, Yandere-Chan moved through the forest, all part of her Grand Plan for heart. Chasing her prey first on foot, hurrying from the school, she stopped her pace to slow down. Her eyes narrowed and crept the forest for signs of signs of her prey. She crouched down to the brushes and slowly crawled along a trail that led from the school to Buraza Town.

"She's overstayed her welcome," thought Yandere-Chan as she stopped listen to her environment, the sounds of birds chirping, squirrels and various other animals in the forest. Listening carefully, she began to scan the forest. Someone else was out there and heard the sounds of movement in the trees.

She spent another long moment listening, then she dashed from her hiding spot in the bushes,and hid behind a tall, fir tree. Lifting off in great numbers from their roosts and screeching in displeasure, the birds in the forest warned the rest that a hunter was on the loose. Of the most dangerous sort, Yandere-Chan might have added, add hunter of human beings.

"Is She here?" she wondered

For the past week, Yandere-Chan, with information garnered by Info-Chan had been stalking her new target. Osoro Shidesu, female leader of the delinquents of Akademi High and Yandere-Chan's new rival for Senpai's heart. Osoro had previously been suspended from Akademi for her previous record of having beaten down ten rival students from Shisuta Town. Her behavior unacceptable to the High School's high standards, Headmaster Shuyona, saw fit to suspend her. With her suspension up, Osoro returned to Akademi High. There her life turned around as she had met a certain boy. Senpai had been the first one not to judge her for having a delinquent past and accepted her as she was. This act of kindness has endeared Senpai to her heart. Thus, Osoro too intends to confess her love to Senpai under the Confession Tree this Friday. Not if Yandere-Chan can help it of course.

Ahead Yandere-Chan heard the banging of a wooden sword on a tree. A wooden katana, the characteristic weapon of a high school delinquent.

Instantly she pulled her kitchen kknife from her skirt and held it in her left hand. Revealing herself from the shadows came a tall, school girl, with unkempt, shoulder-length dyed blonde hair. She wore a torn, male uniform around her as a sort of cape, a trophy taken from a previous fight. Bandages covered her arms and legs.

Osoro Shidesu

Yandere-Chan faltered momentarily.

"I knew I could you've been tailing me this whole week," Osoro

Yandere-Chan dropped all pretense and faced her adversary squarely. "Yes, it is true, I have been stalking you all week."

The delinquent laughed harshly. "A life on the streets with many enemies will make aware of enemies. Now why has a little girl like you been stalking me? Scram!"

"That boy, the one you have a crush on.." Yandere-Chan said

"What of him?"

"I've chosen him as my Senpai, you should get lost before you find yourself… hurt."

"Who the hell do you think you are? Get out of here before I break your arms. My gang can watch."

"Your gang?" Yandere-Chan said with disgust. "We'll see about that."

"They follow me like sad puppies."

Yandere-Chan cocked her head to the side. "Your gang sees you as great?"

Osoro nodded. "Even now they await my return."

"Await?," Yandere said. She had a surprise in store for Osoro Inhaling, he said, "Your gang is dead."

Confusion showed in Osoro's eyes. "Girls like you only wish it were so."

Yandere-Chan held her kitchen knife off to one side, parallel to the ground. "What's more, they died by my hand."

"Impossible."

Yandere-Chan laughed with coldly. "How great of a leader can you be if you failed to know your gang is dead?"

Osoro raised her wooden katana over one shoulder. "In killing you I will avenge their deaths and be sure to let your Senpai what kind of monster you are, and keep him the likes of you."

"If," Yandere-Chan corrected. "But enough of this. If you want to kill me, you better make a worthy effort."

The enraged Osorocharged.

To Yandere-Chan, fights were tedious affairs, full of wasted exertion when she could've used stealth to kill a rival. Osoro however, had always enjoyed a good fight, and had clearly bequeathed that enthusiasm to her gang of delinquents. For no sooner had the blades of their weapons clashed than Osoro began to bring the fight to him in unexpected ways, twirling her surprisingly limber body, tossing the katana from hand to hand, mixing forms. At one point she leapt onto an overhanging branch and, and continued the fight from high ground. Worse for Yandere-Chan, Osoro had been in so many fights that she could not only anticipate, but counter Yandere-Chan's every move.

In short order, Osoro penetrated her defenses, bruising the side of Yandere-Chan's neck.

The contest took them backward and forward through the trees, across bushes, and up onto piles of mossy rocks.

Realizing that the fight could go on indefinitely, she took himself out of his body and began working herself like a puppet, no longer on the offensive, making attacks, but merely responding to Osoro's lunges and strikes. Gradually the delinquent understood that something had changed. Instead of what up until then had been a fight to the death seemed suddenly like a sparring match. Exhausted, she doubled her efforts, fighting harder, more desperately, putting more power into each strike. But in the end surrendered her precision and accuracy.

At the height of Osoro's attack, Yandere-Chan went back on the offensive. With a two-handed upward swing launched from between her legs caught Osoro off guard. The blade didn't go deep enough to puncture the girl's heart, but cut her from stomach to chest. As her head snapped backwards in retreat, Yandere-Chan brought his kitchen knife straight down, tearing Osoro's weapon from her hand and nearly cutting off her fingers as well.

With a gesture of her other hand, Osoro pulled a hidden switchblade from a skirt, but Yandere-Chanwas quicker, and knocked the blade out of Osoro's hand. Seeing that the girl was ready to turn and grab the weapon, Yandere-Chan stuck the blade's tip below Osoro's chin and yelled "Yield!"

Osoro froze, a look of shock appeared over her face as she had never lost a fight before. Then she dropped to her knees in surrender.

"I give up girl. I accept that I lost and you can have… that boy. Your Senpai."

Yandere-Chan showed her teeth in hatred. "Around you I would always have to watch my back and my Senpai."

Osoro lifted her face in sadness. "Is it true, girl? Is my gang really dead?"

"Dead, and buried." She took a step toward Osoro.

"Then what are you going to do about me?" Osoro asked.

Yandere-Chan studied her face coldly. After a quick glance around, she retrieved a vial of liquid from a necklace around her neck and tossed it in front of Osoro. "Drink this."

Osoro's gaze went from the vial then back to Yandere-Chan, and she showed a worried look on her face "I know this drug, it will poison me!"

"It will," Yandere-Chan coldly. "But I'll make sure that you don't die."


	9. Chapter 8 - The Early Years

Chapter 7 – The Early Years

* * *

In the sound-proofed basement of the Aishi residence, Osoro sat, drugged, bound and gagged to a chair. Nearby in cages or also bound to chairs, were the collection of delinquents and others Yandere-Chan had collected over time when stalking Senpai.

"You'll make a wonderful mind slave," Yandere-Chan said as she watched Osoro. Yandere-Chan had been taught some months earlier before her mother mysteriously left, that capturing her enemies and converting them into mind slaves can be quite useful. To acting as agents on her behalf, to assassins and saboteurs. No one could ever believe that a mere schoolgirl had broken these people so thoroughly that they could be compelled to kill on their master's whim.

According to the data she had received from Info-Chan, the young delinquent remained drugged but her condition was stable. Too much of the drug and she would die and then need to be disposed of.

Yandere-Chan kept her gaze on Osoro. The bruise she had inflicted with her wooden katana to Yandere-Chan's neck had healed, but the faint scar was a fresh reminder of what she had to lose. Kokona and Saki, who had visited Yandere-Chan some hours earlier had noted the bruise and were told she had simply slipped in the shower. But no more than that.

Immediately following the contest in the forest outside of Akademi High, Yandere-Chan had commanded Info-Chan to locate further rivals in return for payment of panty shots. An investigation of the school's network had yielded data on three rivals for Senpai's heart. A substitute teacher, named Mida Rana. A nurse named Muja Kina, as well as the president of the Occult club, Oka Ruto. It seemed that well before she had confronted Osoro, Senpai had fallen ill and became enamored by the new nurse, having fallen under the watchful gaze of a teacher who preyed on young schoolboys. And trying the Occult Club for a trial basis, attracted the attention of the shy quiet president. Instead of taking a rival one at a time, she would have to take three out within the span of one week.

That she has to target her rivals came no surprise. She and Senpai had reached an impasse involving their love, and the rivals would serve as a test of that love. The product of a long line of Yandere women, Yandere-Chan believed that victory could be achieved through the combination of science and murder. With the aid of sophisticated computers and the intelligence of her Associate, Info-Chan, Senpai could be provided for and fall into her loving embrace, and the female rivals for his heart would gradually dwindle and disappear. Yandere-Chan knew that she couldn't simply play games of chance with the boy, and that while the fated relationship of Senpai and Yandere-Chan will happen, its rise could only be influenced and hurried by Yandere-Chan herself and herself alone.

Info-Chan believed in formulas and calculations as strongly as the Yandere did, but she was not a fatalist, simply an opportunistic information broker. More importantly for Yandere-Chan, she had been raised to believe in the elimination of competitors, and viewed the rivals as just that. These women and girls wasn't simply some pushovers that could be persuaded to step aside. Instead, they had to be undermined, toppled, and dismantled. Decimated. She had assumed that, given time, she would have been able to win Senpai over, but her love had obviously pronounced her unfit and had looked elsewhere. The unbridled desires of Aishi Clan were a blessing for the Yandere, for those desires birthed love which could be used to further the cause. Yandere-Chan had been instructed by her own mother to be on the lookout for suitable boy of her own, just as the elder Aishi had been when she had discovered Yandere-Chan's father. Perhaps now Yandere-Chan had regarded the attack as beneficial, no matter the results. Had Osoro been victorious, she was deserving of the Senpai. If not, then Yandere-Chan might come to cherish her love for Senpai more.

An old story that had never made much sense to her until now.

But it did explain Osoro's own curious behavior in the days preceding the events on at Akademi High. It was impossible to know how long the delinquent's attack had been in the planning. Other rivals Yandere-Chan had eliminated had been distracted, and that inattention had cost them their lives. But in those final moments, Osoro was ready to beat Yandre-Chan for her previous transgressions. It made little difference now. In fact, Yandere-Chan found Osoro's efforts contemptible.

Like Yandere-Chan, her mother, Ryoba had obviously embraced the fact their Senpais weren't going to love them unless all other girls had been eliminated. The goals of the Aishi clan, were simple. Find their Senpai that would make them whole, revenge on any girl that stood in their way, and ensure the Aishi clan continued. But while most Aishi women since time immemorial had in their own fashion helped the clan, their efforts had owed less to selflessness and allegiance to Senpai than to weakness and incompetence in their rivals. For the past five hundred years, the women of the Aishi line had lived in Buraza Town and found the local men of their choosing to continue the clan. Yandere-Chan finally understood. She would never have been one to lay in wait or seek another Senpai. Nor would she have been content to simply remain in a rival's shadow had they actually triumphed where others had failed.

How, in all his greatness, had Senpai failed to grasp that Yandere-Chan was his one true love? How had the boy failed to grasp that destiny had called him towards her?

In a rare moment of compliment, Senpai even had even said as much, showing he did care about her.

"Um.. are you okay? You didn't hit your head or anything, did you?"

Was Yandere-Chan now to believe that Senpai had also considered Osoro and the others in such a way?

If so, it demeaned their love.

The data Info-Chan had discovered failed to shed light on more personal information that the rivals might have. Set ways of courting a Senpai were a thing of the past. Romance was for the rivals. Where they courted Senpai, the Yandere lusted for him. Where the rivals believed they knew Senpai, Yandere-Chan possessed him. Owned by their love, they ultimately became one with their Senpai. Yandere-Chan thought back to how her own father and mother came to be together.

Ryoba Asihi, mother of Yandere-Chan, was very much like her daughter in her early years. Moving through life with no purpose, no emotion. Eventually meeting Yandere-Chan's father, Ryoba's own Senpai, taking down her various Rivals for his heart, from getting them bullied out of school, drowning one girl in a toilet in the bathroom, to expulsion and poisoning. These activities did not go unnoticed as she was caught by an investigative reporter wishing to advance his career. By manipulation and fake tears, Ryoba was not only able to deflect blame from herself, but throw it right back at the reporter in question. His career and reputation ruined, the reporter was forced to leave town in disgrace. Now free from her rivals, Ryoba had been able to kidnap her Senpai, forcing him into a relationship and later marriage. So it happened that Yandere-Chan's father, came to be the husband of Ryoba. It was the fruit of this marriage that bore Yandere-Chan, who was very much like her mother before her, her grandmother, and all the Aishi females.

* * *

.

Located in Buraza Town, the couple lived in the same neighborhood as the one Ryoba had lived in for all of her life. Cheerful and friendly to everyone, always ready to tell anyone within earshot how much of a doting wife and devoted mother she was. Captive to his wife, Yandere-Chan's father made many attempts to escape. However, at the birth of their daughter, Yandere-Chan's father stayed behind in vain attempt at turning Yandere-Chan into a normal girl and end the Aishi legacy of Yandre women. Regardless, and at great expense, Ryoba set about controlling her husband in many ways; gates and locks that only she had the keys to, to cameras located at all doors and hallways. Even in the best of instances his wife was difficult to approach, as one thought of leaving her for menial tasks or changing jobs required her approval. Then even his family were prohibited from visiting without prior authorization from Ryoba.

Her upbringing was in many ways the antithesis of the typical Japanese childhood, and yet young Yandere-Chan managed not only to endure her early but to prosper. Her mother took what some considered to be an unhealthy interest in Yandere-Chan's development, recording every detail and encouraging her to share even her darkest thoughts with her. She was especially interested in observing her interactions with playmates, from various backgrounds, both male and female which she was never at a loss to provide, interrogating her after every session about his feelings about this or that child. Even Yandere-Chan's father found time enough from a demanding schedule to be a doting parent.

Yandere-Chan was not yet even five years old when she began to sense that she was somehow different. Since hear early childhood, Yandere-Chan suffered from some inexplicable and strange condition. She could never experience satisfaction, feel fulfillment or happiness. Or express emotions the same way other people could. Her father argued with Ryoba, wishing his daughter was normal, attempted the bribe the girl with gifts and presents. But nothing worked. As she came of school age, she noticed that not only was she more astute than her playmates, but she could often manipulate them, making them laugh as well as cry. Comfort them just as often as incite anxiety. She learned to read intentions and body language. When she felt that someone didn't like her, she would go out of her way to be generous. But when she felt that someone liked her too much she would occasionally go out of her way to be difficult, as a means of testing the limits of the relationship. She created tricks and deceits, and sometimes allowed herself to play the victim, the patsy, out of concern for arousing unwanted suspicion or being forced to reveal too much about her hidden talents.

As she got older, other children became playthings rather than playmates, but in a vain attempt to feel something for herself. One afternoon a youngster she had grown to dislike pushed his way past Yandere-Chan in an effort to be first to reach a staircase that led down to the elementary school's lower-level courtyard. Grabbing her peer by his upper arm, Yandere-Chan said, "If you're in such a rush to get downstairs, then jump out the window." Locking glances, she repeated the suggestion again, and her victim took it to heart. Many questions were asked after the young boy's crushed body was discovered in on the ground, but Yandere-Chan kept the truth from everyone but her mother. She made her go over her explanation in increasing detail, until finally saying, "I've long suspected that you share the same experience I have, and now I know it to be true. It's a strange, wondrous feeling, Yandere-Chan, and you have it in abundance. But one day, you will meet someone who will complete you, someone to make you complete. Later in life you will understand, but right now it must remain undisclosed."

Having lived a secretive life for so many years, Yandere-Chan found the notion of sharing the secret only with her mother completely natural.

No one held her responsible for her classmate's plunge from the window, but, soon after, the steady stream of playmates began to dry up. Worse, her father began to grow distant, even while Yandere-Chan found herself growing older and moving from elementary to middle school. She considered that her father didn't even love her power, or had come to think of Yandere-Chan as some kind of monster.

Before she left for her business in America, Ryoba-Chan left a note inside the backpack of Yandere-Chan,

"We Aishi women are an unseen opposition," Ryoba had told her young daughter. "A phantom. Where the Samurai of Japan once wore armor, we now hide in the shadows. But our love for our Senpais works through us all the more powerfully in our invisibility. For the present, the more covert we remain, the more influence we can have over our chosen Senpai. Our revenge the girls that get in our way will be achieved not through brute force but by hiding in plain sight."

On the return to Akademi High, she met someone that would change her life forever. The boy boy that her mother told her that would complete her. Her own Senpai. That moment, when got into contact with him, she felt for the first time everything she had missed, emotions, music, seeing color in a world of grey. But as soon as he had left her presence, she had returned to her old, empty, self. Yandere-Chan absolutely had to have this boy all to herself, and she was terrified of losing him. And yet, she saw something worse, he was talking to an orange haired young girl. Before long, however, Yandere-Chan began to suspect that her Senpai was the reason for the girl's visits. And the suspicion that there was something between them incited feelings of anger and jealousy in young Yandere-Chan, if Senpai dated this girl, she would lose him forever.

Yander-Chan had made up her mind to bring her all her skills to bear on the intolerable situation when, she received a text from the mysterious character known as Info-Chan.

"Hey"

"Do I know you?"

"I saw you stalking an upperclassman today"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No. I wanted to give you some information about the girl he was with."

"Her name is Osana Najimi."

"She has a crush on him."

"She believes in the myth about the cherry tree behind the school."

"The myth that if you confess your love to someone underneath that tree on a Friday, they are guaranteed to accept your confession?"

"Correct."

"She's planning to confess to him next Friday."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I would be very happy if something bad happened to Osana-Chan."

"I think you might be the right person to give her what she deserves."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the person nicknamed 'Info-Chan' at school."

"I've heard rumors about you. You blackmail girls and sell panty shots to boys. Nobody knows your real name."

"The rumors are true."

"If you ever need a favor, text me a panty shot and I'll give you whatever support I can."

"If you want information about anyone at our school, just send me a photograph of their face, and Ill tell you everything I know about them."

"You're disgusting."

"You're a stalker."

"If you want my help, text me. If you don't care, ignore me."

"You have one week until your precious Senpai belongs to Osana-Chan."

Since then, Yandere-Chan has been working very closely with Info-Chan, sending her periodic panty shots of other girls in return for various services. Ranging from bottles of poison to sabotaging a girl's reputation.

In addition to being widely known hacker and Information Broker, Info-Chan headed a shadowy organization and hacker group that over the decades had gathered intelligence on the dealings of nearly every student of Akademi High and resident of Buraza Town. With Info-Chan masquerading as a Akademi High student, she had blackmailed many students and faculty, often conspiring with the t worst of Buraza Town and Akademi High, and facilitating anarchy whenever possible.

With the school being converted to the cause, everthing else will fall in line, with Senpai as her lover, manipulating the actions of an important few to control the behavior of just one boy.


	10. Chapter 9 - Three's Company

Chapter 9 – Three's Company

* * *

With the delinquent Osoro taken care of, Yandere-Chan thought she could now rest. However, Info-Chan sent her a list of girls who were now interested in Senpai as well. And now it fell to Yandere-Chan to do something about those potential competitors, if for no other reason than to eliminate the possibility of losing her beloved Senpai to them.

Akademi High's database contained information on three girls, Muja Kina, the substitute nurse who was filling in for Nasu Kankoshi. Mida, Rana a substitute teacher, and finally Oka Ruto, leader of the occult club. Yandere-Chan had succeeded in learning as much about them as Info-chan knew, after she had cracked the complex code the school had used to safeguard the entries. How these girls had escaped notice before by Yandere-Chan was something of a mystery, but one scarcely worth solving. She simply had to determine whether they posed a threat to her and Senpai's love.

The first on her list of rival's was the substitute teacher, Mida Rana. A taller woman, she had brown hair tied up in a ponytail. Wore lipstick and had tight black suit jacket with her bra slightly showing, she was a hit with the teenage boys of Akademi, whom had a particular taste for. She seemed to have grown tired of seducing young boys and wishes to "settle down". Having caught her eye with his gentle charms, Senpai won't be able to resist her seductions, unless of course Yandere-Chan acted quickly to sabotage her advances.

Little was known about the woman besides that she was a teacher of a number schools and Academic institutions, not just Buraza Town but throughout Japan. Yandere-Chan requested additional information on her background, address, medical records, anything of value that could be used against her.

"It would seem your friend here," Info-Chan began "Is pregnant, and has been receiving prenatal care at Buraza Hospital. That would explain the positive test results, likely a few months pregnant. Knowing her 'tastes', it would likely be a student of hers. But she only just started at Akademi..."

Yandere-Chan nodded and typed back. "I suspect that woman's passions got the better of her one night when she was giving 'private lessons'. Where was her last place of employment?"

Info-Chan began typing. "Oh my." She began "It seems that she likes them… young. Real young. The last place was an all-boys middle school in Tokyo. A place with thirteen to fourteen year old boys. No wonder she's so hesitant to reveal the father and chose your Senpai in his place."

Yandere-Chan had just stepped down into the locker room at the front entrance of Akademi when she receved another text from Info-Chan. "Yandere-Chan, you'll be interested to know that Mida Rana is leaving the building."

"Does she drive to the school every day?"

Info-Chan texted back. "No. She prefers to walk from her residence to the school, to 'keep a close eye on her students'."

Yandere-Chan thanked her and swung towards the door. "I better hurry" she thought "Before she gets a lead on me and runs."

She headed out, where students and faculty were on their way out, crowding the sidewalks with students. Locating her prey in the crowd, Yandere-Chan began to follow her.

Maintaining reasonable distance, Yandere-Chan trailed the substitute teacher from the sidewalk to the road, then across one of the bridges that spanned the river into Buraza's sister city, Shisuta Town. Past the school, a post office … All the while Mida Rana had been glancing over her shoulder and was now increasing her pace, as she neared the entrance to a tunnel.

"She behaves as if she is aware of being followed," Yandere-Chan said, eyes fixed on her quarry.

Yandere-Chan stopped to take a look around. "This way." She thought

Hurrying through buildings undercut by the tunnel, she emerged just where the pedestrian bypass exited into a square surrounded by cafés and boutique shops

Then she resumed she clandestine surveillance, shadowing the woman now, who led them on a tour of Shisuta that ended at a bank's Automated Teller Machine kiosk. Yandere-Chan relied on Info-Chan to give an update on the woman's activities.

"She has deposited a sum of cash," the droid said. "But I'm unable to provide the account number. Even my abilities have their limitations."

Yandere-Chan gestured in dismissal. "That won't be a problem."

She waited until the woman had exited the kiosk to resume the pursuit.

"I don't have a moment to lose."

Catching up to her quarry as she was entering the public square, she overtook her and hurried into the pedestrian tunnel ahead of her. Fifty feet along, she found herself in an unoccupied, dimly lighted stretch and waited.

Mida did not disappoint her. And the moment she walked by again, Yandere-Chan activated a Taser she had stolen from the Headmaster's office hidden fired a shock into the chest of the woman.

Mida Rana loosed a tormented scream and collapsed to the floor of the tunnel, squirming in pain. Moving quickly, Yandere-Chan dragged her deeper into the tunnel, she pinned the woman down with one knee.

"Why are chasing after a certain student named Taro Yamada?" Yandere-Chan asked angrily

Mida Rana struggled to form a response. "Why? Are you his sister?"

"You only wish, now again: Why my Senpai?"

"He's a nice boy," Mida muttered out, "He's mature and seems like a good family man."

"A good father, is that it?" Yandere-Chan pressed. "Because another student of yours from that Middle School is the father?"

"How could you know that?"

"Never mind how I know. What matters is that you should never talk to that boy again. Should I go public with the information, a scandal could oust you from any job."

Yandere-Chan laughed shortly in a satisfied way. She stood and began to move off. "I'm glad we've come to an understanding. You're free to go."

"You can't leave me like this," Mida begged as she struggled to get off the ground.

Yandere-Chan came to a sudden halt and returned to her victim. "If you were pursuing some other boy, I might have allowed you to continue your activities. But by coming after the boy I love, my Senpai, you also become my enemy." She turned her voice to a menacing growl. "Consider this Ms. Rana, you have one week to get your affairs in order before I have my associate plaster your horrible face and name on the front page to every sex offender registry in the police databases in Japan. I suggest you use your time wisely to find the best hiding place for yourself where the Police won't be able to find you, and I won't come looking for you."

* * *

Every year at Akademi High, the students and faculty get together to plan a Cultural Festival. Students from all of the clubs, from gardening, science, sports club and the rest, got together to display their achievements to the rest of the student body. Students would be wearing the traditional garb of Japan, Kimonos and Yukata. With the Cooking Club having been disbanded from the earlier gas explosion, the school brought in caterers feed the students. Turning one of the classrooms into a makeshift café. But it wasn't the smell of food that was on Yandere-Chan's mind, it was yet another rival

The pale skinned Oka Ruto, was the president of Akademi's Occult Club. The club was devoted to all things supernatural, from attempts to summon demons, and readings from the Necronomicon. However, much of the time was devoted to reading creepy pastas on the internet, to watching horror movies on the weekend. She personally stayed up late every night researching the paranormal, creating an apparent lack of sleep and thus causing her to have a tired look. She and the Occult Club would be performing Fortune telling for the students that visited their room, palm reading, crystal balls and the like.

Looking for anything else she can use against Oka, Yandere-Chan commissioned Info-Chan for further information. She stalks the Basu sisters, strange behavior but nothing that could be blackmailed. Her medical records revealed a number of neurological disorders, Asperger's Syndrome, Epilepsy and finally, she has a physically weak heart.

"A sudden jolt could…: Yandere-Chan thought to herself. She smiled sinisterly and walked into the crowd of students. Dressed in a fine blue Kimono, Yandere-Chan walked towards the upper floors of Akademi High, where the Occult Club was waiting for her.

The Occult Club's more recent newcomers were of a different sort, young people, dressed in tattered clothing and carrying their possessions on their backs. Drifters and searchers, modern academic nomads. Male and female, though three times as many boys to girls, distinguished by what some saw as a restless gaze and others the look of the lost. At first the other students didn't know what to make of these wanderers, but gradually the students left them alone, seeing them as a strange bunch, weird but harmless, whose President was rumored by the student body to possess powers.

Among the crowd of students that day was Yandere-Chan, wearing a dark blue. Where normally the mere sight of a Yandere-Chan with the Occult might've been cause for unwanted attention, the youthful horde she had fallen in with barely gave her a second glance.

Yandere-Chan kept to herself amongst the crowd in the hope of maintaining as low a profile as possible. The Occult club was allowing only one student in at a time, as their leader, Oka, read their palms and told their individual futures. While it was unlikely the girl truly had prophetic powers, the students of Akademi High saw it as nothing more than entertainment for the masses, barely taking note of a hunter within their midst.

Wedged in amongst a dozen others in an over packed hallway, Yandere-Chan let her gaze sweep across an outside the window. In a cloudless sky of blue, Yandere-Chan could feel the future she and Senpai would share, just barely out of reach. The line moved slowly, and people were beginning to leave the line to find other club's activities to try. Her Journey's end was closing in, as the line got closer and closer to her destination, the Occult Club Room, now disguised as a sort of den or lair with a black enclosure.

The Summoning as it was called.

Now entering the Club from the adjacent hall, Yandere-Chan joined the crowd in a short trek to a natural amphitheater, where collapsible chairs provided seats for some. Others sat on their backpacks or spread out on the ground. Nearly everyone in the stood up and a wave of anticipation moved through the crowd, building to a fervor as Oka Ruto stepped up to address the crowd, encircled by club members dressed in black robes.

Alone in the center, and, once the crowd had quieted, began to speak in a solemn voice.

"I have seen the coming darkness and the girl that will visit it upon the school." She paused briefly to allow her words to be felt. "I have witnessed the collapse of Akademi, and I have beheld even the Student Council spun into turmoil." She aimed a finger toward distant mountains. "On the horizon looms the subsequent death of innocents."

She paced, almost as if speaking to herself. "And finally I have seen that only those hardened by this ineluctable truth can survive." She scanned the audience. "Only those of you who are willing to turn upon one another and profit by the misfortune."

The crowd sat in stunned silence.

She opened her arms to the crowd. "Look, each of you, to the ones to your left and right, and to those in front and behind …"

Yandere-Chan did as instructed, meeting innocent gazes and angry ones, frightened looks and expressions of loss.

"… and think of them as stepping-stones to your eventual escalation," Oka said. She showed her hands. "The touch from my hands will tell me your futures. Come to me in the enclosure if you wish to be read."

Many in the crowd stood and began to press toward the stage. Yandere-Chan took her time, finding a place at the end of a meandering line. The cultural event was almost over by the time Yandere-Chan reached the inside of the enclosure where she came to Oka Ruto. Her small, thin hands took hold of hers and she moved her fingers around her palms palms.

"A girl with a dark as the night aura, the first who has come in search of me…." she said.

"You were chosen," Yandere-Chan told her.

She held her gaze, and a sudden look of uncertainty came into her eyes, as if Yandere-Chan had locked horns with her. "What do you say?"

"You were selected, but without your knowledge. And so I needed to meet you in person." Yandere-Chan replied

She continued to stare at her. "That's not why you are here?"

"Oh, but it is," Yandere-Chan said, pressing further

She tried to withdraw her hands, but Yandere-Chan had a firmer grip of them. "Then why are you here?" she said

"A certain boy you like… Taro Yamada."

"The boy… that cast a hex on me?" Oka asked softly. "What about him?"

"You don't deserve him."

"I don't?"

"Unfortunately not," Yandere-Chan whispered. "Your love is false and dangerous to my Senpai."

"Then let me undo it… Let me break it off…."

"You are about to."

The girl began to shake as Yandere-Chan shot the taser into her. Her limbs trembled and she fell from her chair. Yandere-Chan stood, having saw that one of the Occult Club's members racing toward her, and she abruptly let go of her hands and stepped away from her spasming body.

"What happened?" the boy demanded as other club members were rushing to their president's aid. "What did you do to her?"

Yandere-Chan made a calming gesture. "I did nothing!" she said in a monotone. "She just fell out of her chair and starting having a seizure!"

The boy turned to his fellow members "It's her epilepsy!"

"She's not breathing!" one of them said.

"Help her," Yandere-Chan said in the same monotone.

"Help her!" the boy said. "Help her! Help! Help! Help!"

* * *

Yandere-Chan stepped aside and began to walk against a sudden tide of frenzied students and occult club members, as they each took turns attempting CPR, to no avail. Behind her, shouts of disbelief rang out, echoing in the school. Panic was building.

She was the only one to board the bus. Those she had arrived to school with and the other students who were running off, as if determined to lose themselves.

The final rival on the list that Info-Chan had given was the nurse, Muja Kina. The official nurse, gone on vacation, had recommended Ms. Kina as a substitute. Now working at Akademi High, Muja and Senpai had chance to meet that week when, concerned for his health over food poisoning (perpetrated by Yandere-Chan) met the school nurse for a medical checkup. Muja became enamored with Senpai, obsessed with taking care of him. Senpai, attracted to her sweet and caring, though ditzy, personality, became enamored with her as well.

Yandere-Chan sat in silence. While checking the map on her phone, Plagueis said, "Women like Muja Kina don't remain in one place for long. Info-Chan, can you search her location data from her phone and tell me of any accounts that capture your interest."

Yandere-Chan had scarcely began walking, when Info-Chan texted back.

"A bit," she began. "She's in a bar in Buraza Town, the Overlook. A place popular with college students and locals alike. She's likely with some friends."

"While Muja doesn't drink alcohol herself, I figure her friends do?" Yandere-Chan asked.

"Yes, I'm pulling up sales records now. A green tea, a gin and tonic and a bottle of American beer."

Yandere-Chan slapped the palms of her hands on his thighs. "Our friend here will be out with friends for a while. And I'm certain they'll want to stay awhile to drink more."

"If they haven't already."

Yandere caressed her chin in thought. "Is it possible to get a bottle of poison delivered at this hour?"

"Yes."

"Send me the location to the Overlook. I will be heading there now."

Moments later, Yandere-Chan had made it to the bar. Patrons of all ages sat amongst themselves drinking alcohol and joking amongst themselves. By design, the Overlook hung overhead Buraza Town, at the edge of town, the sides of which were surrounded by dense trees, only a few homes of the town's residents were located nearby and only a few other shops. A rather isolated bar. A few wore just enough clothing to be modest, and a sweet smell of vapor hung in the air.

Continuing on into the bar, Yandere-Chan shrugged out of her coat and folded it over her right shoulder. Up ahead three women, one of whom was Muj Kina, still dressed in her nurse's uniform. Yandere-Chan slipped past the three, and headed over the employee's only section of the bar and put on a waitress uniform. She hurried out of the room and headed towards the three, when one of the women, swung around to watch her pass.

Responding to the woman's look with a nod of her head, and walked towards the group that held her quarry. The three women were drinking, a bottle of beer for one of them, a glass of brandy for another, and for Muja Kina, a cup of tea, now empty.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Yandere-Chan asked

The voice belonged to the older woman, who had stood up to greet Yandere-Chan.

"I'll have another beer!" she said, raising a finger.

"More green tea for me. No alcohol, it's a school night." Muja Kina said raising her cup

Yandere-Chan stepped toward the table.

"A locally produced beer," the woman said said, pouring from the bottle. "But I saw a bottle of good Brandy inside, if that's more to your liking."

"Thank you, but neither at the moment," Muja said. "Perhaps after the work week."

Yandere-Chan noted, "That's a good choice. I'll be back with your orders.

Yandere-Chan grabbed the women's three glasses and headed back over to the bar. No one gave the young woman in uniform any notice as she poured hot water in the cup for green, tea and a bottle of beer and brandy for other two women. Then, when no one was looking, she slipped in the bottle of lethal poison into the green tea. Once she filled the orders, she walked over to another waitress and tugged her shoulder.

"I filled the order for the table with the three women. Table Seven I think, can you bring it to them?" She said while leaving before the waitress could get a look at her.

"Yes but I- Wait" she called out before she could see Yandere-Chan.

Shrugging her, the waitress picked up the plate and headed to the women.

The trio traded looks as the waitress came over with drinks.

"Excited to finally graduate, Muja? Time to start a career?"

"Oh yes, I enjoy taking care of my students haunts," Muja replied.

"Ah, of course. My droid and I saw the bodies of four of the pitiful creatures when we entered the settlement."

One of the women nodded. "This is the last time I'll have to cover your tab."

Muja adopted a look of pleasant surprise. "But I never drink."

Yandere-Chan was watching, though some distance away, as the woman brought their drinks to their indivual tables. One of the women took a heart sip of the beer, the other poured a glass of brandy, and finally Muja began mixing her tea bag to brew. Then she took a sip, then another, and then a series of sips. All the while Yandere-Chan watched.

Then harsh choking sound rang out, followed by a scream of pain.

"Muja?" one of the women screamed

"My stomach! It's hurts"

Another scream, higher in pitch.

"Muja? Muja?"

Muja fell to the floor, clutching her throat, struggling to breathe. Then, her eyes rolled back and she stopped struggling.

"Muja? Muja?"

Someone screamed.

"Wait …"

A crowd gathered, blocking the view from where Yandere-Chan had concealed herself.

"Muja?"

"She's dead. SHe's dead."


	11. Chapter 10 - Campaign Trails

Chapter 10 – Campaign Trails

* * *

For more than sixty years, Saikou Corps had occupied one of Tokyo's most magnificent skyscrapers. The company's boardroom overlooked the rest of the city and down on its millions of residents, where Yukio Saikou, his daughter Megami, and the chief officers and executives of Saikou Corp convened for weekly meetings. That day in particular a video feed with their allies connected the board, addressing the gathered men and women from Osaka and other cities throughout Japan.

A man of average height, the speaker had receding hair combed over from, a beard and mustache, on an otherwise unremarkable face. He was attired in in a fine suit. His name was Haruto Akihiro, and although he didn't hold a position in Japan's government, he was speaking for a group of Diet Representatives interested in placing Yukio Saikou as Prime Minister of Japan in the forthcoming election, and was likely to be appointed to some position within the new government for his role.

"Our campaign has been stalled by recent allegations from the leaders of some of the other parties," Haruto was telling the gathered executives. "Something has to be done to recapture momentum and quickly. Counter-allegations made public by other supporters in the Diet went a long way toward undoing the initial damage of the initial media releases, but a new wariness has gripped the electorate, strengthening the position of our political rivals."

"We will be taking a short break to convene amongst ourselves," one of the Saikou Executives said towards the screen before switching video feed off. Secure in the knowledge that conversation around the table had been muted, he went on. "Are we sure we can work with the National Japanese Party?"

Megami Saikou replied. "They are traditionalists, in manner as well as politically. While their party stands for some restrictions, they do have the support of other industrialists wishing to protect their own interests."

"They weren't as rude as the Labour Party," said another.

Megami nodded affirmatively. "In addition to a possible coalition with the NJP, there's the militarists and other traditionalist parties as well, but alone they are in no position to represent Japan on a global scale, in either case."

Seated with his back towards the rest of his party Yukio Saikou studied the reports from his various supporters. Generally he loathed politicians, one bribe here another bribe there and intimidation to throw off others. But politicians were a necessary evil, and, if nothing else, many burned with greed and ambition, which meant that they could be manipulated if necessary.

The missions to support his bid for a nomination were still fresh in his thoughts. But with his Grand Plan culminating, it made no sense necessarily to challenge others in a position of power unless they posed a threat to his personal destiny. Japan would continue through him or not at all. Thus the need for a partners rather than an underling. Cohorts to help put into play the final stages of the imperative.

Yukio hadn't anticipated having to turn his attention quite so suddenly to election, but with the Ministry of Trade still grumbling about his support for the free-trade zones, and the War Hawks worried about losing buffer zones to China, there were ample reasons for getting down to business. More important, Saikou had long sought a position of power that would benefit Saikou Corp and that they could use as a base of operations. The possibility of having a future Prime Minister at their beck and call was an added bonus, and even such unlikely players as Lady Akira's Yakuza Clan stood to profit from the elder Saikou's securing of Japan.

It was during his absence from Saikou Corps that Megami and some of the others had made overtures to the group vying to place Yukio for Prime Minister. In exchange for financial and logistical support in the upcoming election, various groups had asked for exclusive rights to transport rare earth elements from the as-yet-untapped reservoir the Mining Groups had recently discovered deep beneath the mountains of Japan. Not everyone however, was in favor of that group of representatives had thrown their support behind Yukio's chief rival for the position.

Reactivating the video call, Yukio asked: "What was the nature of the allegations made by the other representatives?"

"First, they leaked word of the mining survey we had performed," Haruto said, "but the revelation failed to have the intended effect, because several members of the electorate favor opening the resources to trade. Then, when they learned of our initial talks with Saikou Corp, they accused us of selling out Japan to the highest bidder, to, and I'll quote: 'a shady, cartel of ruthless criminals.' " He paused for a moment. "You should understand, Mr. Saikou that our country still has yet to overcome a long history of forbidding outside influence. Other representatives realize that trade is a sensitive issue and are now advocating for Japan to oversee the transport of rare earth elements to other nations. But frankly we lack both the funds and the expertise to make that a reality."

"How were the representatives able to learn of our overtures to you?" Yukio asked.

"We haven't been able to determine the source," he said.

Yukio Saikou muted the audio feed and turned to Megami. "We need to consider that someone close to our organization may be responsible for this 'leak.' "

Megami and some of the others nodded in agreement.

"The other representatives need to be informed that a leap into election will be ill-advised," Yukio said when he had reactivated the audio feed. "Our group will need funding, logistical support, and perhaps even Diet legislation to win, and it is precisely in those areas where Saikou Corps can serve as an intermediary. Actual funding would come from within elements of the Ministry of Finance, and other conglomerates would be involved in assisting us in tapping the rare earth elements and in the preparation for a proper campaign to support this."

Haruto stroked his tapered beard. "We will certainly want to address these points with the electorate."

It was then Yukio's turn to speak. "We wish to visit schedule a meeting at the retreat in Buraza Town in order to discuss these matters face-to-face."

Haruto made a look of surprise. "A public appearance by you would allow us to refute any allegations of secret collusion."

"Then perhaps we have something to gain." Yukio responded

Haruto bowed at the waist. "It will be our great honor to welcome you, Mr. Saikou."

* * *

Haruto had insisted on sending some of his fleet of limousines to transport the members of Saikou Corp from Tokyo, and the sleek limousine had set down at the Saikou Mansion, a small but luxurious building that served as a private retreat from the busy streets of Tokyo. The town itself struck Yukio as the very antithesis of Tokyo; where the capital of Japan was modern, full of skyscrapers, and full of people, Buraza Town was low, dominated by homes and few businesses, with the main attraction being a private school that Yukio's father, Saisho Saikou had built some thirty years earlier. Despite having the backing from the family, Yukio had forbidden his own daughter from attending. In between the town, A river and several tributaries ran through, spanned by filigreed bridges and flowing outwards towards flatlands below.

A group of cars carried the rest of the representatives through the streets past pedestrian traffic to the interior courtyard of the Saikou Mansion, where they, advisers of both sexes and would be ministers were on hand to welcome them. Dressed in a fine suit, Yukio Saikou already carried himself like a Prime Minister, remaining seated while the rest of the group were introduced, and flanked by guards armed with retractable police batons. Haruto, on the other hand, immediately came into view as he and his group were being escorted into the central building of the complex.

"As I said when we spoke weeks back, Mr. Saikou, we are honored to be invited to your home."

"And as I told you then, we all have something to gain from this election. I have the position of Prime Minister, and my loyal supporters will find their way into government and other roles." Yukio then turned slightly towards him. "Especially you, I suspect."

Haruto gestured to himself in question. "I-"

"Not yet," Yukio said softly. "When the time is right, you and I will confer privately."

Under a broad arch and through a lobby of polished stone they moved as a group, ultimately arriving at a second small courtyard where several tables had been set up, some overflowing with food and beverages, and the largest reserved for the Saikou group. No sooner were they seated than servants appeared and began serving food. The practice of consuming food while conducting business was one that Megami had grown to tolerate in her work for her father, but in secret she detested it as well as her various roles.

For many years she had detested the company as well. For many years she had detested the company as well. Unlike most children, Megami never had much in the way of a childhood. Taken from an earlier age, Megami had been put through vigorous training, from military drills to Master's level Business courses all to one day take over the company. She came to despise the other children, seeing them as slow witted, disadvantaged, needy and worse of all, pitiful. In public, she made a façade of caring about them, preaching equality and showing a willingness to work and learn alongside them. While never admitting it aloud, Megami wished to have some semblance of normalcy and has begged in the past hundreds of times to be allowed to attend Akademi High. As always, her father Yukio has turned her down. But with the election coming up, Yukio had decided that his daughter would be allowed to attend the academy. Despite having started some nine weeks earlier, Megami had been keeping up with classes through distance learning. Taking videos of class lectures and supplying the student council, her friends, with information and feedback through video calls and emails.

Meanwhile, back in the dining hall, wine was still being poured into fine crystal glasses for each of the guests when the representatives made their pitch to the Saikou group, employing the room's projector to provide a portrait of what Japan and the world might look like ten years on. Funding from the Ministry of Finance would be allocated to tapping the rare earth elements reservoir beneath the mountains. At the same time, military expansion would be allowed, the constitution forbidding a standing army relaxed or even removed, changing the former Self-Defense forces into a proud military once again, equipped with the latest in technology, the group hoped that this would give them an edge over their hostile neighbors.

By the time the pitch concluded, Yukio looked pleased with himself.

"Clearly you've put a good deal of thought into this," he said to Haruto,

"Our partners wish to work closely with the other ministries to make certain that the improvements are viewed as a cooperative effort. When the initial phases are completed, the military and the finances will be under your full control."

Yukio made a serious look. "Yet the opposition contends that Saikou and my associates will be forever indebted to the Ministry of Finance and the bureacracy."

"Only until the rare earth elements begin to be mined," Haruto said. "I understand your concerns Mr. Saikou. But the question you need to ask yourselves is whether we can win without all of our help."

Separate conversations erupted at every table.

"I suppose so," Yukio said raising his hands to signal for quiet.

"Then perhaps we should raise a toast to the future Prime Minister of Japan" one of the representatives said, lifting his glassof wine in a toast to Yukio.

The rest followed suit, and drank.

And Yukio thought: "Prime Minsister? One day I will be Shogun of Japan."


	12. Chapter 11 - The Student Council

Chapter 11 – The Student Council

* * *

The plan called for the representatives from the various organizations, from Saikou Corp to the Japanese Diet to spend the night in Buraza Town and resume talks in the morning. With Yukio Saikou and the others being shown to accommodations, Megami excused herself and struck out on foot for the Akademi High School building on the opposite side of town. Her route took her through leafy parks, over two bridges, past businesses and homes, and through the heart of Buraza Town, with its pair of arches. Crowned by a statue of a Daimyo from centuries past, Akademi High's central courtyard was set back from one of the river's tributaries, dominating a precinct of buildings and public places. Megami located the student center and went to the registration desk, which was staffed by a young woman who stared openly at him as he approached.

"Ms. Saikou" The woman said standing up looking shocked "I had no foreknowledge you were coming-"

"I'm looking for students of the student council." Megami said cutting her off.

"What about them, Ms. Megami?" she asked, nodding.

"Do you know where I might find him just now? Are they perhaps attending a class?"

She blew out her breath. "They come and go. Maybe I saw them at Akademi High."

"Maybe?"

"I think."

"Workers…", Megami thought. "Can you direct me there?"

Her answer was a paper map, which Megami used to weave her way across campus towards the campus of Akademi High, a school devoted to the education of future Saikou Corp employees.

Young people of both sexes moved about the campus, some scarcely paying attention to her rushing off to their individual classes. But others going out of their way to get a closer look at the Saikou Princess. At various times she asked for the four other members of the student council, and was able to narrow her search to a square that fronted the columned library, where she eventually recognized first Kuroko Kamenga, the Vice President. Kuroko, known for being formal at all times, was the former class president of Akademi High before narrowly losing her spot to Megami Saikou. Despite this, Megami allowed her to remain as Vice President. She would never allow this to get out, but there were rumors that she hated Megami for taking her position. Next there was Akane Toriyasu, the red-headed secretary of the student council. Of average height, she had long red hair, a friendly smile, and a face that male students would probably have found attractive. Her back was straight, her arms were long relative to the length of her torso, and she moved with an easy grace. Though she is known for being friendly, rumors persist that this friendly persona was merely a front. Aoi Ryugoku, the one eyed-enforcer and finally Shiromi Torayoshi, treasurer, walking briskly through the courtyard of Akademi. They were dressed in white skirts, brown shoes, and a tight long sleeve white jacket that was closed at the collar.

For some time Megami observed them from a distance, approaching only after they had parted company with Headmaster Shuyona. The group didn't spy her until Megami was only a few steps away, and when she did she turned sharply and began to walk towards her direction.

"Ms. Saikou,"Kuroko said, hastening her own pace towards her superior. "We've haven't spoken since the last meeting. Are you doing well?"

"Yes," Megami continued "but I haven't returned to school fully. Father still hasn't given me his permission. We are here on Saikou Business."

Slowing to a reluctant halt, Aoi looked over her shoulder. "Well that's disappointing. Another Merger?"

"I'm not at liberty to divulge that information." Megami said

"I know more that… than you'd know," Akane said more to herself.

Shiromi exhaled. "You're Megami Saikou. The Daughter of the president and CEO, of Saikou Corp. My father said that you were coming to Buraza to meet with some associates. His group is shoring up his bid for some personal business of sorts."

"Did your father say that I might be coming to meet with you also?"

"How would he? And what exactly is it you want with us now?"

"You don't think I'm not here to meet with old friends?"

"I very much doubt that."

"Perhaps all the more reason to become acquainted, then."

"What were you talking about earlier with the Headmaster?" Megami asked.

Shiromi started to say something, then Aoi cut her off and began again. "We were told to keep an extra eye out on the school." She looked hard at Megami. "And to keep an eye on you as well."

of you interested in politics beyond your participation

Megami weighed the response. "Are you planning to watch over me as well beyond your participation in the Student Council?" she said with wry amusement

"I'm not sure what I want to do after Akademi."

"But you've some interest in politics perhaps?"

"I didn't say that. I said I wasn't sure."

Megami nodded and looked up at the buildings. "I feel like a stranger being back in Buraza Town after so long. Would you four be interested in accompanying me for a ride around town?"

The four girls looked at each other before responding. Then Kuroko began "Listen, I'm—"

"Just a short drive."

* * *

Engaging in small talk, they walked along the sidewalk in the direction towards the town, then crossed a bridge and began to walking towards Buraza's Saikou Palace, the summer retreat of the Saikou family. Megami's father was a wealthy, influential industrialist, with a reputation for advocating for Japan's sovereignty and restructuring of the Japanese Constitution. The family name was thought to be an old name of state amongst the upper echelon of Japanese families.

"Buraza is quite the beautiful place, don't you think" Akane remarked as they emerged.

"Sure…If you like museums," Megami said offhandedly.

"You've no interest in art?"

Megami looked at her sideways. "I enjoy art. But I prefer more modern ideas."

"In all things?"

"Well for one, I wish Tokyo wasn't so crowded. I wish the winters were milder. I wish the Prime Minister had fewer advisers and ministers."

"That sounds like a political statement." Kuroko interjected

"It's simply my personal opinion." Snapped Megami

"They're not mutually exclusive." Shiromi said

Megami stopped them alongside a brightly colored, Lamborghini, an expensive imprted vehicle from the West, a gift from Megami's father.

"This vehicle is yours?" Akane asked.

Pride shone in Megami's eyes. "A prototype from the west. I race competitively on occasion back in Tokyo."

"Do you win?" Aoi asked with renewed interest

"Why else would I bother racing?" As they climbed into the vehicle with Megami centering herself at the steering wheels.

"I have just the thing to adorn your mirror," Kuroko said. From her breast pocket she fished an old coin dangling from of chain, and dropped it into the palm of Megami's hand. "It's an antique."

Megami appraised the gift. "I've never seen anything like it."

"It's yours if you like."

Megami showed her a questioning look.

"Who knows, perhaps you'll go into banking like my family one day," Kuroko said.

Megami laughed in a relaxed way. "Unlikely, Vice President. You know my path has been chosen for me since before I was even born."

"I suppose there are better ways to earn money."

Megami shook her head. "Money doesn't interest me."

"I'm beginning to wonder just what does." Shiromi said

Megami fell silent for a moment. "I could take you all for a ride tomorrow," she said at last, above the whine of the engine. "If you have time, I mean, around Buraza Town and the outskirts."

"If I have your word you won't go too fast." Akane said with a pleasant smile.

Megami smiled wickedly. "Only fast enough to keep it interesting."


	13. Chapter 12 - Megami's Training Days

Chapter 12 – Megami's Training Days

* * *

Japanese Self-Defense Force Training Grounds, Hokkaido, Japan 0500 Hours

Megami Saikou, age seven, begins her training.

"Wake up, trainee!" A loud voice yelled

Megami rolled over in her cot, closed her eyes, and tried to back to sleep. She was somewhat aware that this wasn't her room, and that there were other people here.

A strong pair of hands shook her up. She yelled in surprise and fell off the cot.

She got up from the ground and shook the dust off her night gown.

"I said up, Cadet! You know which way up even is?"

A tall man in a military uniform stood over Megami, sharp eyes piercing hers. In the dark, they didn't even look human, and he never blinked once. He held a metal cattle prod in one hand and he flicked it towards Megami and it sparked.

She jumped and backed away. She wasn't afraid of anything. Only little kids were afraid, however her body Instinctively moved as far away from the weapon as possible.

"I am Senior Drill Instructor Jiro ," the man shouted to Megami. "The rest of these men are

your instructors. You will do exactly as we tell you at all times."

Jiro pointed to the far end of the barracks. "Showers are there. You will wash and then

Return back here to dress." He opened a trunk at the foot of Megami's cot and pulled out a matching set of sweats.

"No slacking, cadet! On the double!" Jiro tapped Megami on the shoulder with the prod. Megami could feel a jolt of electricity move through her, she fell to the ground and gasped desperately for breath.

"I mean it!" Jiro shouted again "Go Go GO!"

Megami moved, with tears running down her cheeks. She couldn't breathe, but managed to get back to her feet and ran towards the showers. Inside she washed herself with the cold water, wincing in pain as some of the soap had gotten into her eyes. But she shrugged off the pain, unwilling to be struck with the cattle prod again.

After drying with a towel that was provided for her, she ran back to her bunk, got into underwear, wool socks, pulled on the sweats and a pair of boots that reached her shins.

"Outside, trainee," Jiro shouted. "Double time . . .and march! "

Megami ran out of the building and came to a field of grass where the adult trainees in the Ground Self-Defense forces were already standing in formation, waiting to begin training.

By special request, Yukio Saikou, famous CEO of Saikou Corps, had asked his contacts within Japan's Self-Defense forces, to provide his daughter, Megami, heir of Saikou Corp, with military training. It was thought by him, that a military background, would provide the young woman with the discipline needed to run a large corporate empire but before she could rule, she needed to learn how to follow. It would be here, at five years of age where her childhood would end, and her training to take over as CEO would begin.

Megami had never done so many jumping jacks in her life. Her arms, stomach and legs burned and ached with pain. Sweat trickled down her back, soaking her sweats.

"Ninety-eight, 99 and 100." Jiro paused and He drew in a breath. "Sit-ups!"

"Count off to one hundred. No slacking."

Megami threw herself on the ground, and began to follow the others.

"The first trainee who quits," Jiro said, "gets to run around the compound twice, and then comes

back and does two-thousand hundred sit ups. Ready . . . One, two, three, four I love Defense-Force! One! Two! Three! I love Defense-Force"

Squats followed the exercises. Then squat jumps, and finally pushups.

Megami threw up her last night's meal, but that didn't buy her any rest. A trainer descended on her after a few seconds. Megami rolled back over and continued.

"Leg lifts." Jiro continued like he was a machine. As if they all were machines.

Megami couldn't go on, but she knew she'd get the cattle prod again if she stopped. She tried, she had to keep moving. Her legs trembled and only sluggishly responded.

"Rest," Jiro finally called. "Instructors! Get the water."

The drill instructors wheeled out carts laden with clear, plastic water bottles for the trainees. After finally getting through the crowd of the taller, older trainees, she finally managed to grab the last bottle and gulped it down. It was warm but she didn't care. It was the best water she'd ever had in her life.

She flopped on his back in the grass and panted.

Dawn was finally here, and it was warm in the sun. She fell to her knees and let the sweat drip off.

She got up and glanced at the other recruits. They crouched on the ground, others had their hands to their sides, panting heavily, but no one talked. Their clothes were soaked through with sweat. Megami looked around, but didn't recognized anyone. She was alone amongst strangers. She wondered where his mother was, and what she was doing here.

"A good start, trainees," Jiro told them. "Now we run. On your feet!"

The drill instructors herded the trainees along a gravel path through the compound, past more barracks. The run seemed to go on forever, they ran alongside a river, over several bridges.

Megami wanted to think about why she was here, and what was going to happen next.

But she couldn't think straight. All she could feel was her heart pounding heavily, the ache in her muscles, and how hungry she was.

They ran into a courtyard of smooth flagstones. A pole in the center flew the colors of Japan and the flag of the Self-Defense Forces. At the far end of the yard was a building with white columns and dozens of wide steps leading to the entrance. The words "OFFICERS ACADEMY" were chiseled into the arch over the entrance.

"Trainee Saikou!" Jiro shouted. "This is your first stop of the day!" You will return at 16:00 sharp! Now move out cadets!"

Jiro lead the rest of the trainees, while Megami Saikou stood there, alone and frightened.

A woman emerged from the building and beckoned the girl over. She wore a white lab coat

She looked old to Megami, yet young at the same time. She reminded Megami of her mother.

"Welcome. My name is Professor Kanon and I will be your instructor. Please come in. Class is about to

start."

Megami looked around, no one was around. Unsure, she slowly walked up the dozens of steps and followed the woman.

It was cooler inside. A tray with graham crackers and a carton of milk had been provided, breakfast for the young girl. Megami nibbled on the dry, stale crackers, and then gulped down the milk.

Megami was so very tired. She only wanted to lay her head down on the desk and fall asleep until Kanon started to tell her about a battle and how the brave Samurai of centuries past, took on the various enemies of Japan, from the Mongol Invasions, to the Sengoku Period of Japan. Where Megami's ancestral clan wisely committed their forces to the Togugawa clan and were rewarded with land. Then all about the Meji era where Samurai clans such as Saikou's were stripped of the privileges, swords.

.

Kanon explained that the samurai were bravest warriors who have ever lived.

They had been trained to fight since they were children, and honor and loyalty were held to the highest degree. No one could beat them.

Megami listened, fascinated by the words spoken to her. She was still hungry, but the crackers weren't nearly enough to satisfy her hunger.

Her stomach still growled for sustenance.

* * *

Mount Fuji Japan, 1200 Hours

Seven years Later

Megami, Aged 12

Megami steadied herself on the mountainous slope, the jagged stones beneath the bloody palms of her hands, elbows and knees quivering, as if yearning to immerse themselves in the frigid waters of the lake at the base of the incline. A few meters above sat her survival trainer, Genzo, who sat cross-legged atop a flat-topped outcropping, his back turned to Megami and his gaze seemingly fixed on the blinding snowfields that blanketed the mountain's summit.

"If you don't already want to murder me, you will before I'm through with you," he was saying. "The urge to kill one's superior is intrinsic to human nature. My strength gives rise to your envy, my wisdom fuels your desires, and my achievements incites your cravings."

Scarcely listening, Megami moved with utmost care, her hands and knees seeking a firm grip on the stones. For weeks, Genzo had had deprived the girl of sleep, food, and water. Now if only she could reach the man, her thirst would be quenched, her hunger satisfied, her cuts scrapes and bruises mended. Countless times the broad expanse of rock debris had slipped and she'd had to tumble on the rocks and fell almost to the shore of the lake, bruising nearly every part of herself. Only to have to pick her way back to the top.

Seething in silence, she managed to scale a few feet of the slope

"Fool," Genzo derided her. "Success comes from taking control of yourself and applying it outwards." He sighed. "Still, I'm somewhat encouraged by the progress you've made. Only mere inches from me now, almost within arm's reach. Soon I'll be able to feel your breath on my neck and perceive the heat of your rage, your desire to kill me as though it would end your trials." He paused but didn't move, much less glance over his shoulder. "You want to strangle me, tear me limb from limb, don't you? Fair enough. But to do so you will have to make a greater effort."

Like a feline, Megami leapt from frustration, her fingers aimed for Genzo. But instead of vising themselves around the man's slender neck, but instead she collapsed face first to the ground. Above her, she heard Genzo laugh in scorn.

"So easily enraged," Genzo said "You waste my time. More of this and you will never inherit your family's company."

Megami seethed in anger, flinging herself at Genzo, only for the slender man to duck to the side as Megami fell back onto the ground, scraping her knees on the rough rock.

"If you're to succeed in in this world, you need to learn how to use guile to your advantage, and to recognize when others are employing it." Extending a hand, Genzo lifted Megami to her feet. "If you can survive a few more days, I may be inclined to teach you."

* * *

Hanshi Kendo Dojo, Inyuyaba Island 0600 Hours

Two Years Later

Megami, aged 14

Her body covered in bruises, a wooden sword in hand Megami looked up at her Kendo instructor, famed swordsman Hokuto, imploringly.

"How much longer, Master?"

Hokuto sheethed his wooden sword and scowled. "Perhaps a seconds, perhaps an eternity. Stop thinking of the future, child, and keep yourself in the present. A Samurai is the antithesis of a normal child, nurtured and spoiled by life. A Samurai acquaints himself with pain from the start, and inflicts it on enemies, as well. A Samurai goes for the throat, there is no mercy in this Dojo."

Megami continued to gaze at him. "I meant, how much longer will it take me to learn, master?"

The middle-aged sized her up with a look. "Hard to tell. Women are their own worst enemies. Your body isn't meant to withstand real punishment, like a man's. They are easily injured and slow to heal. Your flexibility and fitness are relatively acute, but your physical strength and physical endurance is extremely limited."

"Have I no strengths, Master?"

Hokuto dropped to one knee in front of her. "You are a Saikou, a woman born to Samurai ancestry, and what I've seen, you have the talent to lead. Through you, I can see you are an architect of the future."

Megami swallowed and finally found her voice. "How long, until my training's complete?"

Hokuto stood, waving his sword as he did so. "Not a day sooner than a decade."

* * *

Back in Tokyo, Megami was the prey, standing in a white martial arts suit at the center of concentric rings of karate black belts. Five assailants, armed with a variety of weapons, ranging from fists to bo staffs. Megami raised her hands, and stood ready

"Every weapon, manufactured by whatever nation, has its own properties and peculiarities,"Hokuto was saying "Range, penetrating power, cutting ability … In some instances your life might depend on your ability to focus on the weapon rather than on the wielder. You must train yourself to identify a weapon instantly, whether it's a product of Glock or Remington or Heckler and Koch, Savage or Beretta, so that you will know where to position yourself, and the ways to avoid an early grave by a bullet. But for simplicity's sake, for today we will focus on weapons any assailant can grab, from broom handles to their own fists. "

With a signal, the assailants began to converge on her, attacking at random. Lunging at the girl with various punches and martial kicks, as Megami attempted to doge and counter their attacks. When it came Megami's turn to demonstrate her skill, Hokuto spoke continuously from behind her, adding distraction to the distinct possibility of inadvertent maiming.

"Someone trained in the killing arts doesn't wait for you to acquire him as a target, or establish him or herself as an opponent, as if in some martial arts match. Your reactions must be instantaneous and nothing less than lethal, for you are a Saikou, and heir to Saikou Corp, and as such will be marked for death."

The karate masters continued to converge, groups of them as Megami, despite being outnumbered, countered their every attack and returned their kicks and punches with her own, until the floor was piled high with the fallen bodies of the martial arts masters. Hokuto issued a voice command that brought the onslaught to an abrupt end, before any serious damage could be done. Bleeding from her nose and cupping a black eye, Megami examined room to view her handy work and saw the broken bodies of the injured masters around here.


	14. Chapter 13 - Worlds Apart

Chapter 13 – Worlds Apart

* * *

A sort of gift to Yandere-Chan after their fateful encounter in the forest, the towering young woman, Osoro, condemned deliquent shuffled to the center of the steel bars that defined her cage in the Aishi residence and, with confusion contorting the features of her heavily scarred face, markings from previous battles, prostrated herself on the concrete floor and mumbled "I'm honored to be here Lady Aishi, I am nothing, I am worthless. My only purpose in life is to perform whatever tasks you require of me."

Standing at the perimeter of the cage, Yandere-Chan looked back at her now broken mindslave, and thought to herself. "At last she responds to my suggestions. I've finally undermined her resolve, and broken her willpower."

That resolve, Yandere-Chan had learned after years of experimentation on the student body, was in fact a kind of survival mechanism found in members of the human race. This suggested that this rival was actually strong in mind and spirit, despite her pitiful efforts to seduce Senpai. The discovery had come as a breakthrough, and Yandere-Chan was still grappling with the implications.

This particular willpower, Yandere-Chan had observed, was noticeable in others. The relationship between the arboreal Yandere-Chan and her adversaries, the rivals, provided a curious example, in that the latter was attracted to Senpai and this willpower ensured they would each pursue the boy and would do anything to have a hold of him. How the rival's actions could be thought had baffled generations of Aishi women, who harbored no delusions regarding Senpai's ability to choose.

The former leader of the delinquents wasn't the only new addition to Yandere-Chan's collection of mindslaves. In the weeks that had passed since the capture of Osoro and the recruitment of Akademi's gang of juvenile delinquents, Yandere-Chan had collected more than a dozen mindslaves of various ages and origins, such as rival delinquents in Shisuta Town, normal students, and even a single teacher. Each had been subjected them to a wide range of experiments involving such as torture, breaking their spirits and whether or not they could be an effective weapon against rivals, and thus removing all fault from Yandere-Chan, with some promising results. As for the delinquent would-be lover of Senpai, she was alive and well, though usually kept drugged and under Yandere-Chan's watchful eyes.

Yandere-Chan hadn't lost interest in Senpai by any means, but the delinquent girl and the other groups of mind slaves had provided Yandere-Chan with the means towards that end. To Yandere-Chan, it meant that the use of the mindslaves had evolved to provide protection to a love greater than they could ever appreciate naturally. If that were indeed the case, then Yandere-Chan and Senpai living proof that they had been on the right path from the very start.

For while toppling the rival's advances towards her beloved Senpai was essential to the task of gaining Senpai's love, that goal belonged to the realm of the ordinary, to the world that was nothing more than a byproduct of the eternal struggle of ensuring the Aishi clan's survival, both of which were beyond any normal person's view of the concepts of good and evil. The greater goal of the Aishi involved was finding a male suitable for the women of the Aishi clan, who had been brought to Japan many centuries ago. Stolen from their homes in neighboring China, they were brought as slaves, court courtesans. The only way then to ensure their survival was to find a man worthy of protecting them. But over the years in many of Japan's years of strife, that goal had been warped into finding a man whom they could protect during those years. Their Senpai. Defending the clan's homes from bandits and rival Damiyo, becoming in more modern years female serial killers. It wasn't so much a desire to kill others that drove them to it, but the desire to keep rivals away from a male of their choosing. The fact that their violent tendencies were no longer necessary in a modern, more peaceful world never occurred to the Aishi clan had simply never occurred to them. As old habits die hard, each progressing generation of Aishi women had taught their descendants everything they knew about the art of killing and getting away with it. To put it simply, old habits die hard, even in a nation of traditions such as Japan.

In the same way that the rivals of years past had been responsible for their own extinction, the rivals of today for Senpai's love dark had doomed themselves, sealed their own fates through their attempts to romance Yandere-Chan's chosen Senpai, rather than pursuing other suitable men in the school and local town. Yandere-Chan was finally learning how to remove such competition, and was just beginning to learn how to persuade, prompt, cajole, and coax them away. Already she could persuade them to leave, and now he had been successful in enticing them to lower their defenses. If he could compel a violent delinquent to become peaceful, could she, with a mere suggestion accomplish the opposite by turning a peaceful schoolgirl into a murderer?

Perhaps…..

But none of this matters, for in the end only Senpai matters. She would do anything to have him, but not until the rivals were stamped out.

* * *

From a high balcony in the old mansion, Yukio and Megami observed the party in the courtyard below. There, amid the blazing fires, the smells roasting meat, the sounds of discussions, music, and another gathering of Mr. Saikou's select chosen ones were in progress. Returned from the hunts, many were telling tall tales and shared in vulgar laughter, while exotic dancers writhed atop tables laden with food and alcoholic drinks. Away from the roasting pits, beings huddled in the sultry night air, forming alliances, revealing hidden agendas, hatching plots and conspiracies, where the real business of Japan was taking place.

"We will not be denied," Yukio was saying with unusual annoyance. "We will have our way in the Diet, regardless of what the rest wish to see happen."

He exhaled in anger. "They aren't acting out of concern for the nation but only out of fear that their entitlements might disappear if trade shifts. Half of them sit in their seats only because I want them there. They've forgotten how effortlessly I can have them replaced

Yukio fell silent for a long moment, then swung to face Megami and said, "You need now to hear about the first mission I performed for my father for the great good of Saikou Corp. The events transpired some twenty-five years into my life. At the time, my father, the elder Saikou had sought to expand his network of influential partners by reaching out to a wealthy industrialist named Riku Kamenaga."

"The former owner of Kamenaga Corporation."

"The very same," Yukio said. "Kamenaga Corporation had been designing freight vessels for generations, but had only limited success with its line of personal yachts. My father believed that he might entice Riku into an alliance by offering him exclusive rights to a Saikou ship. Asahi leapt at the opportunity, but only to manipulate my father into a position where Kamenaga Corporation's agents were able to steal the plans."

Yukio paused in narrow-eyed reflection. "It was one of the few times I saw my father outmaneuvered by a rival. But he didn't set his sights on revenge, at least not immediately. Once in production, the yacht met with such success that Riku Kamenaga was able to acquire a controlling interest in Sora Technologies. Only by agreeing to an arranged marriage between his youngest daughter was Sora's president was able to retain his position as Chief Executive Officer. By then, though, Sora's CEO had entered into a secret partnership with my father, and the time had come to settle scores."

Yukio paced away as he spoke.

"Saikou Corp. was still in its infancy, but I had already earned a reputation among Japan's elite, and so received an invitation to attend a dinner conference in Tokyo, which was then hosting a dozen other corporations. Another guest was Riku Kamenaga and his young wife, supported by an entourage of retainers and Security guards. I was seated at a table directly across from him, and the menu specialty that night was fugu, puffer fish. Have you ever tasted it?"

"No father, I'm forbidden from having it."

"Then you should know that the fish is one of the most poisonous to be found in the world. The preparation is both dangerous and exacting, as the fish must be carefully prepared to prevent the poison from tainting the edible flesh. Needless to say, nothing enlivens a banquet like the prospect of death, and the hall could barely contain the anticipation as individual portions were served. Kamenaga however was not one of the enthusiastic and chose to eat the other sushi that was being served. But my agents were able to sneak in portions of improperly prepared sushi and served it to him."

"I waited to act until I saw Kamenga chew his first bite. And I raised my glass in a toast… to his health."

Yukio stormed forward to Megami and brought the thumb and forefinger of his left hand close together to her neck, and Megami, taken by surprise, felt his throat close. She gasped for breath.

"Yes. Just so you have an understanding of what Kamenga must have felt." Yukio opened his fingers and Megami inhaled deeply, her face flushed and her hands stroking her throat.

"Only then the poison kept the pressure on until his face began to turn red, his hands flew to his throat, his calls for help brought everyone around him out of their chairs. I think his bulging eyes might have found mine when I made sure to keep my eye contact in align with his. Of course, medics had been standing by in the event of just such an emergency, armed with doses of antitoxin and medicines to counter the effects but none did the trick that night, and no drug or resuscitation technique was enough to the task of keeping him alive."

Yukio touched his chin. "Many alleged that Saikou had somehow engineered an assassination. Others, that rivals of Kamenga had Poisoners or some assasin had been contracted to carry out the kill. But in the end the caterers were held accountable, and given long prison sentences. Kamenga Security squads made several attempts on my father's life afterward, but we dealt with them."

Yukio said nothing for a long moment, then continued: "The circumstances will be different for you. You won't have the satisfaction of seeing our opponents die in person, because we want to ensure your deniability. Private assassinations would be best for sending a message."


	15. Chapter 14 - Hanako

Chapter 14 – Hanako

* * *

By the time she had left the school, the weather had turned for the worst. From a series of sprinkles, the rain had grown into a full blown storm, drenching the landscape. Yandere-Chan's associate, Info-Chan, was waiting in a small cafe, clutching a cup of green tea.

"You know it's dangerous to meet in person," Yandere-Chan said as she approached

"It appears someone has compromised my devices, nothing to be too concerned about. We will simply assume the role of two friends meeting for tea" she responded

Recalling her earlier conversation, about how she was nothing but a client, Yandere-Chan almost laughed at the young woman's remarks. Instead she said, "So shall we get down to business then?"

Info-Chan cast a glance towards a couple that were leaving the cafe. Business as usual then."

Slightly taller and older than Yandere-Chan, she was skinny and capable looking, with a serious look in her eyes. Her brown eyes were looked focused, and his pointed nose and angular cheekbones were emphasized by long red hair that reached her choulders. Ryoba had mentioned how in her own struggle to have her senpai, that she had to recruit many indiviudals with secret lives of their own in her quest. Yandere-Chan and Info-Chan were no different, leading several different lives as well, yandere, student, daughter, hacker, information broker for hire.

From a handbag, Info-Chan handed the dossier she had prepared on Yandere-Chan's newest rival, senpai's own sister Hanako Yamada, who would stop at nothing to gain her brother's full attention. Distracting him from Yandere-Chan's romantic advances. "Some information on Ms. Yamada."

"Perfect." Yandere-Chan said, reading the dossier carefully.

"She too wants to make her brother promise to never date a girl under the cherry tree."

Yandere-Chan snorted "Then she deserves everything that's coming to her."

"Whatever you say."

"She's threatening to take my senpai away from me. No one will do that, not even his family."

"Have you made a decision about who to use from the list of assassins I supplied?"

"Ms. Yuki Tanaka," Yandere-Chan said.

A highly trained assassin, a member of a yakuza gang, she had struck her as the obvious choice.

Info-Chan nodded. "Can I ask why?"

Yandere-Chan wasn't used to having to justify her decisions, but answered anyways. "The gaijin, Lucas Kumiega would create too much distraction, and Watanabe Suzuki has his own agenda."

"I couldn't agree more," Info-Chan said. "Besides, Yuki is known to honor all her contracts."

"How soon can you have her take her out?"

Info-Chan looked at her. "Perhaps it's best that we keep that on a need to know basis."

"There can be no mistakes, Info-Chan."

An understanding look rose on Yandere-Chan's face, and her tone was compliant when she responded. "If there are, then I'm certain this will be our final conversation. I know fully well what you are capable of."

"And just how much does this woman know?" Yandere-Chan thought to herself

"You've no qualms about living a double life, Yandere-Chan?"

"Some of us are simply born into it," Yandere-Chan said, indifferent

"You'll contact me at home?"

"As soon as the job is done. Just make sure to stay close to your phone."

* * *

"You appear to be enjoying the steak, Senpai." Megami Saikou said from across the table.

"Umm, it's pretty good," he said, glancing back at her.

Working on her third glass of wine since dinner began, she interpreted his ready smile as permission. "Not too gamy?"

"Not at all it's great."

Recently, Megami Saikou was finally given permission by her father to attend Akademi High. Though this was not without its conditions. Security was taken up at Akademi, from metal detectors to security cameras, bodyguards, and each day Megami was given a police escort. Senpai's father, being a policeman himself was to part of the escort. It was this connection that brought Senpai, known to most as Taro Yamada, to Megami's attention. She had been drawn to his gentle nature, his bookish and introverted ways. And had been relieved as she been brought up around ambitious individuals looking to usurp her position her whole life. It would be good, she thought that a potential partner had no interest in taking that position away from her.

"How do you like the accommodations here at Saikou Palace?"

"It's great," Palpatine said, patting his lips with a napkin.

"Are you happy with your family?"

"For many years," Senpai told her.

"And you?" he said, turning to her again.

"Frequent travel forbids it."

"Married to the family business, is that it?"

"To the work," she said.

"Tell me, Senpai," she said, as she set her glass down, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I'm always eager to make friends," Senpai said

Megami looked up "Father's coming."

"Don't think I didn't see that," the elder Saikou said when he reached Megami.

. "I suppose you entertained her with the usual tall tales."

Senpai shrugged. "I may have said something about wanting to explore the world."

"That's what makes you so well rounded," Megami said before being pulled aside by her father.

"One day you'll be replacing me at this job," the older man said quietly, "and the sooner you grow accustomed to what goes on, the better." He sighed with purpose. "You shouldn't be leading this boy on, I've already selected a suitable candidate for you."

"Father!" Megami said annoyed "We shouldn't be having this conversation here and now when I have a guest over."

"Then we will have this conversation later-"

A servant rushing into the room, interrupted their conversation.

"Mr. Saikou," the servant said rushing in, phone in hand. "We have an urgent phone call for the Yamada boy."

"What about him?" Megami asked

While Senpai was excusing himself, Megami rolled her eyes, annoyed that her father had spurned her romantic interests once again, when a disturbing echo reached her. By the time, a distraught Senpai was returning to the table, Megami was already out of her seat and hurrying to meet him.

"What is it? What's happened?"

Senpai stared at him as if off from another world. "She's dead, my baby sister, dead …"

And he collapsed sobbing against Megami's shoulder.

The funeral for the Yamada's daughter was a solemn affair. In keeping with tradition, the body of Senpai's little sister was cremated in the Funeral Temple. A procession, led by Senpai's parents, then Senapi, close relatives and friends of the family, dressed in black proceeded on foot where everyone spent a moment gathered around the funeral pyre, contemplating and the importance of living a harmonious life, then moved in solemn precision to the banks of the nearby River, where the grief-stricken Yamada family scattered the ashes and wept openly as the current carried them to the flatlands beyond.

Following the ceremony, mourners gathered to express their condolences. When Megami's turn came to Senpai, the two embraced.

"I don't know why anyone would do this, my baby sister. My sister. I miss her so much." Senpai's eyes were red-rimmed and brimming with tears.

Megami compressed her lips in uncertainty.

Senpai was insistent. "I need a friend now more than ever."

Megami nodded but said nothing.

* * *

In her home in town, Yandere-Chan watched a news replay of Mr. Yamada leaping from a car onto a motorcycle piloted by the Yakuza assassin contracted to assassinate Hanako. At the same time Yandere-Chan spoke over her cell phone with Info-Chan.

"What do you think?" Info-Chan asked.

"They're replaying the scene on every news network."

"Breaking news, Buraza," a female correspondent was saying. "A student of Akademi High, was killed earlier today while en route to home, in what appears to have been an act of deranged madness. A security camera stationed at Roshi's Cafe captured the moment when a motorcycle approached the vehicle from behind, and its helmeted rider opened fire on the car, killing young girl instantly and barely missing a second passenger—an as-yet-unidentified police officer. The camera recording shows the officer, armed with a baton, hurling himself from the car and knocking the killer from the seat of the motorcycle. Eyewitnesses state that the officer managed to steer the assailant to a pedestrian walkway close to where the vehicle crashed and burned, but Buraza News has yet to learn whether the killer survived the crash. Wounded in the attack, the officer was taken to Shisuta Medical Center, where his condition is listed as minor injuries."

"Is the Yakuza alive?" Yandere-Chan demanded from Info-Chan

"No. She spiked herself with a cyanide pill while Mr. Yamada was trying to force information from her."

"You're certain?"

"Absolutely."

"The idiot," Yandere-Chan fumed. "Why didn't she wait until Hanako had exited the car?"

"You instructed me to make it public, which is exactly what I told her. She made a point of firing in full view of the security cameras, but I haven't been able to determine whether or not she knew that it was a cop that was riding with her. But based on the placement of the ballistics, I think she planned on taking out both of them."

"And if she'd succeeded, the Police would be beginning their own investigation."

"They are, regardless," Info-Chan said. "Because Mr. Yamada issued a statement to the media that Ms. Saikou may have been the target."

Yandere-Chan scowled. "Why didn't you warn her that my Senpai's father was a cop?"

"I did warn her. Maybe she wanted to add another cop kill to her résumé."

"Another?"

"As I told you, my associates are very good at what they do."

Yandere-Chan considered it. "If Mr. Yamada is under the impression that Ms. Saikou might have been the target, then no one would know it was actually Senpai's sister that was the target..."

"What rumors are circulating on the internet?"

"That Mr. Saikou may have been involved in shady business; that he double-crossed a group of lobbyists. You've got the Diet worried—if that was the idea."

"It's done, in any case," Yandere-Chan said finally. "Now that his sister's out of the way, Senpai will be mine."

"And without any leads for the police to pursue. You're completely in the clear."

Yandere-Chan relaxed somewhat. Showered, and got ready for bed, and dreamt of Senpai.


	16. Chapter 15 - Presidential Election

Chapter 15 – Presidential Elections

* * *

Monday-

In the ensuing days since the murder of Hanako, Yandere-Chan was ecstatic. She had assumed that with her death, Senpai would all be hers now that the annoying brat was out of the way. To finally introduce herself under the cherry tree behind Akademi High School. She would confess her love to her beloved, and they would live happily ever after.

It was to her annoyance that Info-Chan had discovered yet another rival. The heiress to the famous Saikou Corp. herself: Megami Saikou. Impossibly wealthy, a member of the American Mensa society, a black belt in multiple martial arts, president of the student council, and according to Info-Chan, the most popular girl in the school. Whereas Yandere-Chan was, by most estimates a complete nobody who only had a few friends, made average enough grades, and tried her hand at only a few clubs. Simply killing the girl was next impossible, as her combat training was could easily overpower Yandere-Chan. Her bodyguards were considerably armed, now that it had been assumed that she was being marked for death.

Info-Chan had then mentioned, after considerable payment, that perhaps frontal assault wouldn't work against Megami, she could attempt other means. She had suggested that she take her out from within by joining the student council. Where she could have an excuse to be around her newfound target all day, a sort of Trojan horse, taking her enemy out from within.

Yandere-Chan grasped that the only way the rivals might have saved themselves was by leaving the School to where temptation to steal away Senpai wasn't lurking behind every corner. Even without her love for Senpai, Yandere-Chan knew she would succeed in infiltrating her new rival's inner circle. The task would prove no more challenging than gaining the full confidence of her fellow peers. With everyone striving to outdo one another in the halls of academia, she only needed ensure that she dress well, participate classes, associate with the right people, and renew her membership in the various clubs, to become more of a public figure. At the same time, she understood that she could be almost as anonymous as she wished, taking care that Senpai nor other students ever noticed her.

Her home wasn't luxurious, but it was located nearby the famous Saikou Palace, in which she could spy on the building with a telescope. If anyone had noticed her spying, Yandere-Chan knew she could always claim she had taken an interest in the field of Astronomy.

As a friend of Senpai, Megami was to attend a funeral of one of his relatives, her second that year, after her grandmother's death, the only relative whom Megami had close attachments to. She understood his pain of losing a loved one. As she had felt many of her relatives were only nice to her out of desire to be placed well within the company, an army of sycophants, a group of fakes. Or like her father, a cold, unfeeling, unapproachable man who never exhibited once a paternal warmth. Her mother, whom Megami had now come to despise, never did once stop Yukio's raised hand, which he bore in anger more than once. She just stood there, enabling his actions and never protested when her daughter was sent away for more and more training. Her half-brother, always knew he could one day replace his sister, always made sure she knew, rubbing it verbally to her every time they met at annual family gatherings. Only her grandmother, who made sure to write to her regularly, made attempts to send her treats and cookies, which were usually confiscated as Megami was placed on a strict diet. In many ways, Megami had viewed her grandmother as more a parent than her biological parent ever was. It was one of the view times in her life, that when she had learned of her death, that she could be seen crying.

Megami returned from the funeral had used the opportunity to seek out Senpai afterwards and speak with him personally. Megami had yet to talk to him within the previous week, and she hoped a conversation with a friend would help to take his mind off things.

A young man, of average height attired in his school uniform, Senpai had finally returned to school to resume studies in preparation to take the exams that would place him into university.

"Senpai," Megami said as she entered the room, "please forgive my intrusion, but I wanted to offer my condolences again in person."

Roused from his thoughts, Senpai turned around and saw his new friend. He gave her a weak smile, the first in a while since his sister's death "Oh… hey Ms. Saikou."

"Senpai," she said. "I didn't know your sister, but I understand the two of you were close."

Senpai eased a bit. "She was my baby sister, Ms. Saikou. We've always been close."

Megami gave a look of understanding. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Senpai nodded. "I just need a friend right now Megami. Excuse me for asking, but why then did you choose to attend the service?"

Megami blushed a bit. "You may not know this Senpai, but I have very few friends of my own. I just feel like you're a genuine person."

"I see."

Megami moved closer to him and added compassion to her voice. "I feel … partially to blame. I think the assassin was targeting me. The fact of my arrival to school adds up. I understand your father was part of my protection detail. I can't be certain that the assassin's bullets weren't meant for her, rather than myself. I'm so sorry."

"Who in their right mind would target you?"

Megami sniffed and narrowed her eyes. "The Saikou family do not lack for enemies, Senpai. Being the family that leads the number one corporation in Japan doesn't sit well with some."

"I don't understand why people would do that to each other."

"Sometimes I myself wonder," Megami said.

Senpai regarded her with interest. The young man was interested in solving the murder of his younger sister and was agonizing over his failure to prevent it.

"Don't worry Senpai, I have people looking into it as we speak."

Senpai looked away, but looked back again and nodded. "Thank you Ms. Saikou."

Megami smiled weakly and said. "You don't have to be so formal with me Senpai, you can call me Megami."

"Oh all right… Megami," Senpai smiled back at her "Thank you."

Megami inclined her head in a bow. "Take care Senpai."

* * *

Tuesday

Over the coming days, Yandere-Chan set about doing everything she could to earn a place within the Student Council. She came to be on her best behavior (never having even been sent down to see Genka Kunahito, the school's guidance counselor, and the main disciplinarian when it came to breaking school rules), resolved to have numerous friends, expanding his usual group of Kokona and Saki to include others as well. Attended classes on time and improved her overall grade point average. After careful consideration, Megami saw fit to appoint Yandere-Chan to the student council, as council historian. Where her duties included compiling an end of the year scrapbook for the council, and with the forthcoming student council presidential election, making a record of the events for the school.

Yandere-Chan had been on the student council for just over two months when the Student Body convened to vote on whether or not to keep Megami as Student Council President or to elect Kuroko Kamenaga, the current Vice President, to seat as the new president. It was a bright sunny, day, the first after many days of rainy weather that the students gathered to make their votes. Discussed who would be president. The gossip was always more interesting than politics, in any case.

For weeks, however, opponents and supporters of the Saikou and Kamenaga that would revise the school rules had been giving voice to their arguments, often furious enough for arguments to break out, jabbing fingers into the air for accusations, often defiance of calls for order.

Yandere-Chan, lost in thought as she was busy recording the events of the election, was interrupted, this time by the Vice President of the Student Council, Kuroko Kamenaga, who was walking briskly toward her, followed closely by the secretary, Akane Toriyasu.

"Are you ready to make school history, Madame Historian?" Kamenaga said in what passed for excitement in her usual nonchalant face.

"Rather than be a casualty of it?" Yandere-Chan asked in return.

The Vice President smiled in amusement "Well said, young lady. Needless to say, many are counting on us."

"We cannot please everyone."

Kamenaga grew serious. "Perhaps not. But perhaps we can strive for the greatest good for the greatest number."

Yandere-Chan smiled in the way she had seen others smile when presented with good news. A feat she had practiced many times before.

"Very good," Kamenaga said. "Then we'll see you inside where the school's real business is done."

It was true. Kamenaga harbored no ill will towards Yandere-Chan. Instead, she merely wanted to see Megami Saikou blunder, cut down to size, and herself returned as the student council president, a position she craved and desired for so long.

The duo had scarcely left when Yandere heard his name called; turning, she saw Kokona Haruka in the company of Saki Miyu and Yuna Hina. Yandere-Chan turned around and adopted a look of cordiality.

"Kokona-Chan," she said, inclining her head in greeting.

The purple-haired returned the nod. "Yandere-Chan, I haven't seen you in a while, are you excited for who's going to win."

"I've been busy with the student council, a historian's work never ends."

Saki appraised her openly, then arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me for staring, Yan-Chan, but I didn't expect you to care about politics."

"I disguise myself well. I have many interests after all."

"Either way," Kokona remarked, "We were hoping to catch you after the election so we can go see another movie together."

"I'm sorry Kokona-Chan." Yandere-Chan continued "I still have worked to do.:

Kokona smiled dimly. "I see, maybe this weekend then."

Yandere-Chan had her mouth open to speak when another familiar voice rang out.

"I didn't realize that you were acquainted."

Over Kokona's shoulder Yandere-Chan saw in surprise that Megami Saikou, Aoi Ryugoku, and two others, presumbably bodyguards were threading their way toward her.

"Madame President," Yandere-Chan said, turning to greet her.

Megami looked at Yandere-Chan. "Recently, in fact, Yandere-Chan and I engaged in a spirited discussion about the current state of the school and our hopes for the future."

Yandere-Chan who's mind was wondering away from casual conversation, had a feeling of scrutiny from someone outside the circle the group of them had formed. Just short of the Akademi's great school doors, Kuroko Kamenaga had stopped and was gazing at Yandere-Chan, her looks looking with some interest, as though she sensed a conspiracy was brewing. And Yandere-Chan could scarcely blame her, since even she had been caught off guard by Megami's eagerness to acknowledge her in public.

Chimes sounded, announcing that the election was beginning, and everyone began to file through the doors into the school auditorium, going their separate ways to vote. Kamenaga, the vice president and the secretary, Akane Toriyasu were already present, and after brief introductory remarks by the Student Council President, the vice chancellor called the matter to a vote, and the students went into individual booths to cast a vote for either the current president, Megami Saikou to remain president or whether or not the Vice President, Kuroko Kamanaga should become the new president.

A few members of the student council spoke to the students spoke, but most of the student body simply cast their votes, a tally of which was relayed to monitor screens at each station and projected overhead. By the time the vice president spoke, the vote was tied. Though Yandere-Chan's vote would break the stalemate. Needing the favor of her current rival, to finally break into her inner circle, she cast the vote in favor of Megami Saikou.

The hush that had fallen over spread to include the entire student body. Then the outbursts that erupted,both damning from supporters of the vice president, and championing, from supporters of the current president were so clamorous and prolonged that all attempts to cease the commotion were stopped and the teachers allowed the students to make praises to Megami Saikou.


	17. Chapter 16 - Thursday

Chapter 16- Thursday

* * *

In the aftermath of Megami's presidential victory, things back at Akademi High were beginning to slow down as students hunkered down to prepare for the university exams that would dictate their future. While Kamenaga and a handful of similarly disappointed students shunned Ayano, accusing her of selling out and having been bought out by Saikou, most of the Student Body dismissed the matter with a shrug as there were more important matters going on now that the election was over. Yandere-Chan was new to the student council and, in fact seen as merely expressing the wishes of Megami.

Megami was pleased by the results, since she had campaigned hard to maintain her position. As for Yandere-Chan, the days following the vote were a return to business as usual. During school hours, she continued to play the part of Student Council Historian and dutiful student. In secret, she continued to stalk her new prey, Megami Saikou, figuring out her daily routines and discussing the best possible route of action with Info-Chan. In the meantime, Senpai was safely kept out of Megami's reach through shrewd usage of rat poison.

Toward the end of the day, she received a phone call from Kokona and Saki to meet up later that day for dinner at a nearby café and a late movie. In several texting exchanges, the purple haired girl, wondered what her friend, Yandere-Chan had been up to since she joined the Student Council.

Yandere-Chan agreed to a meeting that day. Located in the periphery of Shisuta Town, the café catered to the working-class of that part of town as well as their small families. The cries of infants, the laughter of teens, and the noisome squeals of children as they ran around the restaurant could be heard. It was hear where Kokona helped her father earn a living by working here part-time as a waitress, and the owner of which gave her an employee discount on pastries and beverages.

Yandere-Chan adopted a look of innocence as she sat down opposite of Kokona and Saki. They began to talk in a general way about current events, boys they had crushes on and the exams that were coming for the senior students. The girls ordered soft drinks and appetizers, and before long Yandere-Chan was beginning to get bored by all the small talk. She had to check on Senpai one last time.

"I think we may have stayed a little too long," she said at last. "I have some homework I need to get caught up on."

Saki waved her small hand in a gesture of dismissal. "Nonesense, Yandere-Chan, you've been bailing on us all week for Student Council, have some fun."

"I've taken up some responsibilities."

Kokona spoke up "You were saying?"

Yandere-Chan replied. "I was saying … Just what was I saying?"

Yandere-Chan was lost in another daydream, remembering her precious senpai. The girls laughed and sipped at their drinks. At the same time, Yandere-Chan noticed the shift in the apron that one of the waitresses was wearing just enough to reveal the grip of a small handgun the woman was wearing on her belt.

"I had better slow down," she said purposely awkward. "I believe I've a little too much."

Saki's demeanor changed. "I haven't eaten enough have you?" She slid a menu across the table towards the other two girls "Onigiri looks pretty good what do you say?"

As she was doing this, many of the café's patrons were beginning to leave. Under hushed tones, the diners began to call for their bills and left. In moments they would be the café's sole customers. As Yandere-Chan turned slightly in her chair to stare into the corner of the room, a thought began to emerge in her mind, that they or rather her specifically she wasn't being set up, rather a far more sinister situation was unfolding.

Two of the waiters converged on her, now showing their hidden handguns.

"Someone wants a word with you, Aishi," the first said. "You two are free to go." She said pointing towards Kokona and Saki.

The girls noticed the handgun on the waitress, and quickly grabbed their purses and quickly left without a word. Kokona looked back at her friend, but didn't say a word.

"Here?" Yandere-Chan said in apparent confusion as the door swung close.

The other waiter motioned his gun towards a door. "Through there."

She stood clumsily, leaning deliberately toward one of the waiters gauging his body temperature, heart rate, and respiration. "I'm scared. I may have to count on to carry me out."

The man made a grunt of annoyance but allowed Yandere-Chan to place one arm on his shoulder nevertheless.

"Just how effortless it would be" she thought, as her Yandere blood began to rise, searing and hungry, yearning to assume control of her body and unleash itself, to tear the throats of both of them, to rip their beating hearts from their chests, to hurl and plaster them against the walls, to drown them just as she did Asu Rito, the captain of Akademi's swim team…

But she decided against it. She wanted to meet her abductor, needed to learn the name of who responsible.

The back room had a second door that opened into a dark alley to an old car. She was handcuffed and a burlap bag thrown over her head. Shoved forward by her kidnappers, she fell silent as they began to drive, and devoted her attention to calculating their rate of movement, the twists and turns. Shoved roughly onto the car's rear seat, she reminded herself not to do anything foolish. Restraining an impulse to kill them at this moment, she continued to play the part of a frightened kidnapped girl, cowering in the seat, hands interlocked and covering her face, avoiding eye contact. The car traveled east at a moderate speed until the first intersection, then turned in the direction of the shopping district and resumed the same speed for a longer duration.

The driver delivered them to a second car. While pretending to tremble in fear, Yandere-Chan had come to a conclusion: the fact that her kidnappers had gone to a lot of trouble to keep her out of public view meant that their plan called for her to be held for ransom or executed clandestinely rather than publicly.

The second car carried her to the outside of an abandoned factory, where several more guards were waiting. Yandere-Chan's abductor's forced her to sit atop an old, overturned bucket. An old saikou laptop was moved into position in front of her, with the Skype program opened up.

One of the kidnappers, took a moment to type something on the laptop, and stepped away from the camera to reveal Ms. Kamenaga, Akademi High's own Student Council Vice President. Kamenaga was dressed in still in her Student Council uniform.

"I apologize for not having provided a more comfortable quarters for the Student Council Historian, I don't doubt you're more accustomed to comfortable surroundings."

Yandere-Chan rejected any showings of anger or fear and instead made a look of curiosity. "Is this the part where I'm expected to say something like "You'll never get away with this?" or "Why am I here?" ?"

Kamenaga raised an eyebrow. "You're not least bit interested?"

"I assume that this has to do with my vote for Megami in the school election."

"Do you really believe I'm that petty? That this is all due to a high school election?"

"You seem the type." Yandere-Chan crossed her arms "And the rest of it?"

Kamenaga crossed her fingers. "This has less to do with you than with the woman you serve."

"I take your point to mean that my abduction is an act of retribution."

Kamenaga leaned toward the cam that was transmitting his image and allowed anger to contort his features. "A little history lesson for you, Aishi-San." Kamenaga began. "Nearly two decades ago, my father was murdered by Megami's father, by Mr. Saikou. If I can't strike at him, I'll take the next best thing and his daughter as well. And as for you, not only have I figured out that you are the most likely culprit for all the deaths this past year but as well as the murders in the 1980s at Akademi. By your own mother, Ryoba Aishi."

Yandere-Chan's expression didn't change. "I hardly know what you are talking about, Madame Vice President. In fact, I scarcely believe it."

Kamenaga glared and jabbed a right index finger towards the camera. "Don't delude yourself into thinking that you can save yourself by lying. Any imbecile can see you've been stalking that boy and have been doing so for the past year. I'm merely ridding Akademi of two pests."

Yandere-Chan gestured casually. "Rumors that have no basis in fact, begun and perpetuated by rivals."

"Again, you're a liar!" Kamenaga said angrily. "Your treachery was towards any girl that liked him and Megami as well for what she did to my family."

Kamenaga then showed her a bitter smile. "Perhaps you had no direct hand in their deaths, but I suspect that you were complicit." She paused, then added, "That little speech you gave for the school … I understand that it succeeded in attracting the attention of the student body. Clearly you have all the makings of a career politician, just like Ms. Saikou. Unfortunately, we plan to cut your career short."

Yandere-Chan rolled her eyes. "Release whatever rumors you have. They will be gossiped about for a week and be forgotten about the next."

Kamenaga planted her hands on her hips and laughed heartily. "You misunderstand me, Yandere-Chan. I'm not interested in running the two of you's reputation or holding you for ransom. I intend to kill you both."

"What is it you hope to gain by killing either of us?"

"Since you ask: to rid the Sschool of two monsters, and to send a special message to Mr. Saikou that his days of influencing Japan have come to an end. For ten years I've been waiting to execute revenge for what they have done to my family."

"I fear, Madame Vice President that you haven't thought this through."

Kamenaga's face took on a reddish hue. "Repercussions?"

Yandere-Chan nodded. "I'll give you one final chance to reconsider."

"Tell that to the woman who holds your life in her hands."

No sooner did the camera switch off than two of the abductors began to advance on her. Yandere-Chan readied himself for action. A leap into action, arms extended, hands curled into claws, one for each windpipe, which he would tear from their throats.

A loud bang from the windows interrupted her.

At once, the sound of gunshots and pained cries echoed from the adjacent rooms, then shattering of glass as Megami's men from Saikou Corp. crashed through, catching the kidnappers of guard. Yandere-Chan hadn't moved from the bucket when one of the Saikou men approached her.

"You're safe now, Ayano Aishi."

She smiled at him. "I can see that."

A tall man, reached into his pocket and retrieved a phone.

"We have the source, Ma'am," the man said.

"Rendezvous with the rest of your team and execute the assault." It was Megami's voice on the other end.

The man nodded towards Yandere-Chan. "Shall I leave men with the girl?"

"No," Megami told him. "Yandere-Chan no longer requires you protection. Leave the phone with her so I may speak."

Yandere-Chan could hear cars starting outside the building. Without further word, the Saikou men began to race from the room.

"You've obviously been keeping a close eye on me," Yandere-Chan said

. "I'm sorry for all of this." Megami began "I had begun to suspect that Kamenaga would try to use you to get back at me."

"Ever since you made it a point to greet me openly at the election?"

"Yes." Megami then paused for a moment.

"Even in partnership with Asane, those two are amateurs," Megami continued. "Saikou agents persuaded them to use the cafe in Shisuta, and the abandoned building here in which you find yourself, owned by Saikou Corp. as a matter of fact. I was unable, however, to determine where they would be taking refuge."

"Am I free to go?" Yandere-Chan asked

"Yes," Megami answered back. "Go home and rest, it has been a long day for all of us."

* * *

It was the stroke of Midnight, when Yandere-Chan make the long trek home.

Under the cover of darkness, she made sure to check on her beloved Senpai. Making sure she hadn't poisoned the poor, hapless boy too much. She snuck into his room, and kissed his forehead a good night.

She returns to house, but doesn't go to sleep. She marches down to the basement, where her army of delinquent mindslaves waited and waited for the moment they would be allowed to strike.

She unlatches the cages to each and arms each of them with weapons for the task ahead.

"Who has displeased you my lady?" The mindslave Osoro asks

"Megami Saikou."


	18. Chapter 17 - The Mindslaves

Chapter 20-

Friday

* * *

A perfect square, twenty feet around with desks and chairs lined up and down the room in neat little rows. This was Class 3-2, the smallest class of Akademi High, which throughout its history, had never numbered more than a dozen in any given period and housed the eldest students of Akademi High.

Just then, Kaho Kanon, Class 3-2 teacher, professionally dressed, was standing in front of her desk waiting for the last of her students to arrive. Megami, Budo Masuta, Kokona Haruka and ten other students sat their desks. Scheduled to begin at 8:30, class would commence and they would begin the day's lessons. Megami was glad to finally have become a normal student at the school, but continued to do business with Saikou Corps and much of her former training as well. Her student council was content to serve as an exclusive club for only a small, select number of her friends.

Returned from the short phone call with Senpai, Megami was filled with a sense of triumph. Before night fell on the school, Megami would confess her love for Senpai at the Cherry Tree. She believed that while he had been sick, Senpai was healthy enough to return to the school to meet up with a friend. Kamenaga and Akane, had believed they had found shelter at the home of Ms. Toriyasu. But a number of bodyguards, save for a pair that Megami had kept at the school in reserve, were on their way to them now in forces sufficient to arrest the girls. Yandere-Chan had played her part perfectly, and had redeemed herself fully in Megami's eyes. The time had come to bring the girl closer into her deeper into her inner circle. To introduce her to the world she had been living in for most of her life.

Lining the edge of the room came the sounds of footsteps as perhaps a dozen of students began to file in and take their places along the perimeter of the wall. Last to emerge was Osoro-Chan, who suddenly appeared as well, after weeks of an apparent disappearance.

"You're not my students." Said Kaho Kanon approaching the group "Please leave, you're disrupting my class."

At the same instant Kaho approach Osoro, a feeling of foreboding crawled up Megami's spine. Turning ever so slightly, he saw that a bodyguard had rotated his head toward her in a gesture Megami had come to associate with alarm. A sick feeling came over her like a shroud, but the one moment she avoided acting on impulse, she instead restrained herself. In that instant of hesitation, time came to a sudden halt and several events happened at once.

Osoro, reached around her back and revealed a hatchet that she had hidden and gave a downwards swing with the weapon to Kaho's neck, and the old woman's head fell from her shoulders and began to roll down the rows of desks. Blood spouted from Kaho's neck, and her body fell off to one side with a thump and began to jerk back and forth as her heart failed.

Yanking from their hands from the sleeves and pockets of their uniforms, the students of the group made throwing motions, which sent dozens of throwing knives through the air. Students Kuu Dere and Kakona Haruka fell out of their chairs, their blades caught in their throats. A knife buried deep in his head, one of the bodyguards spun in front of Megami like some sort of a crazed puppet. Struck in at least three places and heavily leaking blood, Budo Masuta was trying to limp towards the door to escape the massacre when another knife whirled into his ribcage.

Megami pressed her right hand to her right ear only to discover that a knife had made off with a considerable chunk her ear and cheek, and in its cruel passing had split her cheek open and severed several blood vessels. She cupped her hand against the injury to keep herself from losing anymore blood, but fell to the floor regardless, with blood dripping on to the floor. Around her, she saw in her faltering vision, the students had drawn kitchen knives from the other sleeves of the uniforms and were beginning an advance on the few students who were still standing. Swinging a baton, the last bodyguard heroically charged, attempting to fight off the assassins, but only managed to bring down one with strikes to the knee and head before he too was butchered.

"Tricked", Megami thought, as pained by the realization as he was by the wound. Outmaneuvered by a group of she had thought were once her friends.

* * *

In her small but orderly student council office, Yandere-Chan looked out the window, bored by a paper she was writing to present to Megami.

"Go about your usual business," Yandere-Chan said.

But how could she be expected to behave as if nothing had happened? Did Megami expect her to finish breakfast? Go for a stroll amongst the trees at Akademi? Keep her meeting to tutor some inconsequential kid? That she had to wait to find out whether her mindslaves had succeeded their task.

She stormed away from the computer, victim of her own anger.

This was not what she had imagined for herself when she had become friends with Megami Saikou in order to take her out from within in order to claim her beloved Senpai.

She was standing in the center of the room when she heard someone in the hall outside. Fists pummeled the door; then it slid to one side and Aoi Ryugoku burst into the room. Seeing Yandere-Chan she came to a sudden stop, and the panicked look she wore turned into relief.

"I've been trying to reach one of you!" she nearly screamed

Yandere-Chan regarded her quizzically. "I was busy. What happened?"

Aoi sank into herself and looked up. "Are you sure you care to know?"

Yandere-Chan looked annoyed. "Stop wasting my time and say what you have to say!"

Aoi gritted her teeth. "Remember Akane's "experiments?"

"What of it?"

"The thought had occurred to me an hour ago. I felt that if she was torturing students to turn into mindslaves to carry out killings. She swore revenge on the student council when we exposed her. I feared it might be you."

Yandere-Chan swung back to the window to think. Had Akane and Kuroko intended to turn her over to her mindslaves at the end of their skype call?

She turned to Aoi. "What time is it?"

"9:05"

"It fits," Yandere-Chan said, more to herself.

"What fits?"

"Where are they now?"

"As soon as I thought about it, I decided to ask Shiromi keep an eye on them by geotracing their cell phones, they're holed up in the hotel run by Kuroko's parents."

Yandere-Chan blinked. "Here? In Buraza?"

"Of course, here."

"It's not possible that they skipped town?"

"No."

Yandere-Chan paced away from Aoi. She opened herself fully to the demons within, and was left staggered by a rush of overwhelming malevolence. She planted her hand on the wall for support and managed to inhale. Somewhere close by, death was occurring.

"Yandere-Chan?" Aoi said from behind him.

"Megami Saikou," Yandere-Chan said, without turning around.

Aoi was too stunned to reply.

The other two Student council members had turned the table on her! On both of them. Megami and Yandere-Chan had been so fixed on executing their own plans that they had neglected to consider that Kuroko might also have a plan. How, though? How could they have been so blind?

"We have to go back to Akademi!"

She heard Aoi leap to her feet.

"Way ahead of you"

* * *

Slumped on the ground, eyes open but unmoving, Megami watched the second Bodyguard die from the multiple stab wounds from the assassins' kitchen knives. With blood leaking out from where Megami's right ear had been, glistening in a pool on the floor beneath her neck, they had taken her for dead. But now they were moving from the body of one fallen student to the next, stabbing each one more time and finishing what they had begun.

For an instant he wondered if Yandere-Chan had betrayed her as well, but she immediately dismissed the thought, born as it was of his not wanting to admit to herself that the her former friends had betrayed her.

Not a foot away lay Buto, five throwing knives protruding from his body. Having examined the situation, Megami knew that she had lost a great deal of blood. Her medical techniques had helped her to stop some of the blood loss. Megami moved her eyes just enough to fix the locations of some of the mind slaves. Managed to pull a throwing knife from Budo's corpse, then catapulted herself to her feet.

The closest of the mind slaves swung to her with a raised kitchen knife and rushed forward, only to be flung backward with a spinning back kick against the room's wall. Others Megami felled with her hands by snapping necks and throws she had learned in her time as a judoka. But these Mind slaves were far from ordinary students. Members of this group had belonged to the martial arts club or had been local delinquents. In response to confronting superior power, they didn't shrink or run but simply changed tactics, moving with astounding agility to surround Megami and wait for an opening.

The wait lasted only until Megami attempted to throw one of the knives. The assassins wasted not a moment, throwing themselves at her in groups, though in a vain attempt to penetrate the defenses she had raised. Again she rallied, this time grabbing a weapon from a fallen mind slave,

In blinding motion her fists windpipes. She stopped once push a mind slave crashing out the window shattering glass. He spun and hit the ground with a thud. But even that wasn't enough to deter her assailants. They flew against her again, making the most of her momentary weakness to slash cuts on her arms and shoulders. Down on one knee, she levitated grabbed the bodyguards' baton from the floor and raised it up. But Osoro had succeeded in snapping the metal baton in with a strike from her hatchet.

With nothing more than her rage, Megami threw a desk, knocking some of the mindslaves off their feet, but others rushed in to take their places. Osoro had begun to slash her hatchet at her from every angle. Megami knew that she had life enough for one final counteroffensive. She was a moment from unleashing hell on the Mind slaves when she Yandere-Chan enter the room.

Aoi Ryugoku and Yandere-Chan, in whose hands a Katana created a hell of its own, a blade that separated limbs from torsos, \ heads from shoulders. Hurrying to Megami's side, Yandere-Chan swung her Katana at the Mind Slave Osoro and brought swift death to the rest.

In the stillness that followed, Aoi walked to where the two girls were standing, a medkit grasped in her hands.

"Madame President, I can help."

Megami extended his arm toward the droid and then lowered himself to the floor as the drugs began to take effect.

"Madame President, we need to leave at once," Yandere-Chan said. "What we heard, the Police have heard, and they will come."

"Let them," Megami rasped. "Let them inhale the deaths of our enemies."

"This carnage is beyond explanation. We can't be here. You have your reputation to maintain."

After a moment, Megami nodded and to Aoi "Recall the Saikou Security. When they're done here-"

"No," Yandere-Chan said. "I know where the other Student council members are. It won't be business as usual."

* * *

The Kamenga hotel occupied two stories of a slender building located at the edge town. The front of the hotel looked out on the stand-alone road, the only way in or out of town. Following directions furnished by Aoi, Yandere-Chan walked sidewalks and alleyways to a meager balcony with whose elevation looked down onto the hotel. Her fury notwithstanding, she would have preferred to linger until nightfall, which came early that part of the year, but she was certain that the student council would've heard that they were unfairly blamed for the attack and Yandere-Chan couldn't risk for them to flee the country. So she lingered outside the hotel until it and the alleyway in both directions were unoccupied, then jumped from the overlook. There she perched only for the time it took to unsheathe the katana he had retrieved from Megami and used to cut her way through a curtain, and checked the container of gasoline she had brought with her to burn the place to the ground..

Crawling in, she lowered herself into a storage room and once more called for the weapon's blade from the hilt. Constructed to fit a samurai's larger hand, the sword felt unwieldy in Yandere-Chan's hands, so she switched to a two-handed grip. Moving with a caution that belied her murderous intent, and on the alert for cams or other security devices, she eased out of the room into a tight corridor and followed it toward the front of the building. There, in a formal entryway, two men were standing guard in a hallway way. Moving quickly, she caught them by surprise, splitting open the chest and abdomen of one and beheading the other while the first was attempting to prevent his entrails from spilling onto the floor. A brief scan of the foyer revealed the presence of cams installed in the walls and high ceiling. She wondered how the killings appeared to anyone monitoring a display screen.

All the more reason to hurry.

She sprinted up the stairs to the next floor, where she heard a collection of human voices muffled by the thick door to a nearby room. Pushing, he took a wide stance in the shattered doorway and positioned the blade vertically in front of her. She saw several Security guards in uniform seated around a table littered with food and drink containers gape at her in disbelief before reaching for weapons of their own or scurrying for others buried beneath the rubble of their feast.

Laughing like a maniac, she whirled through a circle, slicing off the heads of three guards and cutting a fourth across the chest. The blade impaled a guard who had flattened himself to the floor in abject terror, then went straight into the shrieking mouth of the last of them.

As that one collapsed in a heap, Yandere-Chan caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror on the wall: face contorted in rage, red hair in disarray, bloodsoaked uniform, eyes given a crazed look.

All the better for him, and he left not a single one of them alive.

Then through a group of expensively appointed rooms to another set of closed doors, from behind which issued the sounds of a banquet in progress, one that had probably commenced hours earlier and wasn't meant to end until hours later, with the deaths of Megami Saikou and Yandere-Chan accomplished.

Now Yandere-Chan gave full vent to her anger. Smashing through the doors, she landed in the center of the room. From the head of the table, Kuroko and Akane looked at her as if she might been a monster escaped from their worst nightmares. Splashing the girls with gasoline; the gentle flames of a candle thrown on them incited Akane into to a blistering inferno burning the girl to death, Yandere-Chan closed in her final victim.

In desperate flight from the Yandere and the spreading flames, Kuroko had backed herself into a corner of the room.

Yandere-Chan splashed the girl one last time with gasoline, encouraging the fire to spread from the table to the curtains. A final scream finally emerged from Kuroko's mouth as the blazing inferno caught on her and Yandere-Chan watched her roast to death.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 _So I finally got a full time job and won't have a whole lot of time to really write, edit and touch up on future chapters. I decided to post post chapters this week to make up for the lost time, but I'm not exactly sure when I'll be able to finish the story. I do plan on finishing, but I'll need more time._

 _Thanks for reading so far 3_


	19. Chapter 18 - The Aftermath

Chapter 18 – Aftermath

* * *

Death at Akademi High. Police investigators summoned to the famed hall of knowledge by two members of Akademi faculty, discovered the bodies of two Saikou Corp Security, believed to be bodyguards; a dozen students, killed by knives and other weapons, and members of a local gang of delinquents, dressed in borrowed uniforms, who had succumbed to stab wounds, blunt-force injuries, and others in some cases, amputations. So scattered were the remains that investigators had initially suspected that an explosive device had been detonated, but no evidence of such a device was ever discovered. The students were quickly identified as senior level students in the advanced portion of the academic body, though its famed member, Megami Saikou, heiress to the famous Saikou Corp is believed to have survived the sneak attack. The teachers who had alerted the police never revealed the moments that had led up to the attack. As well, the members of Saikou Corp refused to answer any questions.

The amount of blood residue discovered at the scene led investigators to determine that, prior to the arrival of the police, several unidentified victims had been butchered on site, which suggested the work of elements of organized crime. In the wake of the recent attempted assassination of the Saikou Heiress, the Buraza Town police formed a special task force to look into the matter. Many students and locals were interviewed and interrogated, and many security cameras recordings studied during the course of the investigation, but most of the questioned individuals hid behind their lawyers, even when threatened with imprisonment for obstruction of justice. It is believed that Akademi High's Guidance counselor, Genka Kunahito, has taken responsibility for the actions of the delinquent students and has been arrested by police for further questioning.

* * *

A week after the events, Megami had summoned Yandere-Chan to the Saikou family estate outside of Buraza Town. Yandere-Chan had previously stalked the home of her current rival, but had never before been invited inside, and now she found herself being escorted in a limousine car driven by two Saikou Guards. As the limousine approached the grand estate, she settled deeply into thought, and was rewarded with a vision of Senpai, and holding him in her arms as she finally confessed her love for the boy. Having finally put a knife and ended her the Saikou's life for attempting to drive her away from her beloved. To finally live a happy wedded life forever and ever. It was something she would have to wait until she dealt with that young woman once and for all. But she would have to wait.

From the door way leading into the mansion, Megami's butler was waiting for her at the endo the stair case leading upwards to large twin mahogany doors, and led her inside, leaving the guards to wait with the limousine.

"The Madame of the house, Ms. Saikou appears to be in much better health now than when I last saw her," the Butler remarked as the pair walked up a flight of stairs towards Megami's quarters.

"Yes, it seems Buraza is a restorative place. Far from the hustle and bustle of Tokyo."

"And Ms. Saikou?" Yandere-Chan asked

"I leave it to you to judge for yourself, my dear."

Entering the first room, the first thing to catch Yandere-Chan eye was the library: rack after rack of texts, scrolls, and other book, and holocrons—all the data he had been craving since his apprenticeship began. Even she was impressed by the amount of literature that could found here, rivaling even the Buraza Town library, when the Butler ushered her into another hallway that led into what might have been a state of the art hospital.

Her eyes darted from one device to the next, she asked, "Is this new since Megami's injuries?"

"Yes," the butler said. "For the most part, the Master insisted that the best of medical treatment be brought to the estate after the attempted assassination of his daughter and heir."

As they turned a corner at the end of the corridor Yandere-Chan came to stop just outside of Megami's room. Flanking the doors were two, tall Saikou guards.

"It's ok," Megami called from inside the room. "I invited her personally."

"Don't try anything funny." The first of the guards glared

"We'll be in right away if any funny business happens." The second one said.

Yandere-Chan looked inside to see her current rival, Megami Saikou, limp towards her, carrying an IV bag alongside her, ear surgically reattached, and stitches lining across her cheek. Bandages wrapped across her arms and legs where the mindslaves slashed at her with their kitchen knives. Mouth, chin, and neck concealed behind a breathing mask.

"I have to thank you, Ayano-Chan," Megami said. "Had you and the others not showed up in in time… I think… I would have been a goner. While I am highly trained in the combative arts, I was only moments away from death. You are a dear friend to me."

"You are welcome, Megami." Yandere-Chan said. Though she didn't show it, she was burning with the desire to plunge a knife into the girl's chest and be done with her rival. But the guards outside would hear and Senapi would be lost to her forever. "I did what I could."

"I understand your friend, Kokona-Chan was killed in the attack." Megami forced herself to swallow, then said. "I am truly sorry for your loss."

Yandere-Chan shook her head. "No, we weren't really ever friends. Just mere acquantices."

"I see.." Megami looked like she was going to say something, then turned away and said something else. "You have my trust Ayano-Chan, you are welcomed to come here anytime you like. Perhaps we can schedule a time to meet, when things are not so … hectic right now. But come now, we have much to discuss."

Yandere-Chan followed her into Megami's bed chamber, furnished only with a large, queen sized bed, two handcarved chairs, a cabinet, a Saikou Corp computer, sitting atop an antique desk and a square, exquisitely woven imported Persian rug. Motioning with her hand to have Yandere-Chan sit into one of the chairs, Megami lowered herself with noticeable difficulty into the other. After a long moment of silence, she nodded in satisfaction.

"There is a boy I am interested in Ayano-Chan," Megami said perking up "Taro Yamada. He's this gentle soul that I've been interested in for sometime. Had it not been for the attempt on my life, I… I would have confessed my feelings to him under the Cherry tree at Akademi."

"And why are you telling me this?"

Megami took a moment to gather enough strength to continue. "As I regard you as one of my closest friends, I think it's only fair I share this with you. I was hoping to get your blessing before pursuing him further."

"This may be the first time I have ever heard you utter the word, love."

"Only because no other term exists that adequately expresses my unconditional attachment to this boy. He's the only I feel that doesn't have some sort of ambition, someone that won't just be using me for the wealth my family has and the prestige. Someone that could love me for me."

"The boy… S" Yandere-Chan was going to refer to Senapi by his name, but thought better of it, not wanting to share that she too has feelings for the boy to her rival. Fearful of giving away her true persona too soon. "Taro from your class?"

"Yes, and for once not another suitor dispatched by my father to test me—to eliminate me had I failed. But Taro, my Senpai has been a gift; a blessing in the truest sense of the word."

"And you were going to confess your love to him?"

"Yes," Megami said pensively. "But I failed to exercise caution. As my mind was occupied elsewhere on thoughts of the boy, my enemies managed to infiltrate my defenses. I will simply have to try again in the future. When my mind and body have healed."

"Won't it be difficult" Yandere-Chan asked "Now that the school will be closing down?"

"No, I will be telling him what I feel next week."


	20. Chapter 19 - Settlements

Chapter 19 - Settlements

* * *

Speeding quickly along the road, Megami's agile race car quickly overtook most cars and left them day was bright and clear, the warm air abuzz with insects and strewn with pollen."Quite Exhilarating," Yandere-Chan said from the passenger seat when Megami's foot had eased off the accelerator.

"Maybe I'll become a famous race car driver." exclaimed Megami, who hadn't smiled so brightly since the previous attack on her life.

"Wouldn't your father have higher expectations for his heiress?" asked Yandere-Cha non-nonchalantly.

"I prefer to set up my own expectations, Ayano-Chan" Megami said without looking at her.

"Was the race car also a gift from your father?"

Megami glanced at her, but then quickly looked away. "One that I accepted."

"Does he approve of your extracurricular activities?"

Megami made a harsh sound. "If it isn't part of his curriculum, he doesn't approve."

"Maybe he doesn't know what he's missing."

"It has nothing to do with that." Megami exclaimed. "I shouldn't tell you this, but when he was younger he also indulged in a taste for high stakes racing. But one day was responsible for the deaths of two pedestrians. At the time, my grandfather threatened never to allow him to race again, but he eventually relented."

"What made him change his mind?"

Megami rolled her eyes. "He wore him down, he has a talent for that."

"I'm sorry," Yandere-Chan said. "I didn't know."

Although, in fact, she did know. With a little help from Info-Chan, she had learned that Megami's father, Yukio Saikou had troubled past that had seen him moved from one private school to the next, following a series of crimes and other pettyoffenses that would have landed all but a Saikou in a juvenile detention center. Time and again Megami's grandfather, who also shared with his son a leaning towards violence, had used his wealth and connections to rescue Yukio and avoid making public the various family scandals. The elder Saikou was more than willing to bail out his only remaining heir, as Megami's aunt, the original heiress to the Saikou fortune, had flounced out during an argument and had never been seen again. To Megami, however, her fater's transgressions were only further indication of his hipocrocrisy, acting as though he had risen above morality and had judged himself superior.

"The Saikou Clan is wealthy," Megami went on, "but I think we should be doing more to help Japan, rather than focusing on acquiring power and buying our way in for its own sake. Despite my father's attempts to take a leadership position with the Diet. Had it not been for our family's wealth, he'd never been able to set foot in the building. I don't understand why we can't be doing more for our people sincerely, rather than making a big publicity stunt each time something happens. Instead, he and his cronies want to keep us shackled."

"Does your mother share his views on things?" asked Yandere-Chan

Megmi forced a laugh. "Only because she never expresses any views of her own. I never really had much contact with my mother, because he has made her subservient to him, as he has my well-behaved brothers, who treat me like an interloper and yet, to my father, represent all I can never be. At the end of the day she was nothing really more than an egg donor and that's just the way it was."

Yandere-Chan considered for a few moments. "Yet you honor your clan by going by its name."

Megami's expression softened. "I haven't rejected the dynasty I was born into. I've rejected the family I was given. I'm sure you understand."

"Of course I understand," she said finally.

"But … when you were young, did you question your motivations, especially when they ran counter to everyone else's?" asked Megami ernestly

Yandere-chan held her gaze. "I've never asked anyone why this or why that, what if this happened or what if that. I simply responded to my own determination and my environment."

Megami made a look as though a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Some of us are to do what others cannot," Yandere-Chan said quietly in a conspiratorial way.

Megami nodded without a word.

* * *

A day later, Yandere-Chan was walking over to the library, to check out a book her beloved Senpai had read, once more. As she was was approaching the glass doors to the building, she was intercepted by a group of armed Saikou Security. Ushered over to a glass-walled area, they demanded to know if she was Ayano Aishi.

After identifying herself and being assured that she didn't need to worry, Yandere-chan followed them outside to a waiting car. A uniformed guard seated at the wheel ordered Yandere-chan into the open-topped speeder's rear bench seat, where one of the escort personnel joined him. She didn't have a clue as to where he was being taken, but refused to give the guards the satisfaction of telling her that she would soon find out, or perhaps something similar. Instead she sat silently in her seat, careful not to register even fear when the driver began to steer the speeder away from Buraza and out across the terrain.

"You may as well make yourself comfortable," one guard said. "We'll be traveling for quite sometime."

Yandere-Chan nodded in response and allowed himself to drift into a light trance, in preparation for whatever await for it. Gradually the undulating rice fields began to rise and give way to a ridge of mountains. As the car continued to gain altitude, the river began to narrow and quickly became a watterfall. They finally came to a halt in front of a grand home built in the Western European style. Two of the guards led her up a flight of stairs into a dimly lit foyer. Abandoned there, Yandere-Chan wandered past wall paintings and priceless statues to the opposite end of the hall where crystal windows overlooked a garden and a large lake.

Seated nearby were a middle-aged aristocratic female and a young man of around Megami's age, or younger, engaged in what appeared to be serious conversation.

She became aware of someone approaching him from behind, but didn't budge.

"Beautiful work of art, isn't it?" an elder man said

Megami turned to find a tall, serious looking man of upper class background bearing standing at the threshold to a larger room.

"Indeed it is, though I've ever really had taste for art," Yandere-Chan said.

Dressed casually in a long-sleeved, silk shirt, the silver-haired man advanced into the foyer. "I'm so glad you decided to accept my invitation to visit, Ms. Aishi."

"The presence of armed men suggested I didn't have much in the way of choice, Mr. Saikou."

"They were for your own protection, girl."

"I never thought of Buraza as a dangerous town."

"For some it is," the elder Saikou said. "But now that you are here, allow me to show you around."

The tour took them through a dozen well-furnished rooms adorned with expensive carpets and works of art. Statues were abundant, but the furniture was constructed of mostly prized imported hand carved wood. By the time they had returned, the woman and the boy were nowhere to be seen, but the breeze had picked up and storm clouds were looming over the horizon.

Testing her, Yukio Saikou turned to her and said "Yes, I understand you've become quite the influence on my eldest daughter, Megami." Before Yandere-Chan could respond however, he held a button that when pushed summoned several servants into the room, each bearing trays of food and beverages.

Yandere-Chan exhaled in a fatigued way. "More food," she thought, "Is he trying to poison me."

They sat opposite each other at the same table the woman and the young man had occupied earlier, and remained silent while the servants laid out the dishes

"Fresh fruits and vegetables, rice and sea food," Saikou said, indicating. "Perhaps of a higher quality than you're used to."

Yandere-Chan forced a smile. "Thank you, it's all so much."

Her host frowned, then sat back in his chair to allow the servants to heap food on his plates. He didn't begin eating until the servants had left the room and stopped after only a few bites. Then set his fork and knife down with finality.

"I'm sure you are perhaps wondering why I have brought you here to one of my estates, Ms. Aishi," Saikou said, rather annoyed. "I don't know precisely why you've taken such a keen interest in my heiress, or she in you, but you're to have no further dealings with her. I don't need another interloper in her life now that I have decided to accelerate her training after the incident at the school.

Yandere-Chan turned to him. "But I'm sure your daughter has great potential without someone breathing down her neck constantly."

"And that Potential is one I don't wish to see despoiled by your kind. And I'll moving her out of your reach, in any case."

"I'd been given to believe that the Saikou family were an open-minded clan. But then, Megami probably wouldn't agree, either."

Yukio stood up sharply. "Enough of this. Guards!" he shouted, prompting two burly men to enter the room. And when they hurried in: "Get this girl out of my sight."


	21. Chapter 20 - End of the Line

Chapter 20 – End of the Line

* * *

It was now time for the final exams for Students of Akademi High. Afters months of cram school studying, and preparing, the students were now ready to begin their exams that should they pass, allow them to the universities of their choice. Held once a year, students would to the test centers to begin the exams. It was in Buraza Park, where students would relax in between the exams, a game reserve that Yandere-Chan paid Megami Saikou an unannounced visit. She observed Megai, who was hurrying away to excused herself from the company of two student council members. But it was Yandere-Chan who was surprised.

"I knew you would come, Ayano-chan," Megami said when Yandere-Chan approached her from behind.

"How did you know?"

"We're friends after all, aren't we?"

"And so it is." Yandere-Chan said

Megai smiled.

Yandere-Chan recognized the one-eyed female the student council's enforcer, Aoi Ryugoku, as well as the treasurer, Shiromi Torayoshi. At the end of Megami's explanation, Aoi turned her head to show Yandere-Chan a look of disapproval before moving on.

"She doesn't seem to care to much for me," Yandere-Chan said when Megami returned.

Megami dismissed it with a wave. "She doesn't know you like I do."

A few days had passed without any contact between the two of them. Judging by Megami's demeanor , she clearly knew nothing about the forced meeting between Yandere-Chan and Megami's father, Yukio Saikou. Yet she seemed to be agitated just the same. Possibly in reaction to something Yukio had done to monitor or interefere with his daughter's life.

"We'll have to keep this talk brief," Yandere-Chan told Megami while they were walking down a sidewalk in the park. "Your father may have dispatched spies."

Megami snorted, then ridiculed the idea. "He is monitoring my emails and phone calls, that's why you haven't heard from me in a while, but even he knows better than to send spies on me."

"You underestimate him." Yandere-Chansaid, stopping in the middle of the path. "He dispatched his henchman and brought me to a lake house for a personal one on one talk."

Megami looked offended and her mouth fell open. "The lake house?! When was that? How dare he—"

Yandere-Chan raised her hands and made a soothing gesture and explained in great detail what had transpired between them. Concluding, she said, "He threatened me and promised to take you far away too."

As Yandere-Chan spoke, Megami was storming through circles on the narrow path, shaking her head in anger and banging her fists on a nearby tree.. "He can't do this!" he snarled. "He hasn't the right! I won't allow it! This is bullshit!"

Megami came to a sudden halt and turned to Yandere-Chan "You have to help me!"

"And how exactly can I help you?" Yandere-Chan asked. "Isn't he your father?"

"Tell me what to do! Tell me what you would do!"

Yandere-Chan shrugged her shoulders. "You could perhaps emancipate yourself?"

Megami frowned and shook her head. "I don't think I can do that. I'm stuck with the family until I'm twenty-one years old."

"The legalities don't interest me, and they shouldn't interest you. I mean free yourself from his iron grip, and choose a life for yourself."

"You mean disobey him?" asked Megami.

"If that's as far as you're willing to go." Yandere-Chan said with a serious look, then added "And without thought to consequences."

"I've wanted to …"

"The first step toward self-determination," Yandere-Chan said. "Then, you'll need just a little courage."

Megami shook her head "What would I do?"

"Do what ever you want to do. Haven't you always done what others made you do than choose for yourself? If the choice was yours and yours alone."

Megami hesitated then said. "You'll mock me..."

"Friends don't mock each other." Yandere-Chan said, gently placing a hand on Megami's shoulder. Megami winced as though she didn't like to be touched.

"I'm sorry it's just. I don't want to live an extraordinary life. I want to live as others live. I never asked to be born to the wealthiest family in Japan. I don't want the responsibilities."

Yandere-Chn regarded her. "How do you fancy yourself?"

Megami seemed to look embarrassed by the question. "I carry myself in such a way because it's what others would expect. I only meant that I want to live an ordinary life."

"Make no apologies for your desires."

Megami looked away.

"Why are you holding back? If you're going to dream, then make them happen." Yandere-Chan paused, then added, "You hinted that you had no interest in Saikou Corp. Is that true?"

Megami bit her lips. "yes, all I want is to settle down and live an ordinary life with a certain boy, Taro Yamada, who I have fallen in love with. I don't want to be forced into an arranged marriage with some freak."

Yandere-Chan came to a stop in the middle of the walkway. "How far are you willing to go?"

Megami glanced at her. "I'm willing to go as far as I should." She took a breath and continued. "I want out." Her face hardened. "I need out."

"If that can't happen, if you can't live an ordinary life with.. Senpai, what will you do?"

Megami stood her ground. "If not that then nothing. But I can't, father won't accept no for an answer."

Megami began to weep, with tears rolling down her face. Slowly, she rolled down the sleeves of her gloves, revealing the purple hues of bruises all over her body.

"Look what he's done!" Exclaimed Megami showing off the bruises on her arms. And legs.

"Your father..." Yandere-Chan said glancing over Megami's body. "Hits you?"

Megami nodded, and said as she was wiping her face. "Whenever he loses his temper in an argument."

Yandere-Chan nodded, and hugged Megami, who stopped then returned the embrace. "Suppose I said that I would be willing to be your ally in your time of need"

At a sudden loss for words, Megami stared at her, then she managed to say, "What would you expect of me in return?"

"Nothing more than that you commit to the idea that you free yourself. That you grant yourself the ability to do whatever is necessary to realize your dreams, at whatever risk to your well-being that this could incur."

"All right, I think I could do that," she said when a long moment of silence had happened.

* * *

The testing hall was chaotic with the coming and goings of students making their way through the halls between tests. In the central forum, Megami and fellow student council member, Shiromi Torayoshi, were comparing notes. The pair were discussing the next test when a Akademi employee interrupted them to say that Megami needed to return to the entrance of Akademi. The employee didn't know who had requested her presence or why, but no sooner had she entered the hallway than she recognized the stern face of one of the security guards her father employed

"Ms. Saikou will not be attending the final test." the guard told the employee.

Confused, Megami demanded to know why she had been removed from the exams.

"Your father is here," the guard said" He pointed through the window to the far side of the entrance to Academi where sat a sleek limousine, owned by Saikou Corps

Megami blinked in total surprise. "When did HE arrive?"

"An hour ago. Your mother and brother are also waiting for you."

"They didn't say anything to me about coming here."

"I wouldn't know about that," the guard said.

Megami glared at him. "Just following your orders, is that it?"

Undisturbed by Megami's outburst, the guard shrugged his shoulders. "It's my job, kid."

Surrendering to the inevitable but angered by the sudden change, Megami followed the guard outside to the Saikou's limousine. Yukio Saikou was waiting outside the sleek automobile.

"And Why wasn't I informed of this beforehand?" Megami demanded.

Her father nodded for the guard to show them to the car. "Your mother and brother are waiting at the airport."

"Airport?!" Megami asked incredulously.

Maneuvering around Megami, he slipped into the limousine. Strapped into a chair, she stewed through the ride in total silence as the car quickly sped past the school. Soon they had left Buraza Town , past the countryside, to the Saikou's private airport just outside Buraza. Soon they had cleared the security checkpoint and stopped ust short of a plane that had been waiting for them. Unfastening herself when the limousine had finally stopped, she stood up and they walked silently to the plane. Megami without a word had went to the back of the luxurious plane and closed herself in the private bed room. Within minutes the plane had powered up it's engines, and took off. Megami stared out the window as the ground gave way to the clouds of the sky.

"Our course is set for Kyoto." Yukio Saikou said barging into the room.

Megami stopped to stare at him.

"It's time we accelerated your future. You're going to be residing with the Kusha family. Clothes, your laptop, and other things we thought you'd like to have with you are already aboard." When Megami said nothing, he continued. "As ou may know, you've been arranged to be married to the Kusha's eldest son, Kaga. A change of scene will do you good and we thought it best you meet the family before the wedding."

"We? You decided this without conferring with me!" Megami managed to yell at last. "What about my university courses? What about my obligations to Akademi?"

"That has all been arranged. You can partner with Kaga in Kyoto."

Megami began shaking her head. "No... No…."

Her father's tone turned harsh and he glared at her. "This is for your own good. It's better you stay with him than certain friends of yours."

Megami's nostrils flared. "Father of lies," he muttered. "How would you even know what's good for me? Have you ever even cared to ask? friendship with Ayano Aishi, isn't it?"

The elder Palpatine snorted in derision. "Is that what you think it is? Ayano is probably using you as a means of securing information or finances from the Saikou Clan."

"No, she's not!"

Taken aback momentarily, Yukio said, "And yet you continue to … befriend her."

"What you consider some low-class girl, I consider Ayano Aishi a blessing. He's straight-forward, compassionate, and brilliant more so than you! Head and shoulders above you! Or any of your ilk."

Yukio's eyes glared again "It begins to sound to me that this confrontation goes beyond mere marriage arrangements."

"Of course it does! You're using any excuse you can to put me under your thumb again."

"Which wouldn't be necessary if you showed even the slightest ability to conduct yourself appropriately in the family name."

Megami waved her hand away. "My social infractions?! I refuse to go over old ground."

"You're easy on yourself."

"I've brought no more shame on the family than you have."

"We are not discussing me," Yukio said.

Megami threw up her hands. "All right! Fine! Leave me in Kyoto then, but I won't remain there."

"I can see to it personally that you do."

"By assigning some of your idiotic muscle heads to keep me in line? We both know I'm leagues smarter than them, Father."

Yukio made his lips a thin line. "After what you already did to counter my plans for the election, there can be no hint of scandal. Have you no idea what's at stake for Saikou and Japan?"

"And for you," Megami said, with a sly smile. "You've been planning to replace me with the son of your mistress, after putting me through a hellish childhood. Now that your boy out there" Megami pointed outside the door "Is being prepared to take over the company, while I get married off to a freak!"

Yukio flung his words with cruelty. "Oh, It will be so good to have you gone."

"Finally you admit it."

"Grandiose, as ever."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of. No one does."

Yukio exhaled deeply. "Yes, there it is that attitude I have been on the receiving end of for seventeen long years. As if you want to murder me. Murder has always been in your thoughts, hasn't it? You've merely been waiting for someone, like that friend of yours, to grant you permission to finally act on it."

Megami's face darkened. "I don't need anyone's permission, father."

"Precisely. You're a beast at heart."

"Queen of the beasts"

"Oh, now I know this day would come. I've known it since the first time I swaddled you, and you fought me then as you do now."

"I was born mature, Father, fully grown, and you hated me for it, because you grasped that I could everything you can never be."

"Hated you more than you know," Yukio nodded, allowing his anger to rise once more. "Enough to want to kill you from the start."

Megami braced herself and stood her ground. "Well we had better do it now."

Yukio raised his fists and marched towards Megami's direction, only to be slammed towards the door as Megami screamed and lunged towards him. She ducked his backhand as she made a side kick to his right knee, bringing the man down. Taking a bottle of red wine from a cooler near the bed, she raised the bottle and brought crashing down on the top of his head. Shards of glass flying everywhere and staining the carpet with red wine. A female voice from behind the closed hatch asked in distress, "What was that?"

Nursing an injured head, Yukio looked suddenly like a trapped animal, his eyes wide with surprise and fear. He made a move to open the door to escape, but Megami thwarted his efforts by grabbing his hand and violently twisting his index and middle fingers, Yukio fell over one of the a chairs, as his bloodied hand smeared the white leather.

A pounding began on the other side of the door

"Guards!" Yukio shouted, but the word had barely left his lips when Megami picked his head up and slammed him face-first to the glass covered floor and driving the breath from him.

Megami stood rooted in place, his hands trembling in front of him and his face stricken. Something stirred inside her. But then she heard the pounding on the door and turned around.

"Don't come in! Stay out!" she screamed

"What have you done?" It was her mother's voice, panicked. "What have you done?"

Yukio pushed himself to his knees and began a terrified retreat, leaving smears of blood on the floor. But Megami was advancing on him now.

"I curse this family!" Megami screamed. "I curse it!"

The door began to open and she heard the voice of the guard who had escorted her from Akademi High.

"Stop now!"

"Yukio!" his mother screamed.

Megami grabbed the guard's head with her hands, then in an eerie calm, twisted it snapping the guards neck and let him slump towards the floor.

Raising her face to the ceiling, she shouted, "You're all in this now!"

* * *

"His beloved face" Yandere-Chan said leaning over her desk, a picture of her beloved Senpai as the centerpiece. A freshly taken photo, all for the pleasure of her viewing, one day soon, he will be hers.

A sudden jingle (the very same cell phone jingle that Senpai used) was able to shake through to Yandere-Chan, breaking her concentration on the photo. "Was it Senpai?" Yandere-Chan asked herself as she picked up the mobile device.

"No. The Saikou girl." Yandere-Chan rolled her eyes, as she thought the final rival had been removed from her life.

Yandere-Chan pressed the accept button on the device. They hadn't spoken since the Megami had left for the day.

"Where are you?" Megami asked as though in a panic.

"I'm at home," Yandere-Chan said in clear distraction, her gaze looking over the photo of Senpai.

"I'm… I'm at the house… the family house."

"Isn't it a little late for a social call Megami?" Yandere-Chan asked

Megami made a sucking sound "I'm coming over to pick you up, I … I need to talk to someone."

"Tell me, has something happened?"

TheMegami took in a deep breath. "My… my.. father arrived unexpectedly on Akademi. He had me taken from the school to the family plane. My mother and half-brother were already aboard. After we had taken off I learned that I was being taken to Kyoto to be married off to the school's freak We fell into an argument … then, I'm not sure what happened, I … just… just lost control for once in my life."

"Tell me what happened," Yandere-Chan demanded.

"I killed him!" Megami snapped back. "I killed them. I killed everyone, even the guards. I don't know Ayano-Chan. I need help! It's the end of the line for me! The end of the line!"

Unbeknownst to Megami Saikou, at that very moment, Yandere-Chan was smiling to herself, knowing fully well that at last Senpai will at last be hers.


	22. Chapter 21 - Megami

Chapter 21 – Megami

* * *

Set several hours before the prologue

Megami Saikou was still unnerved as her trusted friend, Yandere-Chan arrived at the Saikou Family Manor and watched as she hurried through its corridors. Megami ran forward to embrace her friend, no longer wishing to be alone in her darkest hour.

"You said soon," Megami said barked the moment the two held one another "Hours is not soon."

"I had something to attend to." She glanced over at Megami "Was I supposed to drop everything to the predicament you've gotten yourself into?"

Megami looked speechless"Forgive me, Ayano Chan" Megami paused then added "I just believed that we were in this together."

"Together? How so?"

"At this moment you're my… my closest friend"

Yandere-Chan turned away, then smiled. "As you are mine as well"

"Tell me what happened." Yandere-Chan asked still holding Megami.

Megami Saikou broke away from her embrace and took in deep breath. "My father arrived unexpectedly on. He had me taken from the school to the family jet, where I was to be married off to the Kusha clan. And Just as you warned. We fell into an argument … and you know the rest…."

Yandere-Chan restrained a smile.

"I'll make arrangements to help hide the evidence. No one will ever learn of this event."

Megami nodded. "I trust you, Ayano-Chan."

"There was no other way."

"At this moment, you are an emancipated woman, free and wealthy," Yandere-Chan said. "So what now, Megami-Chan? You can pursue a future free from your father's hold on your life."

Megami showed a nervous expression "The path has always been chosen for me… until… until now.." She paced away from Yandere-Chan, then stopped and turned to face her "You never asked about… the killings..."

"I've never been one for grim details," Yandere-Chan said. "But if you need to unburden yourself, you should do so."

Megami raised her hands. "I executed them with my own hands!All those years of training put to this! I never imagined it'd be all for this! I became a storm! I was death itself!"

Yandere-Chan stood there silently.

Megami Saikou had been the heiress to the powerful Saikou Corporation. But now Anger and murder had brought the Family to it's knees. Bottled up for seventeen years, her inner feelings had finally burst forth. All the years of repression, and abuse gave way to raw emotion springing forth, toxic to any who dared to touch it.

The two retired to the adjacent sitting room, reserved for guests in the now empty mansion. Before Yandere-Chan's arrival, Megami-Chan had been waiting patiently, sipping from a glass of her late father's vintage wine. She had been thinking of ways to cover up her crimes, whether by bribes, destruction of evidence, others would have to disappear. She knew she could use her vast wealth, but continued to fret to herself over what to do. Megami poured herself a second glass of wine and another glass for Yandere-Chan, who didn't touch the glass.

Yukio Saikou had given the guards the night off, the mansion's sole occupants began pouring wine into expensive glasses.

"Beajolais," Megami said, holding the glass up to the light and swirling its crimson colored liquid. "Imported from the Burgundy region of France."

"A toast?" Yandere-Chan said. "To a new beginning?"

Megami gave a distraught look, then nodded. "A new… beginning."

Megami drained her glass, Yandere-Chan immediately refilled it.

"The truth is my friend." Yandere-Chan said, settling into her chair. "I don't see a way out of this for you. Someone will find out, and you will be regarded as the greatest monster in Japan."

Megami took the comment to heart. "But… surely there's something I can do. I didn't want things to end this way." Megami began to tear up, and then a second bottle of the red wine "I don't know what to do, I've never had to make such decisions before in my life. My life is over! I don't want to face an investigation, the tribunal, the tabloids! 'Saikou Heiress goes Psycho!' They'll say!"

Megami refilled her glass, and quickly consumed its contents. Then filled another.

"Then," Yandere "Perhaps we should… take that from them?"

"What?" Megami let a tear slide. "What… what do you mean?"

"Save yourself them, and end things on your own terms." Yandere-Chan slowly told her.

"You don't mean… I … I couldn't! I could never… kill myself!" Megami exclaimed

"The samurai of old had the tradition." Yandere-Chan said "an honorable way to end things."

"Harakiri?"Megami asked Yandere-Chan "Is … is that the only way?"

With weariness beginning to get the better of her, Megami could barely do to lift the glass to her nose, and dropped it, spilling the crimson liquid onto the floor. And with a teary face, slowly turned to her friend and said "if… that's the only way. I guess I don't have choice then."

A few feet away, Yandere-Chan gazing at Megami for a long moment, as though making up her mind about something. Then, blowing out his breath, she set her own glass down and reached for the bag she had brought with her, and produced two blades. Swing them around, she set one down in front of Megami Saikou.

"As your friend, Megami. I will act as your second, before the pain can become too great to bear."

Megami gave an empty stare. "Then… it's settled" She finally said.

She slowly got off her seat. Inebriated, she almost fell over. She had remembered how the samurai would plunge the blade into their abdomen. Splitting their stomachs in an attempt to regain their honor. She could only hope that somehow she could too.

She slid down, in a crouching position, both knees on the floor. Slowly, she unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her bare skin. She looked once more at Yandere-Chan who nodded. Megami slowly returned the nod and looked away, facing the pale white wall. Quickly she stuck the cold metal blade into her stomach, a sharp pain she hadn't felt since the previous attack on her life a few weeks ago. She let out a scream as the pain overcame her. She saw that Yandere-Chan had raised her own blade, a katana, but did not let the blade drop.

A look of sinister look overcame Yandere-Chan's face face.

She remembered the words her Yandere ancestors whispered to her just moments ago:

"The Saikou girl is drunk, distraught, and undefended. She trusts you, act now and save your Senapi!"

In denial that she was slowly bleeding out, Megami might have been pleading to herself that it would all be over, that her friend that had put her up to commit hara kiri would end her suffering.

The question lingered for only a moment, as Yandere-Chan approached Megami and crouched down to speak to her dying rival. One last time.

"Let's go over the events that transpired over the course of weeks," she said, stroking Megami's silver hair. "You stupid little girl" with a snarl, planting her hands on a floor now puddled with spilled wine and blood.

"It was Megami Saikou, who came to Akademi High, intending to stick her nose where it doesn't belong. It was Megami Saikou who then set her sights on a young man, my Senpai. And intended to steal him from me. It was Megai Saikou who befriended a girl who with meticulous skill, manipulated you into committing acts patricide, matricide, and fratricide. Megami Saikou who took her in as a so called friend, sharing her secrets but withholding from her most beloved Senpai, Instilling in her murderous rage." Yandere-Chan stood back up to her full height.

"Megami, who proudly spoke of herself, and yet who allowed herself to be tricked by me and nearly killed by my mind slaves. Megami, who came Akademi, in an egotistical quest for my beloved. Who had attempted to protect herself from every outside threat with guards, cameras and metal detectors, yet hadn't realized the threat was much closed.

Yandere-Chan then added in total derision "Megami Saikou, the most popular girl in Akademi, the smartest, and quickest, except at the end, too trusting of the one standing here now."

Still struggling for breath, Megami uttered, "You used me." And she had attempted to pull the self-inflicted blade from her stomach to no avail.

Yandere moved in, ready to strike Megami with a kick, but Megami collapsed again.

"How often you spoke of that boy, but how can you have him when you weren't stronger or more clever to save yourself?"

She gave a psychotic laugh. "Megami Saikou! You lost the game on the very first day you laid eyes on Taro Yamada. My beloved."

Hatred glared over Yandere-Chan's eyes.

"I could save you, of course. Return you from the brink. I could help your body to repair the damage already done. But I'll do no such thing. The idea here to bring you to death's door and shove you through."

Yandere-Chan sighed. "A tragedy, really, for one so highly regarded by peers and teachers alike."

"Now, You may be wondering when did she begin to change? But the simple truth is that I haven't changed. Never once did I have any intention of sharing Senapi with you or being your friend. I needed to earn your trust. To learn all of your secrets. But what made you think that I would need you after that?"

Yandere-Chan once more gave a loud psychotic laugh.

"No true yandere can ever really care about anyone other than her beloved senpai. This has always been known."

Yandere-Chan studied Megami one last time eyes "Are you still with me, Megami-Chan? I see that you are… but barely."

"A few final words, then." Yandere-Chan said crouching down.

"I should have let you die at the hands of my mind slaves. If it's any consolation, I'm being honest with you now, is that you truly were my final final test for my beloved. If I couldn't beat you, then I didn't deserve him. And it in the end, my love for him has grown stronger. But now that I've won the race, your continued presence to live… would only complicate things."

Yandere-Chan put a hand on the dying Saikou's shoulder.

"Rest easy in your grave, Megami-Chan. In the end, I will be with my beloved Senpai. I've had my revenge, and he and I will be together… forever."

Megami made a gurgling sound, lying face down on the floor, and then she died.

* * *

Yandere-Chan moved to the window, then turned to regard the scene. Megami Saikou would appear to have died because of a self-inflicted knife wound, akin to harikiri. A familial dispute, turned deadly. The police would write it off as an idealistic youth performing an act not seen in Japan since Yukio Mishima's takeover of the Japanese Self-Defense Headquarters in Tokyo in 1970.

Yandere-Chan moved back into the room to take a one last look at Megami. Then, she returned to the window

Her spirit soared as she took in the sunrise to a new day and brighter future.


	23. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

With so much attention being focused on the election to the Japanese Prime Minister, stories that might otherwise have been viewed as significant escaped notice. One such story the newspaper tabloids released was the unexpected murder-suicide of reclusive Saikou Corps CEO Yukio Saikou and his family at the hands of his eldest daughter and heiress, Megami Saikou. Hastily prepared obituaries for the family contained the few facts about his life that were public knowledge but scarcely touched on the behind-the-scenes role he had played in Japan's history. Members of the Saikou Corps board of directors, and it's new CEO, the elder Saikou that had come out of retirement, were refusing to release any information about the funeral and refused to talk to reporters. Off the record, the inner workings of the Saiou Corporation's business concerns could take decades to unravel.

* * *

"Ugg… My head." Taro Yamada, groaned as he struggled to open his eyes. "What happened?" he may have thought. "I remember… I remember tending to the flower garden when I heard… a noise… and What? Am I tied to a chair?"

"Thank you both for accepting my invitation, Senpai," Yandere-Chan said, seated crosslegged in front of him on the floor below.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why am I tied to this chair?" Taro demanded, struggling in vain to free him arms from the rope that bound him.

"Oh Senpai!" Yandere-Chan said with her eye closed, showing a lustful smile. "That's the very same chair my mother Ryoba used to keep my father down here. And my grandmother built for the same same purpose! I've always been a romantic!"

"Are you… going to kill me?" Taro asked with a dreadful look.

"Kill you? Oh Senpai, heavens no. Sure I may have had to remove a pesky girls who were trying to to get between us. But they're all taken care of."

"Wait! Did you kill Megami? Osana? My baby sister, Hanako?"

"Of course, Senpai, I had to get rid of them all!"

"Why….Why…"

"I just told you, they threatened our love."

"Love?!" Taro Yamada yelled out in anger. "I don't even know you!"

'I know Senpai! It's so exciting! Our first time speaking to eachother is so romantic! Then we'll have our first date, our first kiss, our first child!"

"Please..don't… let me go."

"I'm sorry Senpai," Yandere-Chan said as she pulled a very large kitchen knife from the back of her skirt and held the tip of the sharp blade to Senpai's throat. "You and I are going to be together… forever."

"F...orever?"

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Well just after nearly a year of writing, I finally finished my Fanfic "Love Sick – A yandere Tale". Hoped you enjoyed this story written by me Drkinferno72. Be sure to check out the game created by Yanderedev known as Yandere Simulator. He's the one you need to check out for future installments and updates of Yandere Simulator. As for me I'm not sure what I want to do for my next fanfic. I was thinking maybe Naruto/Boruto fic, or give an update to Resident Evil Nova, or get started on a Metal Gear Solid story I was thinkign of too. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed my latest work.


End file.
